A Little Boy
by Kainaru Aikorin
Summary: Naruto Namikaze adalah seorang guru les yang bekerja sebagai seorang pengasuh untuk keluarga kaya raya. Sebagai seorang guru dari seorang anak kecil berwajah manis dan hyperaktive, bernama Kin. Uchiha Kin baru berusia 5 tahun, akan tetapi selalu membuat Naruto kewalahan menanganinya..
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Boy**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight SasuIno**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Warning : OOCness, Typo(s), AU, Sho-Ai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Naruto Namikaze adalah seorang guru les yang bekerja sebagai seorang pengasuh untuk keluarga kaya raya. Sebagai seorang guru dari seorang anak kecil berwajah manis dan hyperaktive, bernama Kin. Uchiha Kin baru berusia 5 tahun, akan tetapi selalu membuat Naruto kewalahan menanganinya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernikahan yang gagal, penghianatan seorang sahabat, keluguan, kesetiaan, dan kenaifan yang dihadapi oleh seorang pemudia berusia 21 tahun, Naruto Namikaze. Pemuda bersurai pirang, dengan mata sapphire layaknya langit cerah di siang hari, menyadari betapa munafiknya perasaannya selama ini. Ditatapnya buku tebal berisi berbagai macam photo tentang dirinya, kekasihnya, dan juga sahabat kecilnya, Neji Hyuga dan Gaara Sabaku. Tak ketinggalan sebuah kotak besar di samping kanannya dan juga api yang membakar berbagai macam memori yang begitu pahit untuk nya.

Tatapannya kosong memandang sebuah gambar, dimana 3 orang pemuda berseragam SMA tengah berfoto bersama. Ia tidak pernah menyangka ini terjadi. Sahabatnya, Gaara begitu tega merebut kekasihnya, Neji. Tak ada yang patut disalahkan, karena faktanya Neji lebih memilih Gaara dibandingkan dirinya. Siapa dirinya? Hanya seorang guru privat, yatim piatu, dan (menurutnya) memiliki wajah yang pas-pas'an. Sedangkan, Neji adalah seorang bangsawan Hyuga yang sempurna dan begitu cocok bersanding dengan Gaara yang notabene adalah putra seorang pengusaha kaya asal negeri Suna.

Naruto tinggal serumah dengan kedua kakaksepupunya, dan juga baa-channya yang bekerja sebagai dokter umum senior di kota mereka. Mereka bukanlah keluarga yang kaya, akan tetapi, Tsunade sangat keras dalam mendidikan cucu-cucunya dalam hal pendidikan. Ia sekuat tenaga menyekolahkan cucunya dengan gajinya, sebagai dokter.

_**Drrtttt...**_

**From : Iruka-Sensei**

**Naruto, besok kau ada waktu kan? Ku harap kau bisa menemui ku, ada pekerjaan baru untuk mu..**

Naruto menutup flip ponselnya kembali, dan melempar buku tebal tersebut ke dalam api. Tak lupa dengan berbagai macam barang yang ada di kotak tersebut, hingga api pun membesar. Pemuda berparas manis itu pun dengan segera meninggalkan halaman belakang rumahnya, tanpa mempedulikan masa lalunya habis terbakar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi hari**

"eh, Naru-chan! Tumben sekali sudah rapih, mau kemana?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu,ketika melihat Naruto berjalan menuruni anak tangga yang terletak di samping dapur sederhana mereka. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Gadis lain yang sedang memasak pun menghentikan kegiataannya dan men-death glare si pink agar tidak perlu tahu urusan sang blonde.

Karin Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno adalah sepupu Naruto, dan tinggal serumah dengannya dan juga baa-chan mereka, Tsunade. Memang, sejak gagalnya pernikahan dirinya dengan Neji, Naruto jadi lebih banyak mengurung diri dan membuat banyak orang terdekatnya merasa kasihan padanya. Pantas saja, jika Sakura bertanya, hendak kemana Naruto pergi. Karena selama ini, pemuda itu tidak pernah pergi sepagi ini. Naruto biasa berangkat kerja, pukul 1 siang.

"Iruka-sensei meminta ku untuk datang ke Konoha First" jawab Naruto. "apa sepagi itu? Memangnya anak-anak berangkat les pagi-pagi begini?" Kini, giliran Karin yang bertanya, sambil mencicipi hasil makanannya. "tentu saja untuk mengajar! Kau ini, Naruto kan guru Les.. lagi pula sekarang kan sudah mendekati ujian, pasti banyak para murid yang ber-konsultasi pada Naruto kan" Jawab Sakura.

"bukan begitu nee-chan.. aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.. oh, iya, dimana baa-chan?" Tanya Naruto, seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura. Gadis bersurai pink itu meminum susu putihnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "baa-chan sudah berangkat sekitar 30 menit yang lalu" jawab Sakura,seraya melirik arloji di tangannya. "astaga! Aku hampir telat!"pekik Sakura, gadis itu pun langsung menyambar tas nya dan berjalan pergi tanpa pamit.

"hah, anak itu" desah Karin—Membawakan semangkuk bubur hangat untuk Naruto.

"kau tahu? ada baiknya kau tak tersenyum daripada kau harus melukai hati mu, brat!" lanjut Karin. Terdengar suara kursi yang di geser. Karin mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan adik sepupunya itu. "jangan membohongi perasaan mu, Naruto!" ucap Karin. Naruto menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia merasa, saat ini ia seperti seorang wanita yang sedang patah hati, entah karena apa.

"menangislah jika perlu.. kau tahu tidak? Bahkan, baa-chan sampai memikirkan terus sepanjang hari." Kata Karin, dengan nada sedih. "maafkan Naru, nee-chan" Lirih Naruto. Karin menggenggam tangan Naruto, sebagai seorang nii-chan, Karin memang tidak suka melihat adik sepupunya tersakiti seperti ini. Persetan laki-laki Hyuga itu. Membuat Karin dan Sakura sangat membenci para Hyuga, meskipun belum tentu para Hyuga itu juga mengenal mereka.

"sudahlah! Aku akan bilang pada baa-chan jika kau sudah mau keluar sekarang.. jangan lupa sepulang nanti membeli sayuran.. karena baa-chan complain tidak ada sayur di kulkas.. ya, salahkan saja Sakura yang selalu lupa membeli sayur, dan malah berkencan dengan pemuda mangkuk itu" Karin sedikit mendesah kesal.

"dan, bawa kunci ini! Karena aku juga harus rapat dengan klien ku jam 9 nanti" sambungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(skip Time)**

Naruto berpikir sejenak akan permintaan seorang pria dewasa yang duduk disebelah Iruka. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Iruka lah yang memohon dengan sedikit memaksa pada Naruto. Sedangkan, pria tampan bersurai raven itu hanya diam dan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "apa kau bersedia Naruto? Uchiha-san akan membayar lebih jika kau bersedia" Iruka mengiming-imingi Naruto dengan bayaran mahal.

"tapi aku ini guru les, sensei" Naruto memandang mantan guru les-nya, meminta pengertian pada Iruka. "kau hanya menjaga dan mengajari seorang anak 5 tahun, sensei" nada datar pun akhirnya keluar dari bibir pucat pria bernama lengkap, Sasuke Uchiha itu. Naruto melempar pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. "tapi, tuan! Saya bukan orang yang professional..anda bisa memilih orang yang lebih handal dari saya.. disini ada banyak guru wanita dan anda bisa—"

"Aku mau kau, Naruto Namikaze! Dan itu adalah mutlak" sela Sasuke, seolah permintaannya adalah mutlak terpenuhi. Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, dan mulai kesal dengan pria ini. "kalau begitu mungkin aku bisa mengambil uang ku kembali, Iruka-san" ujar Sasuke, membuat Iruka ketakutan mendengarnya. Iruka memandang Naruto dengan tatapan memohon

"baiklah, aku setuju" Naruto pasrah melihat tatapan memohon sang guru.

"kapan mulai bekerja?" Tanya Naruto. Iruka mendesah lega, ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk menyetujui permintaan Sasuke. "mulai besok, aku akan menjemput mu seterusnya" jawab Sasuke

Ruangan Iruka pun kembali hening, saat ketiganya lebih memilih diam. Hingga, pintu terbuka dan muncul sosok pria bermasker berdiri tepat di depan pintu. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" pamit Naruto. "di luar hujan, kau yakin akan pulang?" Tanya pria bermasker itu, Kakashi. "ya, daripada harus mendengar gombalan, sensei itu" sahut Naruto, sedikit menyindir Kakashi. Yang disindir pun hanya tertawa salting di balik maskernya.

"aku bisa mengantar mu" tawar Sasuke.

Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu pun menoleh ke arah pria berusia 25 tahun itu. "mungkin jika kau tak keberatan" lanjutnya. Naruto mendengar suara hujan deras di luar sana. Terjebak di tengah hujan bersama guru gombal, atau menumpang di mobil seorang stranger seperti Sasuke? Pilihan kedua, tentu saja yang akan di ambil oleh pemuda berparas manis itu.

"baiklah, terimakasih, tuan" ucap Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Makan malam)**

Naruto membantu sang nenek meletakan lauk pauk ke atas meja makan. 2 jam yang lalu ia baru saja tiba di rumah dan segera membantu sang baa-chan memasak. Tumben sekali dua sepupunya belum pulang, karena biasanya pukul 5 sore saja, Sakura atau pun Karin pasti sudah ada di rumah, menonton televisi atau mungkin menghias kuku, seperti yang Sakura lakukan, sehabis pulang bekerja.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara dua orang gadis di ruang tengah. Sepertinya mereka hendak berjalan ke dapur. Dan benar saja, sosok Sakura dan Karin menyembul di pintu dapur dengan mengucapkan salam pada Naruto dan juga Tsunade. "apa kalian sudah mandi? Jika tidak, cepatlah mandi!" ujar Tsunade, sedikit memerintah kedua cucunya. "tentu saja, di kantor tadi aku sudah mandi.. maaf, aku pulang telat, bos ku kecelakaan tadi" Karin berjalan mendekati sang baa-chan yang sedang mengaduk sup.

"huwaaahhh, sup!" teriak Karin, seraya memeluk Tsunade dari belakang. "kau manja!" sahut Tsunade. Sakura mendengus bosan, dan juga ikut memeluk Karin dari belakang. "kau! Lepaskan!" teriak Karin. "uugghh, nee-chan jahat! Aku kan ingin memeluk nee-chan juga" kata Sakura, dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat sedih. "hentikan , itu menjijikan!" seru Karin.

"hey, sup ku!" teriak Tsunade.

Karin dan Sakura pun saling melepaskan pelukan mereka. "bukan aku, nek!" ujar keduanya. "tapi dia!" lanjut mereka. Tsunade mendengus kesal, cucu-cucunya memang masih kekanakan di usianya yang sudah di atas 20 tahunan itu. "hah, dasar childish" sindir Naruto. Karin dan Sakura saling berpandangan, lalu keduanya tersenyum. "ahahahahaha, kau juga, brat!" sahut Karin.

**.**

**.**

20 menit kemudian, mereka pun mulai mencicipi makan malam mereka bersama. Tsunade tak bisa menahan senyum, ketika ketiga cucu nya makan begitu lahap, dan mengingatkan dirinya akan masa kecil ketiganya itu. Karin yang lebih dulu menjadi yatim-piatu, lalu Sakura, dan kemudian Naruto. Ketiganya sudah dari kecil ikut dengan Tsunade, satu-satunya keluarga yang mereka miliki.

"jadi, bagaimana pertemuan mu dengan Iruka-sensei?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto menghentikan gerakannya yang hendak menuangkan air ke dalam gelasnya, dan menatap sang kakak sepupu. "seorang yang kaya raya meminta ku untuk menjadi guru rumahan untuk putranya yang baru berusia 5 tahun.." jawab Naruto—menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelasnya.

"lalu kau menerimanya?" giliran Karin yang bertanya. "tentu saja, lagipula ini adalah pengalaman ku mengajar seorang anak-anak" jawab Naruto, dengan senyum lima jari andalannya. "hahaha, itung-itung belajar menjadi seorang ibu" tawa Sakura. " ya, mengingat wajah nya yang manis itu! Siapa tahu bisa jadi ibu" canda Karin. Naruto tertawa geli mendengar celotehan kedua kakak sepupunya. Seolah ia benar-benar melupakan masalah yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini. "kalau begitu, sepertinya kau akan jarang pulang" Tsunade berkata.

"jarang pulang?" beo Naruto, tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan sang baa-chan. "oh, ayolah! Jangan bilang baa-chan tengah memikirkan bahwa anak asuh Naruto itu menganggapnya sebagai ibunya, dan meminta Naruto untuk selalu bersamanya setiap saat? Kemudian berakhir dengan pernikahan Naruto dan ayah anak itu? Baa-chan, dramatis sekali itu" Oceh Karin, seolah berhasil menebak apa yang ada dipikiran sang baa-chan.

"yah, kau memang selalu tahu isi hati ku, nona muda!" sahut sang baa-chan. Naruto meneguk ludahnya, Sakura tersedak makanannya dan membuatnya terbatuk-batuk mendengar ucapan Tsunade. Oke, Sakura sangat benci sinetron-sinetron kacangan yang hampir setiap hari memenuhi layar hiburan. Bahkan, setiap jam tak pernah absen untuk ditayangkan.

"lain kali ingatkan aku untuk membuang koleksi dorama milik baa-chan, Naruto!" bisik Sakura, tepat di telinga Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Pukul 9 pagi)**

Tsunade menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan halaman rumahnya yang luas. Ia menghentikan acara berkebunnya dan berjalan mendekati mobil berwarna hitam tersebut. Namun, seorang pria tampan keluar dari mobil dan membuat langkah Tsunade terhenti. "anda mencari siapa, tuan?" Tanya Tsunade, berusaha seramah mungkin.

Pria itu memandang Tsunade sejenak. Tsunade mulai berfikir, bahwa pria itu adalah seorang yang kaya dan sombong. Terlebih, saat pria itu mengacuhkan dirinya dan lebih memilih diam. Wanita paruh baya itu hampir saja melempar gunting rumput di tangannya ke arah pria raven itu, jika saja cucu kesayangannya tidak tiba secepat mungkin, dan menyapa ramah pria tersebut.

"maaf, Uchiha-san! Saya membuat anda menunggu" ucap Naruto, meminta maaf atas perbuatannya yang membuat Sasuke menunggu. "hn" sahut Sasuke, singkat. "apa anda menunggu lama?" Tanya Naruto, lagi. "tidak, pria itu baru saja sampai" Tsunade malah menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto pada Sasuke. "ahh, baa-chan! Maaf, Naru tidak melihat.. Naru berangkat dulu ya" pamit Naruto.

"ya, hati-hati" sahut Tsunade.

Naruto pun segera memasuki mobil Sasuke, setalah sang empunya mobil memintanya untuk masuk. Tsunade berdecak kesal melihat tingkah sombong Sasuke. Kenapa bisa Naruto mau bekerja untuk pria seperti itu? Ahh, semoga saja Naruto baik-baik saja dan kuat menghadapi keluarga kaya raya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di dalam mobil**

Sasuke menunjukan foto-foto bocah kecil yang Naruto ketahui bernama Uchiha Kintaro, putra semata wayang Sasuke. Bocah bersurai raven itu tampak imut di mata Naruto. "namanya Kintaro, tapi kami memanggilnya Kin" ujar Sasuke, memperkenalkan Naruto dengan putra semata wayangnya. "usianya baru 5 tahun 1 bulan.. kami akan tinggal di apartment beberapa hari lagi, untuk itulah aku meminta mu untuk mengasuhnya sekaligus mengajarinya" lanjut Sasuke.

"mengasuhnya?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "tapi diperjanjian kan aku hanya—"

"lupakan soal perjanjian! Dan baca perjanjian ini jelas-jelas!" seru Sasuke, menyela ucapan Naruto. Si pirang pun menyambar kertas yang ada di tangan kiri Sasuke. Dibacanya kertas tersebut, 1 menit kemudian Naruto terdiam dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Terjebak dalam perjanjian oleh orang sombong seperti Sasuke. Menjadi seorang pengasuh dari anak kecil yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui seluk beluknya. Dan iya, katakan 'Selamat datang pada neraka mu, Naruto' iblis-iblis kecil seolah tersenyum jenaka padanya.

"tapi, masa aku harus menginap di apartment mu sih? Memangnya dimana istri mu?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke diam, dan malah focus menyetir. Naruto yang menyadari kebodohannya pun, kembali merutuki sikapnya dalam hati. Betapa bodohnya ia, bertanya akan privasi orang lain, yang bahkan belum genap seminggu ia kenal. "maaf" ucap Naruto. "kami sudah bercerai saat Kin kecil" jawab Sasuke. Naruto tidak menyangka jika Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Kin sudah berkali-kali berganti pengasuh, ku harap kau cocok dengannya" Ujar Sasuke, jujur. _**'Kin pasti anak yang nakal' **_batin Naruto, miris sekali dengan nasibnya saat ini. "kau pasti mengira Kin anak yang nakal? Tak masalah, karena dia memang sangat nakal" Sasuke berhasil menebak isi hati Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mansion Uchiha (pukul 1 siang)**

Seolah seperti orang desa yang baru saja datang ke kota, Naruto terus mengaggumi mansion besar keluarga Uchiha yang begitu mewah dan indah. Arsitektur tradisional Jepang dicampur dengan gaya modern, terlihat begitu bersinar di mata Naruto. Jujur, ini kali pertama Naruto datang ke tempat mewah dan besar seperti ini. Apalagi, sambutan hormat para pelayan membuat Naruto salah tingkah sendiri.

Baru saja memasuki ruang tamu, Sasuke dan Naruto pun segera disambut oleh seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun berlari kencang ke arah Sasuke. "papa!" teriak bocah itu, seraya memeluk pinggang Sasuke sambil menjinjitkan kaki-kaki mungilnya. "hallo, adik kecil" sapa Naruto, ramah. Bocah bernama Kin itu terkejut dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh sang ayah.

"tidak apa-apa!" seru Sasuke. Kin menatap ragu ke arah Naruto. "Kintaro" Ujar Sasuke, membuat Kin mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah datar sang ayah. Tubuh kecil Kin gemetar saat melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke. Untunglah Naruto segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya ke dalam gendongannya. "Uchiha-san, apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya dan mengusap lembut surai raven Kin.

"Naruto Namikaze, pengasuh baru mu!" kata Sasuke, kemudian pria itu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menggendong Kin.

"apa nii-chan pengasuh balu Kin?" Tanya Kin, dengan suara cadelnya. "iya, kau benar" jawab Naruto, dengan senyum ramahnya. "holleeeee, kalau begitu ayo kita main!"

"EH" Pekik Naruto..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kin terus berlarian kesana-kemari membuat Naruto kewalahan sendiri mengejarnya. Asal, Naruto mengejarnya untuk berhenti, Kin malah terus mempercepat gerakannya dan menyangka bahwa Naruto sedang mengajaknya untuk bermain kejar-kejaran. Naluri bermainnya selalu saja keluar, seakan tak akan pernah habis sampai kapan pun.

"Kin, berhenti!" pinta Naruto, dengan peluh membasahi tubuh rampingnya. "tidak mau, ah! Kin masih mau belmain" Tolaknya. "tapi, Kin harus belajar" ujar Naruto. Kin menghentikan larinya dan menatap nyalang ke arah pengasuh barunya. "belajal? Kin gak mau belajal! Bosan!" teriaknya. Naruto menepuk jidatnya saat Kin mulai berlari lagi.

"auuhhhhh...aarrgggghhhh" Naruto memegangi dadanya sambil berteriak. Kin menghentikan larinya dan berlari ke arah Naruto dengan wajah paniknya. "Nalu-chan!" seru Kin, ketakutan. "aarrggghh...sakkitthhh" pekik Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto terjatuh ke tanah, Kin menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto berharap keadaan si pirang baik-baik saja. "Nalu—"

"KENA KAU!" seru Naruto, seraya menahan pergelangan tangan Kin. "Nalu-chan culang!" kata Kin, ngambek. "ayo, kita belajar!" ajak Naruto. Kin pun membiarkan tubuh kecilnya di gendong oleh Naruto memasuki mansion. Para maid menatap aneh Naruto yang dengan mudahnya menjinakan bocah nakal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam Hari**

Naruto masih berada di mansion Uchiha hingga pukul 9 malam. Mansion mulai tampak sepi, dan hanya sesekali saja seorang pelayan berlalu-lalang. Mereka tengah ber-istirahat mungkin, mengingat kesibukan mereka yang tiada tara, sudah sewajarnya jika pukul 9 sudah berada di kamar masing-masing dan terlelap di kasur empuk mereka. Naruto kini sedang berada di dalam kamar Kin. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah si kecil Kin terlelap.

Hanya memandang wajah polos Kin yang tertidur sambil memeluk erat boneka beruang miliknya. Ah, andai saja jika bangun Kin tidak semenyebalkan seperti tadi, pasti Naruto akan lebih mudah mengasuh anak Uchiha ini. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana para Uchiha yang lain? Sedari tadi ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa selain banyaknya pelayan yang bahkan Naruto sendiri tak tahu berapa jumlahnya.

Sasuke juga tak terlihat, karena menurut Kin, Sasuke memang jarang ada di rumah hingga malam hari. Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara debuman seperti sesuatu yang jatuh ke lantai, pemuda Namikaze itu pun segera keluar dari kamar Kin dan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat sosok wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik (namun terlihat pucat) terjatuh dari kursi rodanya.

"Nyonya" Naruto berlari dan menolong wanita tersebut. "apa anda tidak apa-apa? Mananya yang sakit?" Tanya Naruto, panic. "a..aku t..tidak a..apa-a..apa" jawabnya, dengan nada gagap dan pelan.

"IBU"

Naruto dan wanita itu menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Itu adalah Sasuke, ayah dari si kecil Kin yang baru saja tiba di ruangan tersebut. Sasuke segera melempar jas nya asal dan berlari ke arah Naruto dan wanita yang ia panggil ibu itu. "apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke, dengan nada tegas. "saya menemukan nyonya Uchiha sudah terjatuh, tuan" jawab Naruto, takut jika Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya.

"ibu, aku sudah bilang jangan keluar dari kamar jika sudah malam" kata Sasuke, seraya mengangkat tubuh sang ibu. Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Si pirang mendesah pelan, merasa bahwa kehadirannya tidak berguna di mata orang-orang kaya ini. "ah, memangnya siapa aku? Aku kan memang tidak pernah berguna" gumam Naruto. Naruto pun memungut jas Sasuke dan membawanya ke kamar Kin.

**.**

**.**

"NALU-CHAN, hiks"

Baru saja hendak berjalan menuju kamar Kin, Naruto mendengar suara Kin yang menangis memanggil namanya. Terdengar langkah kaki kecil Kin berlari melewati temaramnya suasana lorong yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan sebuah kamar yang Naruto sendiri tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya. "Kin-chan"

Kin memeluk erat pinggang ramping Naruto, seolah Naruto akan menghilang dari hidupnya. "Kenapa Nalu ninggalin Kin? Kin kan takut" kata Kin, wajahnya memerah dengan pipi yang sembab sehabis menangis. "maafin Naru ya, ayo Kin tidur lagi" ajak Naruto. "tapi Kin takut Nalu pelgi" imbuhnya. Naruto menyamakan tingginya dan mengusap lembut surai raven Kin. "Naru akan bersama Kin, janji" kata Naruto, tampaknya ia memang menikmati perannya menjadi pengasuh Kin.

Kin menggeleng pelan. Matanya pun tertuju pada jas milik ayahnya yang dipegang oleh Naruto. "oh, ini punya papa nya Kin" kata Naruto, salah tingkah sendiri, karena Kin menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Kin" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Kin penuh tanda Tanya. "papa sudah pulang?" Tanya Kin, seraya menunjuk jas milik Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum, "ya..dia ada di kamar baa-channya Kin" jawab Naruto. "EH" Naruto memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba Kin menarik pergelangan tangannya dan berjalan melewati lorong dengan cahaya yang tidak begitu terang.

Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah kamar yang berada di samping kamar Kin. Kamar dengan pintu mahoni berwarna putih gading itu adalah kamar yang sedari tadi Naruto perkirakan adalah kamar Sasuke. Karena mungkin saja, Sasuke tidak tega untuk membiarkan putra semata wayangnya tidur sendiri tanpa pengawasannya. "ini kamal papa" kata Kin, mulai menekan beberapa sandi yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan juga sang papa. "kok gak bisa sih" gerutunya.

"mungkin ayah mu telah mengganti sandinya Kin" Naruto berlutut seraya mencubit pelan hidung bangir Kin."biasanya bisa" gumam Kin, sedikit jengkel.

"apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" Tanya sang pemilik kamar yang baru saja tiba.

Kin menoleh dan berlari hendak menerjang papanya. Sementara Naruto menundukan kepalanya tidak enak hati, (takut jika Sasuke berpikiran macam-macam tentang dirinya).

"Kin mau bobo sama papa" kata Kin, dengan nada bahagia khas anak-anak sebaya dengannya. "tidurlah sendiri" sahut Sasuke, melepaskan tangan Kin dari pinggangnya. Naruto menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah Sasuke yang langsung berjalan melewatinya. Kin hampir saja menangis, membuat Naruto kasihan melihatnya. Ditambah lagi bantingan pintu yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke membuat Kin sukses menangis.

"tuan, buka pintunya! Saya mohon, kasihan Kin" Naruto berusaha membuat Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sementara Kin terus menangis, berharap sang ayah membukakan pintu kamarnya. "Kin mau bobo sama papa, hiks.. papa kan janji mau bobo sama Kin, hiks" isak Kin. Naruto menoleh ke arah Kin. _**'apa mungkin hal ini selalu terjadi setiap malam?' **_pikirnya. Kalau iya, kasihan sekali bocah kecil ini. Sepertinya Naruto tahu kenapa Kin selalu berbuat nakal setiap hari. Sebab Kin ingin lebih dimengerti, dan mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup dari papanya.

"Kin, bobo sama Naru-chan saja ya?" tawar Naruto. Kin menghentikan tangisannya dan memeluk pinggang Naruto. "hummm" katanya, seraya menghapus kasar air matanya. Naruto pun segera menggendong Kin ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar Kin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 jam kemudian..**

Suasana terasa panas malam ini. Apa hanya perasaannya saja? Atau memang atmosfir di dalam kamarnya terasa lebih panas dari biasanya? Sasuke kembali memakai baju piyamanya yang ia lepas akibat rasa gerah yang ia rasakan. Padahal mandi sudah, AC pun juga sudah menyala, akan tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur walau sudah merasa lelah disekujur tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan putra semata wayangnya hinggap di dalam pikirannya. 2 jam yang lalu, ia masih bisa mendengar suara tangis Kin yang membuat kedua telinganya sakit. Tumben sekali Kin tidak menangis meraung-raung seperti biasanya. Hebat sekali pengasuh baru Kin itu. Rasa ingin melihat putra kecilnya pun secara tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam hatinya. Merasa bersalah tidak punya waktu untuk si kecil Kin.

Berhubung tidak bisa tidur, Sasuke pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kamar Kin yang terletak di samping kamarnya. Pria 25 tahun itu pun segera menekan kata sandi kamar buah hatinya yang hanya dirinya dan putranya lah yang tahu. Pintu pun terbuka, dengan sangat berhati-hati Sasuke memasuki kamar Kin yang gelap. Hanya bayangan-bayangan lampu berbentuk bintang saja yang terlihat bersinar.

Kin tertidur pulas di dalam pelukan Naruto, pengasuh sekaligus gurunya. Wajah keduanya terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Sasuke terus memperhatikan wajah Kin dan Naruto secara bergantian. "hoaamm" Sasuke menguap lebar dengan tidak elitnya. Ia mengantuk setelah melihat Kin dan Naruto. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke pun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kin yang sedang dipeluk oleh Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi Hari..**

"HUWAAHHHH" terdengar teriakan cempreng dari seorang pemuda blonde yang terkejut ketika melihat sosok asing menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan bahunya. Tak lupa tangan kanannya pria itu berada tepat pada bagian bokongnya. "kau berisik sekali" gumam pria itu, tanpa membuka matanya. Bukannya bangun, Sasuke (tersangka) malah menyamankan wajahnya di area tersebut. "bangun.. cepat bangun, dasar teme!" Naruto berusaha berontak.

"sudah tidur saja,dobe! Kau tidak tahu hah? Aku lelah sekali tahu" igaunya. "hahahaha, empuk sekali" Sasuke menepuk bokong kenyal milik Naruto.

DUAAGGGHHHHH...

Dengan raut wajah kesal, Naruto menendang Sasuke hingga sang Uchiha pun terjerembab ke lantai. Sontak saja Sasuke terbangun dengan tidak elitnya. "kenapa kau ini, hah?" Tanya Sasuke, tidak terima. Memangnya tidak sakit apa? Sakit tahu. "kenapa apanya? DASAR MESUM!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Astaga, bisa tidak sih Naruto tidak berteriak pagi-pagi begini? Merusak telinga saja.

"APA? BERANI SEKALI KAU BERKATA BEGITU" Sasuke balas teriak. Wah, sepertinya baru kali ini Sasuke berteriak, tanpa sadar pula. "kau meraba-raba bokong ku! Dasar paman mesum" Naruto berdiri di atas kasur, dengan kemeja yang melorot sampai bahu (akibat ulah Sasuke) sambil menyilangkan tangannya ke dada.

"A..Apa?" Sasuke gugup mendengar perkataan Naruto. Oh, yakin? Menurut ku sih, Sasuke gugup karena berusaha menutupi wajah mesumnya akibat melihat pose Naruto yang—ugghh—sexy—sekali itu. **'aku normal' **Inner Sasuke membentak perasaannya.

_**Cklekk..**_

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu. Dimana sosok berwajah unyu dengan piyama bermotif bebek berjalan ke arah mereka. "Papa" dengan raut wajah riang Kin memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke hendak memarahi Kin. Namun, Kin berjalan menaiki kasur dan memeluk Naruto. Entahlah apa yang dilakukan oleh bocah itu. "Nalu-chan, ayo kita mandi!" ajak Kin. "APA?" teriak Naruto. Sasuke menepuk pelan dahinya saat mendengar permintaan Kin.

"lho, otouto, kau disini? Pantas saja tidak ada di kamar" seorang pria lain berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Kin yang tidak tertutup. Pria berusia 27 tahunan itu tersenyum centil ke arah Naruto yang sedang di peluk manja oleh si kecil Kin. "wah, itu ibu baru Kin? Manisnya" Puji pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi, itu. "bukan ini Nalu-chan, pengasuh Kin" sahut Kin.

"apa?benarkah?" Tanya Itachi, pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Kin. "wah, masih ada kesempatan nih" dengan ganjennya, Itachi mengelus wajah Naruto. Si pirang bersemu merah mendapatkan perhatian dari Itachi. "Ji-chan mesum, ih" ejek Kin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setibanya di rumah, Naruto langsung diceramahi oleh neneknya yang begitu khawatir akan dirinya yang semalaman tidak pulang ke rumah. Wajar saja jika neneknya khawatir, Naruto itu memang sejak kecil sering jadi incaran laki-laki hidung belang. Sampai sekarang pun masih, wajahnya yang manis melebihi gadis seusianya itulah penyebabnya. Bahkan, waktu SMP saja Tsunade pernah hampir menyuntik mati seorang pria mesum, hanya karena laki-laki itu meremas bokong mon—maksud ku subur milik Naruto.

"kau ini, aku sudah takut kau kenapa-kenapa, Naru" oceh Tsunade.

"maaf, baa-chan" ucap Naruto, merasa bersalah karena lupa menghubungi sang nenek. Tsunade melirik bocah kecil yang sedari tadi bergelayut manja pada sang cucu. "siapa anak ini?" Tanya Tsunade. "Uchiha Kintaro, dia anak didik sekaligus anak asuh ku" jawab Naruto. "bukan anak tiri kan"canda Karin, yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan bunga pemberian fans nya.

"Nee-chan!"

"hahaha, bercanda bocah!" sahut Karin.

"Nalu-chan, Kin suka belada di luma Nalu-chan" ujar Kin. Hati siapapun pasti akan mencair saat melihat wajah polos Kin yang mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Bahkan, Karin sempat melupakan bunganya dan berpikir _**'makhluk macam apa anak itu' **_

"_KYAAAAA _anak siapa ini?"

Huft..

Itu suara Sakura yang baru saja tiba di ruang keluarga, dengan handuk melilit di kepalanya. Tercium aroma sabun mandi, sepertinya gadis itu baru saja mandi. Mengingat durasi mandinya yang bisa menghabiskan waktu 45 menit, jadi Sakura tidak tahu bahwa ada tamu yang datang ke rumahnya. Kin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto. Ia takut dengan sikap Sakura yang sedikit agresif padanya.

"dia hanya anak kecil, Sakura" kata Karin, mengingatkan adik sepupunya. Mengerti maksud Karin, Sakura mendengus kesal dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "cih, aku tahu!" sahutnya, kesal.

"dia Kintaro, anak asuhnya Naruto" sang nenek memberitahukan dirinya. "ara? Lucu sekali" `puji Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kantor pun juga sama, Sasuke terlihat sibuk dengan urusan-urusannya. Tumpukan kertas, dan berbagai masalah perusahaan, harus di handle secepat mungkin. Membuat dirinya terlihat begitu sibuk hingga melupakan segalanya. Bahkan, saking larutnya bekerja, Sasuke lupa untuk makan. Padahal, belum tentu sepulang bekerja ia makan.

**Krriiett..**

Matanya melirik ke arah pintu, untuk melihat siapa yang datang. "apa kabar?" Tanya sosok tersebut. Sasuke kembali focus pada kertas-kertas laporannya, dan tidak ada niat untuk melihat ke arah wanita tersebut. "aku Tanya, apa kabar mu?" Tanya wanita itu, lagi. "baik" sahut, Sasuke—mengetikan kata demi kata di laptop miliknya. "oh" Wanita itu pun mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"bagaimana dengan Kin?" wanita itu terus bertanya. "baik" jawab Sasuke, singkat. "benarkah? Apa dia tidak merindukan ku? Atau bahkan menanyakan ku, aku kan ibunya" lanjut wanita bersurai pirang pucat yang mengaku adalah ibu Kin. "ibunya?" beo Sasuke, menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap wanita bernama lengkap Yamanak Ino ( Shimura Ino). "kenapa?" Tanya Ino.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "kau bilang kau tidak mau mengakui Kin putra mu" kata Sasuke. "kapan aku bilang begitu?" Tanya Ino, kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke. "kau lupa? Baiklah, aku juga lupa" kata Sasuke, santai.

"mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke. Rasanya lucu, jika sudah banyak bicara, tapi baru bertanya. "aku ingin kau memberikan Kin pada ku" jawab Ino. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah mantan istrinya, "silahkan saja jika kau bisa" tantang Sasuke. "kau pikir dengan tahta Uchiha mu itu kau bisa menang melawan persidangan?" Tanya Ino. "tidak" jawabnya, enteng. "lalu, apa maksud mu?" Tanya Ino, jengah dengan sikap Sasuke yang terbilang begitu sulit di tebak. "kau akan temukan jawabannya, pergilah!" seru Sasuke, mengusir Ino.

"baiklah.. ku pastikan Kin ada di tangan ku" tantangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nalu kan janji, kalau Kin bisa mengeljakan tugas yang Nalu kasih, Nalu mau ajak Kin jalan-jalan" Kin berkata seraya menggoreskan crayon miliknya ke atas kertas. Naruto memasang pose berpikir. Ah, iya, dia memang berjanji pada Kin pergi ke taman jika anak itu bersikap baik dan mengerjakan tugas yang ia berikan.

"Nalu ingatkan?" Tanya Kin.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "apa Kin pernah ke taman?" Tanya Naruto. Kin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "kita pergi ke taman" ajak Naruto. Kin bersorak senang mendengar ajakan Naruto.

"sekalang..sekalang.." pintanya.

Naruto mencubit pelan pipi gembul Kin dan membantu anak itu membereskan mainannya. Sesuai perjanjian, kalau Kin mau tetap bersama Naruto di rumah sang blonde, Kin tidak boleh manja dan bersedia membereskan mainannya sendiri. Itu mengajarkan Kin supaya si bocah raven bisa mandiri tanpa harus merengek setiap hari, seperti yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak orang kaya lainnya yang hanya bisa merengek manja pada pelayan dan orang tua mereka.

"habis itu Kin makan ya" kata Naruto.

"suapin" rengeknya manja.

"harus makan sendiri, nanti Naru telepon papanya Kin,lho" ancam Naruto.

Kin menatap horror Naruto yang hendak membuka flip handphone-nya. Si kecil Kin pun segera memasukan sesuapan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. "Bagus, anak pintar!" Puji Naruto, seraya mencubit pelan hidung bangir nan mungil milik Kin. Kin merona malu saat Naruto memuji dirinya, bahkan ayahnya saja tidak pernah memujinya seperti yang Naruto lakukan. Kin merasa, Naruto memiliki sikap yang lembut padanya, hingga Kin berpikir bahwa Naruto cocok menjadi seorang ibu untuknya.

"Nalu"

"ya?" Tanya Naruto, ia menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mem-paraf hasil pekerjaan Kin yang ia berikan pada anak itu. "apa Nalu sudah menikah?" Tanya Kintaro. Naruto terdiam sejenak, ingatannya pun kembali saat dimana ia mendapatkan pesan singkat dari mantan kekasihnya dan juga tunangannya, yang mengatakan hendak membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Apa itu sakit? Tentu saja, itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Nalu?" Kin membuyarkan lamunan sang blonde. "Kin, cepat habiskan makanan mu! Habis itu kita ke taman" Ujar Naruto, meminta Kin untuk menyelesaikan makan siangnya. "okay!" sahut Kin, kembali melanjutkan makannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, benar Sasuke ya?"

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya, untuk sekedar melihat seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Teman SMA nya, Suigetsu Hoshigaki, adalah orang yang tadi memanggilnya. Mereka pun saling berjabat tangan. Pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu melirik buku-buku yang ada di tangan sang Uchiha. Sedikit menahan tawa ketika membaca judul buku –buku yang hendak dibeli oleh Sasuke.

"ekhem, kau hendak berdongeng?" Tanya Suigetsu, menahan tawa.

"Ah, iya" jawab Sasuke, melirik ke arah buku-buku miliknya. "siapa?" Tanya Suigetsu, sedikit kepo. "putra ku" sahut Sasuke, singkat. "kau sudah menikah? Astaga, cepat sekali.." Suigetsu menutup mulutnya, ketika menyadari suaranya yang membuat para pengunjung toko buku menoleh ke arah mereka. "ya, begitulah" kata Sasuke, seraya memilih-milih buku bacaan anak-anak yang bagus untuk putranya.

"dengan siapa?" bisik Suigetsu.

"jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu, carilah artikel yang dimuat 6 tahun yang lalu.. disana ada banyak berita tentang diri ku" jawab Sasuke, berjalan meninggalkan Suigetsu yang mematung mendengar ucapannya. Suigetsu hampir saja lupa, siapa pemuda yang dulu pernah menjadi teman sekelasnya itu. "6 tahun yang lalu? Berarti Sasuke menikah di usia—ASTAGA MUDA SEKALI"

"hmmppp" Suigetsu kembali menutup mulutnya, saat lagi-lagi para pengunjung menatap aneh dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto memperhatikan Kintaro yang tengah asyik dengan es krim nya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, Naruto membelikannya saat Kin merengek kehausan sehabis bermain. Kin begitu menikmati es krim nya, dengan Naruto yang mengusap surai ravennya penuh kasih sayang. Merasakan usapan sayang dari Naruto, Kin pun menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha Naruto.

Awalnya, si pirang kaget saat mendapati tindakan si kecil Kin. Senyum pun terulas di bibirnya setelah tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh anak asuhnya itu. Dengan lembut Naruto mengusap rambut Kin.

**Drrtt.**

_**From : Sasuke**_

_**Kalian dimana? Tsunade-san bilang kalian ada di taman.. apa itu tidak jauh dari rumah mu?**_

"Nalu, kenapa belhenti?" Tanya Kin, ketika tidak merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya. "papa Kin mencari kita" sahut Naruto, memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana jins nya. Kin merenggut kesal dan membuang stick es krim nya ke tanah. "Kin gak mau pulang!" kata bocah itu, seraya bangkit dari posisinya dan memasang pose mengambek andalannya.

Naruto tersenyum manis, "tapi Kin harus pulang" bujuk Naruto. "Nalu, Kin gak mau pulang" sahutnya, kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam Hari..**

Badai menerjang kota Konoha malam ini. Suara petir dan angin yang menjadi satu, menambah kesan horror bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Memang malam ini sudah diberitakan akan ada hujan badai, dan sudah diperingati untuk tidak keluar malam bagi warga kota Konoha. Saat perjalanan pulang, Sasuke dan Naruto harus menunda perjalanan pulang mereka, dan terpaksa menginap di sebuah hotel.

Sialnya, hotel yang mereka pesan bukanlah hotel bintang 5 yang sering Sasuke pesan jika ada keperluan. Love Hotel, ya, mereka menginap di love hotel! Itu juga karena keadaan yang darurat. Sasuke tidak bisa menemukan hotel mewah dengan kondisi cuaca yang tidak memungkinkan seperti ini. Ia pun dengan terpaksanya menyewa hotel tersebut untuk berteduh semalaman.

Naruto juga merasa canggung saat para pelayan hotel memandang mereka dengan penuh tanda Tanya. Mungkin mereka mengira jika Sasuke dan Naruto adalah suami-istri yang baru dikaruniai oleh seorang anak.

"Nalu, Kin lapal" kata Kin—seraya menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas tatami. Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya pun juga ikut menoleh ke arah Kin, sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa keroncongan. Ya, ia hampir saja lupa, bahwa ia belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi siang. Naruto tengah membaca buku (yang dibeli Sasuke di toko buku) pun menutup bukunya dan berjalan mendekati Kin.

"Lapal..lapal..lapal..Kin mulai lapal.." Kin berguling ke sana kemari, tidak mempedulikan buku gambar miliknya dan crayonnya yang berantakan akibat ulahnya. "Kin mau apa, hm?" Tanya Naruto, seraya berlutut di hadapan Kin. "Kin mau mie yang tadi siang itu tuh" jawab Kin. Sasuke memandang mereka dari jarak 10 meter dengan penuh tanda Tanya. Posisinya yang memang sedang bersandar di tempat tidur, memang agak jauh dari jarak Kin dan Naruto berada.

"Oh, ramen. Tapi kita tidak punya ramen" kata Naruto, seraya berjalan ke arah meja bar, yang memisahkan kamar dan dapur. Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang mulai terlihat samar di balik kaca yang memisahkan kamar dan dapur di hotel itu. Baru saja menyadari jika tubuh Naruto terlihat feminim jika lebih diperhatikan lagi.

"tapi, kita punya tomat, telur, keju, dan daging giling.. tidak apakan?"

Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptop, saat melihat Naruto kembali terlihat sambil menunjukan bahan-bahan yang ia temukan di kulkas. "Holleeee" Kin beranjak dari posisinya dan hendak berlari ke arah Naruto.

_**Jdeaarrrr... gludukkk...gluuduukkk..**_

"PAPA" Teriak Kin.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara petir dan lampu mati seketika. "Kin, jangan lari!" seru Naruto. "NALU, PAPA, Kin takut..huwweeeeee" tangis Kin. Sasuke segera mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menyalakan flash yang terdapat pada ponsel canggihnya. Kin menoleh saat melihat sinar lampu yang berasal dari flash ponsel milik ayahnya.

Kin berlari menerjang sang ayah. Ia memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pelukan papanya. Seolah mengatakan jika ia sangat takut dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Maaf, Sasuke! Aku tidak menemukan lilin di dapur" ucap Naruto—mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah Sasuke. "tidak apa-apa" sahut Sasuke, yang sedang menggendong si kecil Kin.

Naruto melirik Kin yang terisak di gendongan ayahnya. Dengan lembut, Naruto mengusap surai raven Kin. "Nalu..hiks..Kin takut..hiks" isaknya. "dia takut petir" kata Sasuke. "tak apa! Wajar saja, dia masih kecil" sahut Naruto. "sepertinya para petugas belum juga bisa membetulkan listriknya" lanjut Naruto. "terpaksa kita tidur dalam keadaan gelap" sambung Sasuke.

"aku bisa tidur di sofa" imbuh Naruto.

"tidak! Kau bisa sakit nanti" ujar Sasuke, sekilas tampak raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"kau bisa tidur di kasur menemani Kin" lanjut Sasuke, mengusap lembut punggung buah hatinya.

"Kin mau bobo sama Papa dan Nalu, ya? Kin takut" Ternyata Kin belum tidur.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Kemudian, keduanya pun saling tersenyum dan menuruti permintaan si kecil Kin. Keduanya pun segera membaringkan tubuh mereka di atas ranjang berukuran king size. Posisi Kin di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Naruto yang memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya. "Tidurlah, Naruto!" titah Sasuke, saat matanya yang terpejam kembali terbuka dan melihat Naruto yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang bersinar akibat sinar ponsel yang menerpa wajah manis sang blonde. "sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur" ujar Naruto, dengan suara pelan. "kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. "aku takut jika berbaring di kasur yang sama dengan seorang mesum seperti mu" kata Naruto, kembali teringat adegan dimana Sasuke meremas pelan bokongnya saat mereka tidur di kamar Kin.

"cih, aku benar-benar tidak sadar, dobe" elak Sasuke, berusaha mengelak bahwa ia tidak benar-benar berniat berlaku mesum pada Naruto. "Apa kau bilang? Berani sekali kau, dasar teme mesum!" balas Naruto, sambil ber-pout.

"sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja" Naruto meletakan ponselnya di bawah bantal dan menarik selimut menutupi dadanya. "kau yakin? Bagaimana jika aku memperkosa mu sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke. "lakukan jika kau sudah bosan hidup" tantang Naruto, dari balik selimut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N: Hey, Ai back! With new story, of course! Hehehehe.. bagaimana menurut kalian? Abal banget pasti. Terimakasih banyak buat readers yang masih mau baca fic ini. Ai mau sedikit curhat nih, masa-masa fic SasuNaru udah jarang keliatan sih..hiksu! padahalkan, itu pairing kesukaan AI. Dan lagi, ada satu senpai fav nya Ai yang berhenti jadi penulis pair yaoi..huweee,, Ai doain semoga senpai itu tetap berkarya dengan fic-fic nya yang bagus dan semakin bagus pastinya.. Amien, sekian dulu deh..**

**Hope you guys Like IT!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? (maybe)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little Boy**

**Sasunaru, Slight SasuIno**

**Romance/Drama/Family**

**Rating : Teen**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Usia:**

**Naruto, Gaara: 21 tahun**

**Neji : 22 tahun**

**Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Karin: 25 tahun**

**Sai, Itachi: 27 tahun**

**Kin: 5 tahun**

**Kyuubi: 24 tahun**

**Deidara: 16 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu, Nar?" Tanya seorang pria kepada pemuda berwajah manis yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Naruto. Pemuda berkulit tan itu memutar mata bosan, sebenarnya ia sudah tidak mau lagi berbicara dengan orang yang kini sedang berhadapan dengannya. Hanya saja, sikapnya yang tidak enakan itu yang telah membuatnya terlibat dalam perbincangan hangat dengan pria bernama lengkap, Neji Hyuga itu.

"aku bekerja sebagai seorang guru les, dan kini seorang pria meminta ku untuk menjadi guru rumaha untuk putra kecilnya" jawab Naruto.

"oh, kau tidak mengambil beasiswa mu ke London?" Tanya Neji, seraya menyendokan daging steak ke dalam mulutnya dengan gaya yang begitu anggun. "tawarannya sudah tidak berlaku lagi" jawab Naruto, tanpa ada niat. "kalau boleh ku tahu, kenapa kau menyanggupi permintaan ku untuk bertemu?" lagi, Neji bertanya. "kau tahu? mungkin, kedua kakak ku akan menghukum ku jika aku menemui mu lagi, hanya saja aku tidak tega membaca pesan mu yang terlihat seperti seorang pengemis" jawab Naruto.

Neji tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Naruto. "selalu begitukan dimata mu" sahut Neji. "katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan!" seru Naruto, datar. "hahaha, berapa lama kau bekerja paa Uchiha itu hingga membuat mu sedikit tertular sikap mereka?" Tanya Neji. "apa maksud mu?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Gaara masuk rumah sakit dan ia ingin kau menemuinya" ujar Neji, menerawang ke arah jalanan.

"kalian mau apalagi? Aku tidak mengerti, kalian sendiri yang meminta ku untuk menjauh.. tapi, kenapa malah kalian yang mendekati ku lagi?" Naruto mengaduk pelan jus pesanannya, tanpa ada niat untuk meminumnya. "aku tidak meminta mu menjauh, begitu pun Gaara" timpal Neji. Naruto tertawa sangau, "memang bukan kalian, tapi ketua klan kalian lah yang meminta" sahut Naruto.

"jadi, kau ingin aku meminta para tetua meminta maaf pada mu? Katakan Naruto! Aku akan melakukannya"

"tidak perlu! Simpan saja argument mu itu, tetua kalian tidak perlu membuang tenaga mereka hanya untuk meminta maaf pada orang miskin seperti ku" kata Naruto.

"maaf Neji, aku punya kehidupan yang harus ku jalani.. tidak punya waktu untuk masuk ke dalam hidup kalian lagi" lanjut Naruto, seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Neji seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kantor Uchiha corps, lebih tepatnya di ruangan yang bertuliskan Direktur Uchiha Sasuke, tampak seorang bocah laki-laki berparas imut memandang jenuh ke luar jendela. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan bermotif mobil-mobilan di tangannya. Dua jam lamanya ia menunggu, namun yang ditunggu tidak juga Nampak di ruangan sang ayah. Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan lembar kerjanya, sedikit jenuh melihat putra semata wayangnya yang tampak gelisah menunggu pengasuhnya.

"Nalu lama" gumam Kin, seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk yang tersedia di ruangan sang ayah. Dijalankannya mobil-mobil mini miliknya di atas sandaran sofa, anak kecil yang sedang galau ini sepertinya memang benar-benar ingin sekali bertemu dengan Naruto. "kau harus sabar, Kin!" seru sang ayah di balik lembar kerjanya. Kin menoleh ke arah sang ayah, ia hanya mendengus kesal, kenapa ayahnya itu selalu bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini? "aku mau Nalu, sekalang!" seru Kin.

_**Cklekk..**_

Pintu terbuka, dan menyembulkan dua sosok yang tampak familiar di hadapan mereka. "nah, ini ruangan otouto, Naru-chan" kata seorang pria bersurai raven ikat kuda kepada pemuda pirang disamping kirinya. "NALU!" teriakan girang terdengar dari bibir kecil Kin. "Kin-chan!" Naruto merentangkan tangannya dan bersiap menerima pelukan dari anak asuhnya.

Sasuke sedikit kesal melihat kehadiran sang kakak yang kelihatannya agak ganjen di hadapan Naruto. "mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke, dingin dan menusuk. "ahh, maaf lebih baik aku tidak ke sini saja" jawab Naruto. Sasuke terkejut saat Naruto lah yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Padahal, pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan khusus untuk kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

"yasudah, kalau tidak dibutuhkan, kita kencan saja yuk, Naru!" ajak Itachi—mengenggam tangan Naruto. Si blonde tampak salting dibuatnya. Maklum saja, Itachi itu kan tampan. Siapasih yang tidak salah tingkah kalau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh cowok ganteng macem Itachi? Melihat wajah salting Naruto, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tidak rela jika dobe-nya harus menunjukan wajah saltingnya di depan sang kakak, yang notabene rival baginya.

"Pergilah, Aniki!" titah Sasuke.

"apa? Kau membolehkan aku kencan dengan Naruto, asyikkkk!"

'_**sial! Apa-apaan si keriput ini!' **_batin Sasuke kesal.

"Nalu di sini saja! Sama Kin, ya?" Pinta si kecil Kin, sebagai penyelamat Imej si papa. "kalau enggak Kin nangis nih" ancam Kin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Naruto' House)**

"Oi, Sakura! Kau lihat Naruto?" Tanya Karin, yang baru saja tiba di ruang keluarga. Sakura yang sedang menorehkan cat kuku pada kuku tangannya pun menggeleng pelan, dengan tetap focus pada nail art-nya. "anak itu pergi dari jam 10 tadi" jawab Sakura. "ck, anak itu" decak Karin, dengan isengnya, ia menyenggol tangan Sakura yang sedang asyik dengan kutek-nya.

"ck, apaan sih! Kotor kan" kata Sakura, cat kukunya tumpah ke baju santai kesayangannya. Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendapati sikap adik sepupunya itu. "baju dari si mangkuk kan?" goda Karin. Sakura blushing sendiri mendengar kakaknya menggoda dirinya. "siapa sih namanya, aku lupa" Karin memasang pose berpikir.

Ok, Karin memang suka sekali membuat adik sepupunya yang cantik itu merona malu. "sana-sana pergi! Hari inikan kau libur, carilah pacar sendiri!" kata Sakura. "pacar? Oh, iya.. sudah berapa tahun aku jomblo" Tanya Karin, entah pada siapa. Ia mulai menghitung pakai sepuluh jari tangannya, menerka-nerka kapan terakhir kali ia pacaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari pun tiba, Naruto masih menunggu Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Sesekali ia memperhatikan Sasuke dan sesekali Naruto akan mengusap lembut surai raven Kin yang sedang tertidur pulas di pahanya. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh malam, akan tetapi Sasuke masih belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin pulang. Kacamata masih bertengger di hidung mancungnya, suara-suara khas orang mengetik terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto.

"apa kau lelah?" Tanya Sasuke, kasihan juga melihat Naruto dengan wajah bantalnya. "sedikit" jawab Naruto. "sebentar lagi kita pulang" kata Sasuke. _**'dari dua jam yang lalu kau juga bilang begitu tahu' **_batin Naruto, sedikit mencak-mencak seperti orang gila. "oh, iya" sahut Naruto. Kin makin menyamankan dirinya di paha empuk Naruto.

"aku sih tidak masalah jika kau hendak pulang pagi, tapi aku hanya kasihan pada Kin-chan.. tidak baik jika tidur seperti ini" sindir Naruto.

Sasuke mendengar sindiran Naruto atas dirinya yang workaholic itu. Dengan sedikit berdecak pelan, pria bermarga Uchiha itu pun segera men-shut down computer kerjanya. Tak lupa melepaskan jas miliknya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu. "ayo, pulang!" ajak Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

_**(Apartment Sasuke)**_

"Hmmm..nyamm..nyammm..Nalu..hmmmmm" igau Kin saat Naruto membaringkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas kasur. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat wajah polos Kin yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Dikecupnya kening Kin dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu. "mimpi indah, Kin-chan" bisik Naruto, layaknya seorang ibu.

Naruto masih belum menyadari Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya di depan pintu. Hingga saat sang blonde berniat untuk keluar, barulah ia menyadari akan kehadiran Sasuke di sana. Sasuke bersandar pada pintu, sambil mengunyah tomat merah segar di tangannya. "hey, mama" sapa Sasuke, sedikit menggoda Naruto.

"apaansih" protes Naruto, dengan pipi yang merona. Sasuke senang saat melihat Naruto yang terlihat blushing akibat tingkahnya. "aku juga mau seperti Kin" ujar Sasuke—menunjukan pipinya ke arah Naruto, dengan maksud minta dicium. "nih!" Kata Naruto, seraya mengepalkan tangannya. "sudah sana tidur, aku juga mau tidur!" oceh Naruto—berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk keluar dari kamar Kin.

"ayolah, besokan hari sabtu, dobe!" sahut Sasuke, saat Naruto dengan susah payah mendorongnya ke luar. "tapi aku ngantuk, teme! Jika kau tidak bisa tidur, kau bisa menonton tv di luar" Omel Naruto, memangnya manusia mana yang tidak capek, seharian tanpa ada istirahat. "temani aku, dobe" pinta Sasuke. "mau kau bersimpuh tidak akan pernah, teme!" kata Naruto, seperti ibu-ibu yang menolak ajakan suaminya untuk bergadang.

"yasudah, aku disini saja" Sasuke berjalan mendekati ranjang Kin, dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping putra tunggalnya itu. "apa-apaan sih, teme? Kau kan bisa tidur di kamar mu" Naruto juga ikut mendekati ranjang Kin dan berusaha menarik Sasuke (supaya sang empunya badan terjatuh dari kasur). "kau ini, ini kan kamar anak ku. Wajar dong, kalau aku tidur di sini" ujar Sasuke.

Ah, iya benar juga. Memangnya siapa Naruto? Ia kan hanya seorang pengasuh, tidak berhak kan kalau ia mengusir orang tua anak asuhnya keluar dari kamar si anak. "aku akan tidur di ruang tamu" Naruto hendak beranjak pergi.

_**Greppp..**_

Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya. "siapa bilang kau boleh tidur di sana?" Tanya Sasuke. "lalu aku tidur dimana?" Naruto balik bertanya, dengan wajah gusar. "disamping Kin! Tidurlah disana" seru Sasuke. Naruto berdecak kesal, dan mau tidak mau ia pun membaringkan dirinya disamping Kin. "jangan macam-macam, teme!"

"aku tidak macam-macam.. aku hanya satu macam" sahut Sasuke.

Saahh, si teme itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 Bulan Kemudian..**

Tak terasa 3 bulan lamanya, Naruto bekerja menjadi pengasuh sekaligus guru untuk Uchiha Kintaro. Ternyata tidak begitu buruk menjalaninya, disamping gaji yang besar, Naruto pun juga semakin menyayangi bocah kecil itu seperti ia menyayangi anaknya sendiri. Hitung-hitung belajar menjadi seorang ibu. Hah, iya.. begitulah kedua kakak sepupunya mengatakan.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Yah, ayah Kin itu juga semakin bisa membagi waktunya untuk si kecil Kin. Sasuke pun juga sering terlihat bersama Naruto dan juga si kecil Kin. Entah menemani mereka belanja, bermain, atau mungkin saat Kin belajar. Naruto jadi heran sendiri dengan sikap pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Seperti saat ini, Sasuke pun menyempatkan diri untuk menemani Naruto dan Kin berbelanja kebutuhan mereka di supermarket.

Sasuke tampak berjalan di samping Naruto yang sedang mendorong troli, dan si keci Kin yang kelihatannya asyik berada di atas troli dengan Naruto yang mendorongnya. Mereka bahkan Nampak seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. "Kin suka lamen..Kin suka lamen.." Kata Kin, ketika Naruto memasukan selusin cup ramen ke dalam troli. Sasuke memutar mata bosan, sejak Naruto memasakan makanan kuah berlemak itu, Kin menjadi maniak ramen seperti si pirang.

Sasuke sih tidak masalah akan hal itu. Tapi, ia terganggu saat Kin lebih menyukai ramen cup yang belum tentu sehat dibandingkan masakannya (asal tahu saja, Sasuke memasak kalau Naruto sedang tidak bersama mereka). "lagi dong, Nalu-chan!" pinta Kin, ketika Naruto hanya memasukan 12 cup ramen ke dalam troli. "tidak boleh, Kin!" seru Naruto, seolah melupakan fakta bahwa ia juga seorang maniak ramen. "dua saja, deh" Kin terus merengek.

Naruto melirik Sasuke, seolah meminta bantuan si raven untuk menghentikan rengekan putra kecilnya. "tidak boleh!" seru keduanya bersamaan. Kin memandang Sasuke dan Naruto satu-persatu. "gak asyik!" sahut Kin, ngambek. Tangan kecilnya pun akhirnya mengambil 3 cup ramen dan memasukannya ke dalam troli. "kalau kau bersikeras seperti itu, bayar saja sendiri" ujar sang ayah.

Kin merogoh saku celananya, dan mengambil dompet berbentuk beruang miliknya. Dibukanya dompet tersebut, dan melihat sisa uang yang ada. "oke" sahutnya, dengan raut wajah tidak rela. Naruto jadi sedih melihatnya, "huuuhhhhh, Kin! Baiklah, 3 saja,ya" Naruto memeluk tubuh kecil Kin. "asyiikkk, Nalu-chan baik!" Kin membalas pelukan Naruto.

"jadi, siapa pemuda manis ini?"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah seorang wanita bersurai blonde pucat yang juga sedang membawa troli belanjaan. Sasuke menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya saat mendapati mantan istrinya juga berada di pusat perbelanjaan yang sama dengan mereka. Kintaro kecil memandang tak suka wanita itu. "apa dia calon ibu Kin, Sasuke?" Tanya Ino, sedikit melayangkan tatapan mengejek ke arah Naruto.

"atau hanya orang yang kau sewa untuk membuat Kin menjadi lebih akrab dengan mu?"

Ino tersenyum sinis ke arah Naruto. "kau dibayar berapa oleh Sasuke, hm?" Tanya Ino, dan membuat Naruto sukses tertunduk. "setidaknya dia bukan orang yang menjual dirinya demi harta seperti istri ku" bela Sasuke. Ino membulatkan matanya saat mendengar Sasuke membela Naruto. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke pada siapapun, termasuk dirinya yang pernah menjadi istri sang Uchiha bungsu.

"itu kesalahan mu yang terlalu lemah saat itu" sindir Ino.

"aku bangga akan kelemahan ku.. karena bisa membuat ku lepas dari wanita murahan seperti dirinya" timpal Sasuke.

"kita butuh sayuran hijau untuk makan malam, ayo Naruto!" ajak Sasuke, seraya meletakan tangannya pada bahu Naruto. "ah, iya" sahut Naruto, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah gugupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Apartment Sasuke**_

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar" suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang tengah asyik duduk di atas balkon apartmentnya, sambil menghisap rokok miliknya. Ya, suatu kebiasaannya untuk menghibur diri ketika sedang suntuk. Hanya malam saja, lho. Karena, Sasuke tidak mau kebiasaannya harus di lihat oleh si kecil Kin yang sudah bukan di kategorikan sebagai balita lagi.

"hn" sahut Sasuke, seraya mematikan punting rokoknya dengan memakai permukaan tembok balkon apartmentnya. "soal wanita tadi—"

"mantan istri ku" sela Sasuke.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit bingung dengan ucapan sang Uchiha. Sasuke menatap kedua iris biru sapphire Naruto. Pemuda 4 tahun lebih muda darinya itu, ia akui Naruto sosok yang manis, dan juga sempurna. Sosok penyayang, polos, dan baik hati, rasanya sedikit naïf di mata Sasuke. Namun, Naruto tetap saja Naruto, si bodoh yang ceroboh dan akan begitu untuk seterusnya.

"mamanya Kin?" beo Naruto, seolah ia adalah seorang reporter yang sedang mewancarai seorang narasumber. "kami menikah di usia yang masih terbilang belia" Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit. Dengan posisi berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok balkonnya. "jangan terlalu dekat, nanti kau bisa jatuh!" Naruto memperingati ayah kandung Uchiha Kin itu.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia mengacak pelan surai blonde Naruto. "hey, tidak sopan!" Protes Naruto, seraya menahan tangan Sasuke yang bergerilya di atas kepalanya. "married by accident" ujar Sasuke. Naruto terpaku mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "itu kenangan yang sangat buruk" komentar si blonde. "begitulah.." timpal Sasuke, sedikit miris mengingat masa lalunya.

"apa Kin tahu soal itu?" Tanya Naruto, lagi. "dia tidak pernah tahu siapa ibunya, karena aku memang tidak ada niat untuk memberitahunya" jawab Sasuke, sekilas kilatan marah terlihat di matanya. Naruto dapat mengambil kesimpulan, jika Sasuke sangat membenci mantan istrinya. Tidak mau menerka-nerka, dan membuat kesimpulan semakin dalam, Naruto pun akhirnya memilih diam.

"Kin juga tidak membutuhkannya" Sasuke berbalik badan, memunggungi Naruto. "Kau salah" Ujar Naruto. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "kau tahu? Kin jauh membutuhkan ibunya disbanding seorang pengasuh" Naruto berkata. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke. "bagi ku, selama kau ada untuk Kin itu sudah cukup" ujar Sasuke, datar.

Sasuke pun hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam. "dan memutus ikatan ibu dan anak? Itu adalah tindakan yang bahkan lebih kejam dari pembunuhan, Sasuke" tegas Naruto. "tugas mu disini hanya mengasuh dan mendidik Kin, tidak perlu mengomentari apa yang ku lakukan, tuan Namikaze" Sahut Sasuke, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pagi Hari..**_

Bocah bersurai raven, bermata onyx, dengan tatanan model rambut jabrik sedikit heran dengan suasana pagi hari yang tampak dingin, tidak seperti biasanya. Kin yang masih memakai piyama bermotif bebek dengan sandal tidur berbentuk beruang itu hanya memperhatikan tingkah sang ayah dan pengasuhnya yang saling menutup mulut, lebih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke yang sibuk membaca Koran harian, dan Naruto yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"selamat pagi semua" sapa Kin, dengan suara imut miliknya. Sasuke hanya melirik Kin sekilas, dan kembali focus pada bacaannya. "Kin-chan, sudah bangun?" Tanya Naruto, tampaknya kini ia sedang mengaduk-aduk segelas susu yang akan ia berikan untuk Kin. "Nalu" Kin berlari pelan ke arah Naruto, dan memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu.

"kau manja, ya" Naruto meletakan gelasnya, dan mengusap lembut surai raven Kin. Kin menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Naruto, sementara sang blonde begitu asyik memanjakan dirinya, layaknya seorang ibu. Sasuke diam-diam mengintip kejadian itu. Entah, kenapa ia merasa saat ini mereka benar-benar tampak seperti keluarga kecil. Menggeleng pelan, berusaha menghapus semua pemikiran konyol di otak pintarnya, Sasuke benar-benar merasa bodoh saat ini.

"papa akan belangkat kelja, ya?" Tanya Kin. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, dan menyesap secangkir kopi yang Naruto buatkan untuknya. "Sasuke-san, apa kau bisa membawa Kin? Aku ada urusan dan harus ku selesaikan segera, kau tahu? ini soal edukasi yang harus ku ajarkan untuk Kin.. maukan?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke melirik Kin, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "apa? Kin ikut Nalu" rengek Kin, masih setia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Naruto.

"tidak bisa.. Naru pasti akan segera kembali, janji" bujuk Naruto. Kin berpikir sejenak, bocah itu mengangguk lucu. "baiklah.. Kin mandi ya, habis itu habiskan pancake dan susu yang Naru buat untuk Kin" titah Naruto. Kin pun berlari pelan menuju kamar mandi.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke,ketika melihat Naruto hendak pergi dari posisinya. "mau menyiapkan baju untuk Kin" sahut Naruto, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursi.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terus mengikuti Naruto yang berniat menyiapkan keperluan Kin. Yang diikuti pun juga sedikit risih. Karena posisi Sasuke yang tepat berada di belakangnya, seolah sang Uchiha hendak me-rape nya saat itu juga. "kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Naruto, dengan nada risih. "apa kau mau ku antar?" Tanya Sasuke. "tidak perlu, aku bisa naik bus" tolak Naruto, halus.

_**Grabb..**_

_**Bruukkhh..**_

Sasuke melempar Naruto ke atas kasur dan menahannya dengan menindih tubuh mungil sang blonde. Naruto melotot tak percaya dengan tindakan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba. "Sasuke, berat!" Naruto memukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke. "kau berbohong pada ku kan" kata Sasuke, menahan kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepala.

"kau ingin bertemu dengan seorang pria kan?" Tanya Sasuke. Kedua mata Naruto membulat lebar, ia tidak percaya mengapa Sasuke bisa mengetahui hal itu. "d..darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto, gugup. "ku mohon jangan temui laki-laki itu" pinta Sasuke, baru kali ini ia memohon pada seorang yang bukan keluarganya sendiri. "aku hanya ingin membicarakan masalah ku, itu saja" jelas Naruto.

"tetap disini" Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Naruto. Membuat Naruto merasa geli, saat merasakan nafas Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya. Sasuke tampak lemah saat ini, membuat Naruto heran dibuatnya. Tadi malam, Sasuke tampak seperti seorang yang tangguh, seolah ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Namun, pagi ini, Sasuke tampak seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya, galau, dan seolah keberuntungan sudah tak berpihak lagi padanya.

"aku tidak akan lama, percayalah" kata Naruto.

"NALU, PAPA, SEDANG APA?" Tanya Kin, dengan tubuh basah tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat ditubuhnya.

"ASTAGA KIN!" Pekik Naruto—mendorong kencang tubuh Sasuke.

_**Bruugghh..**_

_**Duaagghhh..**_

"Ohh.. sh*t" pekik Sasuke, memegangi keningnya yang sedikit benjol akibat terbentur kaki ranjang milik Kin. Naruto menutup mulut tak percaya, ia melukai Sasuke. "Sasu!" teriak Naruto. "PAPA" Kin berlari kencang ke arah Sasuke. Namun, kakinya yang basah menyebabkan lantai menjadi licin, dan membuat dirinya juga terjatuh ke lantai. Benjolan pun juga muncul di kening Kin, membuat anak 5 tahun itu menangis.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan" Naruto panic, siapa yang harus ia tolong lebih dulu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Di ruang tengah..**_

Dua sofa panjang, dua makhluk hidup yang sedang bertingkah seolah sedang sekarat, dengan es batu yang di bungkus plastic diletakan tepat di kening mereka. Terdengar suara rintihan kecil yang muncul dari bibir mereka. Sasuke dan Kin, berakhir dengan kepala yang benjol dan membuat keduanya memutuskan untuk ber-istirahat seharian penuh. Sasuke harus membatalkan rapatnya dengan client, Kin yang harus menunda acara belajarnya, dan Naruto yang harus merawat 2 makhluk manja itu.

"_**apa? Kenapa?"**_

"aku benar-benar minta maaf Neji! Mungkin baru besok aku bisa menemui mu"

"_**hah, yasudahlah.."**_

**Click..**

Naruto menekan tombol merah pada ponsel flip orange miliknya. Pemuda itu pun menoleh ke arah dua sofa panjang, dimana anak dan suaminya (plakk) tengah merintih kesakitan akibat kesialan mereka di pagi hari. "apa kalian lapar?" Tanya Naruto, bersimpuh di atas karpet tebal di samping sofa Kin. "TIDAK" jawab keduanya serempak. "Haus mungkin?" lagi, Naruto bertanya. "TIDAK" lagi, mereka menjawab serempak. "Apa itu sakit?" Tanya Naruto, dan mereka menjawab "IYA" untuk jawaban yang satu ini.

"Kepala Kin panas, Kin demam" Naruto mengambil es yang ada di kening Kin. Wajah imut Kin tampak sedikit basah dan merah, dengan kening yang benjol. "hu'um, pusing" kata Kin, manja. "Naru akan buatkan bubur untuk Kin" ujar Naruto. Si pirang pun kini berpaling pada Sasuke. Diletakannya punggung tangan tan-nya di atas kening Sasuke yang benjol.

"kau juga demam, Sasu"

"hn" sahut Sasuke.

Membuat Naruto sweatdropped dibuatnya. Apa-apaan jawabannya itu? Sakit tidak sakit, tetap saja irit bicara begitu. "kau tidak pergi?" Tanya Sasuke, dengan suara baritone nya yang sedikit serak. "tidak, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kalian dalam keadaan seperti ini" jawab Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pusat perbelanjaan..**_

Sakura dan kekasihnya, Lee tampak berjalan-jalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota mereka. Keduanya tertawa dan bercanda, seolah dunia adalah milik mereka. Hingga satu hal menghentikan tawa dan langkah gadis bubble gum itu saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal berjalan bespas-pas'an dengan mereka.

"Sakura" tegur orang tersebut.

"ah, iya.. lama tak bertemu, Hyuga-san. Atau bisa ku panggil, Sabaku Gaara si penikung" sahut Sakura, terdengar menusuk, dan membuat kekasihnya tidak enak hati dibuatnya.

Gaara tercengang mendengar kalimat menusuk dari kakak sahabat baiknya, Naruto. Dirinya yang dulu terkenal pendiam dan tidak banyak ekpresi pun, kini hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam tidak berani menatap mata Sakura. "bagaimana kabar mu? Baik kan? Sangat baik malah, selamat ya" Sakura mulai bermonolog dengan sedikit menyindir pemuda itu.

"Sayang, ayolah" Lee berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Oh, ayolah! Bukannya Lee tidak tahu apa permasalahan mereka. Hanya saja, Lee tidak mau Sakura memiliki imej jelek di depan para pengunjung. "lepaskan, Lee!" seru Sakura, saat merasakan Lee menahan pergelangan tangannya. Lee semakin mencengkram tangan Sakura.

"LEE!" Bentak Sakura, dan membuat para pengunjung memperhatikan mereka. "memangnya kau mau apa hah? Menghajarnya saat ini juga? Dan membiarkannya mati? Apapun yang sudah terjadi, biarlah terjadi! Pemuda Hyuga itu juga sudah menentukan pilihannya, dan kau tak berhak untuk marah Sakura" tegas Lee.

Sakura terdiam, dan berpikir sejenak.

Benar kata Lee. Mau dihajar sampai mati pun tetap saja tidak akan pernah mengubah rencana tuhan. Gaara adalah pilihan Neji. Jika Neji benar-benar mencintai Naruto, Neji pasti akan mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Namun, jika pada akhirnya Gaara yang dipilih, maka satu-satunya pilihan Neji, hanya Gaara dan bukan Naruto. Mau marah? Percuma, Naruto juga seperti. Tidak tahu harus apa, sudah dewasa, tidak usah lagi lah berebut pacar! Naruto malu, kalau harus memperbesarkan masalah mereka di depan public.

"ayo, pergi!" Lee menarik paksa tangan pun meninggalkan Gaara yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Gaara tahu kalau Sakura memandang sengit ke arahnya. Tapi ia harus apa? Ia tahu ini kesalahannya. Merebut kekasih sekaligus tunangan sahabat masa kecilnya, memang hanya penikung yang bisa melakukannya.

Bukan soal apa, Gaara memang menyukai Neji jauh sebelum Naruto dan Neji berpacaran. Gaara selalu memperhatikan Neji dari jarak jauh saat masih SMA. Perbedaan kelas, membuat Gaara tidak mengenal Neji, dan hanya mengaggumi sosok pemuda bernama lengkap Neji Hyuga itu. Hingga suatu hari, Neji menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Membuat Gaara patah hati, meskipun harus berpura-pura tersenyum di depan mereka.

Sekarang, boleh tidak ia egois? Merasakan apa yang juga Naruto rasakan saat dulu. Gaara selalu membela Naruto saat si pirang dimusuhi oleh banyak orang, Gaara juga sering berbagi makanan jika Naruto lupa membawa bekal miliknya. Lalu, bolehkah ia sedikit pamrih di sini?

"maafkan aku, Naruto" Gumam Gaara, menyadari akan kesalahannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sasuke's Apartment**_

Ah, mengurus duo Uchiha sakit, memang begitu menguras tenaga rupanya. Naruto bahkan lupa untuk pulang ke rumah guna mengunjungi nenek tercinta dan juga kedua kakaknya. Berulang kali Naruto harus membalas pesan maaf untuk ke-3 perempuan yang mempertanyakan akan ketidak pulangnya ia ke rumah mereka. Meminta kakak-kakanya dan juga sang nenek memaklumi pekerjaannya saat ini.

Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya saat melihat ayah dan anak itu sudah tidur tenang di ranjang yang sama. Seharian penuh perhatiannya tersita untuk merawat mereka yang sedang sakit. Kin yang manja, Sasuke yang cerewet, rasanya ia benar-benar seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga sekarang. Posisinya yang tengah duduk di samping ranjang tepat disebelah Kin yang tertidur, membuat Kin sedikit merengek ketika Naruto hendak meletakan handuk yang melilit dilehernya ke ranjang pakaian kotor.

"ungggg, Nalu-chan..uhuk..uhukk.." igau Kin, dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Naruto mengusap pelan punggung Kin yang tertutup baju piyama terusan yang Naruto pakaikan untuknya. Hidung mungil Kin tampak merah, dan susah mengatur nafas. Kesalahannya juga sih, yang meletakan es batu di kening Kin, hingga anak itu demam sampai tengah malam begini.

"Nalu..hikss..Nalu.." Tiba-tiba saja Kin menangis, dan terbangun dari tidurnya. "tidur ya, Naru disini" hibur Naruto, seraya memeluk tubuh kecil Kin. Merasakan pergerakan pada kasur yang ia tiduri, Sasuke pun akhirnya terbangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur. "Nalu, bobo sama Kin" rengeknya. Naruto mengangguk pelan, dan memeluk erat tubuh kecil Kin.

Sasuke tidak banyak berkomentar. Ia pun juga menikmati suasana seperti ini. Suasana dimana mereka benar-benar tampak seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Sebuah perasaan yang terkesan alami dan tidak pernah ia rasakan saat bersama mantan istrinya terdahulu. "kenapa kau bangun, teme?" Tanya Naruto, seraya mengusap punggung Kin yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk tubuh rampingnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berbaring disamping Kin. Memang kalau keduanya sedang bersama, mereka akan saling memanggil dengan panggilan ejekan yang mereka lontarkan satu sama lain. Tidak di depan Kin, karena mereka sadar itu terlalu kasar kalau harus di dengar bocah kecil seusia Kin.

"aku hanya sedang berpikir" jawab Sasuke.

"oh" sahut Naruto. Ia masih bisa melihat raut wajah Sasuke, karena lampu hias di samping meja Sasuke masih menyala dan mampu menyinari wajah tampannya yang semakin terlihat pucat. "kau tidak bertanya, apa yang sedang ku pikirkan?" Tanya Sasuke, mengulas senyum. "memangnya apa?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"kau" jawab Sasuke.

"aku" beo Naruto, dengan raut wajah polosnya yang tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"jika seandainya aku bertemu dengan mu lebih dulu, menurut mu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke, sedikit keluar dari karakter aslinya.

"tidak akan ada Kin, dan semuanya" jawab Naruto.

"maksud mu?"

"tidak akan ada Kin, dan kita pun belum tentu bisa bertemu" jawab Naruto, seraya menyalakan lampu yang ada disamping ranjang mereka. "semua sudah direncanakan dengan baik, dan aku percaya itu" kata Naruto, dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "apa kau pernah memiliki kekasih Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke—membaringkan tubuhnya.

"pernah.. hampir menikah malah" jawab Naruto.

"lalu, kenapa kau tidak menikah? Apa gadis itu berpikir sekali lagi? Karena pasti ia minder dengan wajah mu yang bahkan lebih manis dibandingkan mereka" sahut Sasuke.

"kau memuji ku atau menghina ku, teme?" Naruto ber-pout, sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Teringat jelas diingatannya, kalau dulu bahkan Naruto sangat dibenci para gadis hanya karena banyak pemuda seusianya yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto itu manis, cute, dan good looking deh pokoknya. "aku berpacaran dengan laki-laki" kata Naruto, membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"bukankah di Konoha juga sudah dibolehkan ya? Gak perlu segitunya juga kali" lanjut Naruto, sedikit menghibur diri, jika saja Sasuke berpikiran macam-macam tentangnya. "hahahaha, kau memang manis dan aku suka" tawa Sasuke. "ya, hahahaha.. dan pernikahan ku gagal karena suatu sebab.. kau tahu lah, mana ada pemuda kaya raya yang mau menikahi seorang guru les seperti ku" balas Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya saat mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Ternyata dibalik senyuman manisnya, tersimpan luka yang dalam di lubuk hati pemuda tersebut. Bulir-bulir bening mulai terlihat di pipi chubby Naruto, Sasuke tidak suka melihat itu. "jangan menangis, kau belum berjodoh dengannya"hibur Sasuke. Naruto melirik Sasuke, kemudian ia tersenyum dan berhasil mendapatkan cubitan gemas di pipinya. Uchiha gemas? Hahaha, sungguh terlalu.

Perasaan hangat akhir-akhir ini memang sering muncul di hati Sasuke saat bersama Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang lebih sering meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk ia dan putra nya, Kin. Membuat Sasuke mau tak mau harus berkhayal, jika mereka adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Seolah menjadi seorang pengkhayal, duduk di tepi sungai, dan membuatnya terkadang menertawai tingkahnya sendiri. Berkhayal? Uchiha juga manusia, bung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sehari kemudian..**_

Siang yang begitu cerah dan terik matahari mampu membuat semua orang yang ada diluar rumah mengeluh kepanasan. Cuaca yang cerah, tak ada tanda-tanda akan turunnya hujan. Siang ini, Sasuke rupanya kedatangan tamu _tidak _penting rupanya. Mengeluh bukan karena panas, tetapi kedatangan sang kakak lah yang membuat dirinya Nampak badmood hari ini.

"aku suka limun, suka sekali.. apalagi ketika cuaca panas begini"

Sasuke yakin, itu adalah suara kakaknya, Itachi. karena hanya pria pemilik keriput itulah yang sedikit idiot (menurutnya) di sini. "ya, aku juga" terdengar suara Naruto yang menimpali ucapan Itachi. "Naru-chan, apa kau ada waktu? Jika ada, mau kah kau menemani ku jalan-jalan?" Tanya Itachi, memasang tampang penuh harap ke arah Naruto. Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, dapat mendengar suara Itachi dan Naruto yang sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu. Maklum, Sasuke mengerjakannya di ruang makan, dan ruangan mereka hanya terpisah oleh dinding saja.

Sasuke berharap, semoga Naruto menolak ajakan Itachi si ganjen itu. Ah, mengingat mesin penebar pheromone itu yang kerap sekali menggoda Naruto, membuat asap mampu mengepul di kepala pria bertampang dingin itu. "hmm, gimana ya? Ku rasa jika Kin ikut, aku tidak keberatan" jawab Naruto. "tentu saja Kin boleh ikut" sahut Itachi.

"Kin ikut jalan-jalan? Asyik" sorak Kin, girang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi, kalian mau jalan-jalan?" Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari ruang makan dan menatap ke-3 orang itu tanpa ekpresi. "Eh, Sasuke-san.. sudah selesai kerjanya?" Tanya Naruto, mengulas senyum ramah ke arah Sasuke. "PAPA" seru Kin, berlari menuju sang ayah. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh kecil Kin dan berjalan menuju Itachi dan Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"ne, Otouto, aku boleh pinjam Naru-chan sebentar?" Tanya Itachi—mengedipkan mata kirinya. "hn, kau pikir dia barang, Aniki?" sahut Sasuke, menahan kesal. "hahahaha" tawa Naruto, garing saat melihat kondisi Sasuke yang tidak begitu sopan pada sang kakak. Sasuke yang tidak sopan, dan membuat Naruto tidak enak hati pada Itachi. sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi adik Itachi? dia atau Sasuke?

"Boleh ya, Sasuke?" pinta Itachi.

"tanyakan sendiri pada Naruto" jawab Sasuke.

"e..eto, Bagaimana dengan Kin? Ada banyak yang harus ku ajarkan pada Kin, terlebih sebulan lagi akan ada pendaftaran sekolah dasar Online.. dan aku harus mengurusnya untuk Kin" timpal Naruto, gugup. "Kin akan sekolah, pa?" Kin yang ada di gendongan Sasuke, memiringkan kepalanya. "Kin akan masuk ke sekolah formal Sasuke? Kenapa tidak sejak TK saja?" Tanya Itachi, kepo.

"aku tidak mau Kin menjadi korban homo pedofil yang sedang marak akhir-akhir ini.." jawab Sasuke, dan membuat Itachi tertawa seperti orang idiot. Ya, wajar saja! Sasuke adalah ayah Kin, ia tidak mau putra semata wayangnya menjadi korban para pedofil yang berkeliaran mengincar anak-anak bertampang polos seperti Kin. "kenapa tidak di paud saja?" Tanya Itachi,lagi. "beruntung jika Kin memiliki guru seperti Naruto, nasib sial jika harus orang mesum seperti mu menjadi guru Kin di paud nanti" sahut Sasuke, seolah menyindir kakaknya seorang homo bertampang mesum.

"tega sekali kau, otouto" rasanya Itachi ingin menangis di bawah shower saat ini juga. "aku memang mesum, tapi setidaknya aku bukan pedofil!" sahut Itachi. "lagi pula, aku tidak tertarik dengan anak bocah.. aku tuh hanya tertarik dengan pemuda manis dan lagi, aku lebih suka pirang disbanding raven.. tidak berwarna, alias suram" lanjutnya, seraya melirik Naruto. Yang dilirik pun hanya merona malu dan menundukan kepalanya laksana gadis perawan yang sedang digombalin oleh om-om berhidung belang.

"ya, begitulah kata para buaya" sindir Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Restoran (pukul 7 malam)**_

"kau tampak tidak sehat, sayang" seorang pria bersurai raven mencium kening seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat yang sejak tadi menunggu kehadirannya. Wanita bernama Shimura-Yamanaka Ino itu memandang sendu ke arah suami tercintanya. Berusaha mengelak, bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

Tapi, Shimura Sai bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak hafal betul gerak-gerik wanita yang ia nikahi 4 tahun yang lalu. "katakan!" pinta Sai, seraya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sang istri. "apa kau memikirkan perkataan dokter Kabuto beberapa minggu yang lalu?" Tanya nya—menggenggam tangan sang istri.

Ino hanya diam, dan tanpa ditanya pun, Sai tahu apa jawaban dari bibir sang istri. "aku mencintai mu, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi" ucapnya. Ini menundukan kepalanya, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "masih banyak wanita yang bisa melahirkan, Sai" sahut Ino. "lalu kau meminta ku untuk meninggalkan mu? Maaf saja, aku bukan orang brengsek seperti itu" imbuh pira berwajah pucat itu. "kita bisa hidup berdua, itu saja sudah cukup" ujar Sai. "mengertilah Sai! Semua wanita selalu ingin melahirkan seorang anak dari orang yang ia cintai, begitupun aku" Ino meremas dadanya, dengan berlinang air mata.

"kau selalu memperhatikan anak-anak, dan itu yang membuatku merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang istri" lanjutnya,lirih. "masih ada cara lain, kita bisa mengadopsi—" ucapan Sai terputus

"Tidak, aku bisa mendapatkan seorang anak!" seru Ino.

"Ino, jangan bilang kau akan—"

"Uchiha Kintaro, putra ku dan Sasuke! Akan ku ambil hak asuhnya dari tangan Sasuke" Ino tersenyum licik dan membuat Sai memandang sedih istrinya.

"tidak semudah itu Ino" kata Sai '—_**terlebih setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada pria itu' **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Seorang pemuda bersurai jingga kemerahan berjalan terburu-buru menyeret koper besar miliknya. Dibelakangnya, terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang menggerutu kesal akan tindakan pemuda itu. "Kyuu! Pelankan langkah mu!" seru si pirang. "dasar pirang, kau saja yang lambat" sahut pemuda bernama Kyuubi Namikaze itu.

"bukan begitu, kau tahu tidak? Koper ku berat!" teriak lah si pirang. "salah sendiri, kenapa kau membawa barang sebanyak itu! Kau membuat ku malu, Dei" Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya, akhirnya mengalah untuk menunggu Deidara, yang memang lambat ketika mereka berjalan.

"ck, ini bawa koperku!" kata Kyuubi, "dan aku bawa koper mu!" Kyuubi mengambil koper milik Deidara. "aahh, terimakasih nii-san!" ucap Deidara, seraya memeluk erat Kyuubi.

"hey, bukankah kalian bersaudara? Tidak boleh incest!" seru seorang wanita yang berada tepat di belakang mereka. Keduanya pun menoleh horror, dan menemukan sosok dua orang wanita yang sangat familiar bagi mereka. "K..Karin Nee-chan!" seru Deidara—memeluk gadis berkacamata. Kyuubi memutar mata bosan, adiknya itu memang suka sekali memeluk orang lain (bahkan dirinya) di depan umum.

"kau sudah besar ya, bocah!" Karin mengusap lembut surai blonde Deidara. "yoshh, usia ku kan sudah mau 17 tahun sekarang" sahut Deidara, mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah Karin. "kau ini kode sekali, kau mau hadiah apa, hm?" Tanya Sakura, yang sedari tadi diam. "Nee-chan mau memberi ku hadiah?" Deidara balik bertanya, menatap Sakura dengan mata bulatnya.

Sakura hampir saja mimisan saat melihat tatapan ala bishounen Deidara. "a..astaga" Yah, darah mengalir dari hidungnya, Sakura pun lekas menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya. Deidara berkedip polos, Kyuubi dan Karin menatap horror Sakura. "apa dia selalu begitu?" Tanya Kyuubi, berbisik pelan. "i..i..iya, begitulah" bisik Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/n**

**Yosh, bales review dulu ya.. ehehehehe..**

**RisaSeno: Ah, begitu ya, senpai? gak kok, ini gak sama. Hehehe, Ai sendiri aja juga gak tau apa nama judul komiknya.**

**Konno Asuka: trims, senpai! ya, update pastinya.**

**Yunaucii: kalau gak ada halangan ya senpai, pasti update kilat kok.**

**LNaruSasu: Tadinya mau bikin oneshoot, tapi Ai kurang begitu bisa bikin oneshoot. Ini multichapt. Tapi gak akan banyak kok chapternya, senpai. **

**DeEsSquare: Iya, pasti update kok**

**EstrellaNamikaze: iya, makasih senpai.. dilanjut ya**

** : hmm, pasti **

**IrmaSepti: oke, dilanjut**

**FayRin Setsuna: gosipnya sih begitu senpai, kemarin aja ai hampir gak bisa update. **

**Yuzuru Nao: ya, bukan Sasu kalo gak mesum (di chidori)**

**ChukeNalu: iya kok ada something gitu. Biasa married by accident**

**Itou Kyuu-chan : ada pairingnya, senpai. Sasunaru, semua gay. Ai Fujo, dan pasti isinya gay.**

**JustReader: thanks, keep reading ya, my lovely reader:***

**Dreamerlia: sorry, gak bisa.. harus bisa konsisten sama tema Sho-ai nya. **

Sedikit curcol: semuanya, fic ini sho-ai. Karena AI fujo, dan AI pasti nulisnya soal gay. Kalau ada yang gak suka GAY STORY, its ok! Nekad baca? No problem. AI hargai keingin tahuannya soal cerita ini. Flame pun juga gak masalah. Ai biasa aja, Karena pada dasarnya Ai memang gak normal sih. Soalnya waktu pembagian berkat normal, Ai gak kebagian. Biasa, sibuk nulis fic Yaoi di perut mama . terus pas dateng, eh kata tuhan, "berkat normalnya habis". Yaudah deh_** , I've never felt normal, coz i'm not normal, and i don't wanna be..)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? (maybe)**


	3. Chapter 3

"USIR ORANG ITU ATAU AKU YANG AKAN PERGI!" seru Naruto, seraya menunjuk sosok pemuda yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya. "Naruto, tenang dulu! Ku mohon" Pinta Tsunade, meminta si pirang untuk lebih tenang. "Naruto dengarkan kami du—" ucapan pemuda bersurai jingga kemerahan itu terputus.

"apa yang harus ku dengar dari mulut kalian? Tidak ada, pergilah!" seru Naruto, menyela ucapan pemuda bernama Kyuubi Namikaze-Uzumaki itu. "Naru-nii, dengarkan kami dulu, ku mohon!" pinta Deidara, pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu meminta Naruto untuk mendengarkan penjelasan mereka. "kau juga pergi!" seru Naruto, membentak kedua pemuda itu.

"PERGI DARI SI—"

"NARUTO" seru Tsunade, menatap Naruto dengan kilatan amarah di matanya. "Ini rumah ku, dan aku berhak memutuskam siapa yang harus pergi.. Kyuubi dan Deidara juga cucu ku, mereka berhak untuk tinggal di sini.. jika kau mau pergi, silahkan!" tegas Tsunade.

Naruto menatap tak percaya sang nenek. Seolah neneknya lupa apa yang telah dilakukan para petinggi Uzumaki pada mereka dulu. Membunuh kedua orang tua Naruto, dan memisahkan Naruto dengan saudara-saudaranya. Membuang Uzumaki Mito (nenek buyutnya) yang lebih memilih menikah dengan Senju Hashirama dan membuat anak-cucunya sengsara selama hidup mereka.

"baiklah, aku yang akan pergi" kata Naruto, segera berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk membereskan smua pakaiannya.

"baa-chan, Naruto.. baa-chan.." Sakura berusaha menyadarkan sang nenek, guna menahan kepergian adik kesayangannya itu. " biarkan saja, Sakura! Dia sudah besar" sahut Tsunade, tanpa ekpresi. Padahal, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia benar-benar tidak mau Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**A little Boy**

**Sasunaru, Slight SasuIno**

**Romance/Drama/Family**

**Rating : Teen**

**Warning : OOC, Sho-ai, Abal, gaje, AU, ALUR CEPAT**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat Naruto datang ke apartmen-nya dengan membawa sebuah koper besar. Mata Naruto pun juga terlihat sendu, dengan pipi chubby nya yang sembab. Apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda manis itu? Padahal, tadi siang Naruto pamit pada Sasuke untuk pulang, karena sang nenek meminta dirinya pulang saat itu juga. Kelihatannya anak itu sedang ada masalah. Sasuke yang sedang asyik membaca buku pun akhirnya meletakan bukunya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedari tadi diam mematung di depan pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto melepaskan kopernya dan memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke bisa mendengar jika Naruto menangis di dada bidangnya. "apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke, mengulang pertanyaannya kembali. "Hiks, Sasuke" tangis Naruto. Tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, akhirnya Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menangis di pelukannya hingga pemuda itu tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke dengan posisi berdiri.

Kintaro yang diam-diam mengintip dari kamar tidurnya pun, heran kenapa Naruto menangis. Karena bagi Kin, Naruto tidak pernah menunjukan raut wajah sedihnya di depan Kin. Putra Sasuke itu pun akhirnya menutup rapat pintu kamarnya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk miliknya.

"Hiks, Nalu-chan" isaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari menjelang, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya saat tak ada satu pun sosok pemuda yang tadi malam tertidur di dalam dekapannya. Ia melirik jam weaker yang begitu setia membangunkan dirinya di pagi hari. Masih pukul setengah enam pagi, bahkan alarm pun belum berbunyi. namun Naruto sudah tak ada di sampingnya. Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya, dan melangkah kan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Iris malamnya menyipit sejenak saat mencium aroma harum jeruk begitu kentara di dalam kamar mandi. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah handuk yang hanya tersisa satu, pasti Naruto yang memakai handuk yang satunya lagi, pikirnya. Pria 25 tahun itu pun tersenyum, dan melepaskan piyama tidurnya satu per-satu.

**.**

**.**

Sementara di dapur, tampak Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Sasuke dan juga si kecil Kin. Wajahnya terlihat sendu, seakan tak ada gairah di dalam hidupnya.

'_**PERGI DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI' **_suara seorang wanita paruh baya terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ah, mengingat baru kemarin kejadian itu terjadi, tentu hal yang sulit baginya untuk melupakan kejadian yang tidak pernah terbayang sama sekali akan terjadi. Pemuda blonde itu menutup matanya, saat merasakan bulir-bulir air mata hendak menetes di sela-sela matanya.

"tumben sudah bangun" sapa Naruto, saat mendengar suara seseorang menggeser kursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisinya. "hn, begitulah" sahut Sasuke, yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Sasuke membuka Koran harian yang kemarin belum sempat ia baca. Mungkin membaca lebih baik daripada harus melihat si pirang mengacuhkan dirinya, seolah ia adalah seorang _**invisible seme **_yang masih dipertanyakan keberadaannya.

Btw, sejak kapan mereka jadian? Sasuke sendiri saja juga masih bingung dengan perasaannya yang tidak menentu akhir-akhir ini. Berusaha mengelak, tapi cemburu saat melihat Naruto sedang bersama yang lain. Mau marah? Dia siapa? Bukan siapa-siapa kan. Jujur saja, Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tahan dengan perasaan aneh ini. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Hanya bersama Naruto saja bisa membuat Sasuke merasa tenang. Tapi masak iya, dia harus mengurung si pirang seharian di dalam apartemennya? Naruto juga punya keluarga. Positive thinking, man!

"oi, mau dengar cerita?" Tanya Sasuke, setelah bosan membaca berita di Koran yang dari hari ke hari selalu sama. Man, dia itu pengusaha! Butuh Koran yang memberitakan kenaikan saham dan harga kebutuhan pokok (mungkin). Bukan berita pelecehan seksual anak-anak TK seperti ini. Bisa gila dia lama-lama. Lagipula, manusia macam apa yang tega memperkosa anak dibawa umur begitu? Setidaknya kalau mau homo itu ya jangan sama anak kecil.

"cerita apa?" Tanya Naruto—memasukan hasil rajangannya ke dalam penggorengan. "cerita ku, kau tahu? kau beruntung bisa mendengar cerita ku" kata Sasuke, berbangga hati. "oh, iya?" Naruto masih focus dengan masakannya. "setidaknya itu tidak membosankan seperti berita pelecehan anak dibawah umur kan" sahut Sasuke, ketika menyadari Naruto sedikit tidak tertarik dengan ceritanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback On (6 tahun yang lalu)**

"ayolah, Sasuke! Kau harus mencobanya, lagipula kau terlalu kuper,hik" bujuk seorang pemuda bersurai putih kebiruan, seraya meneguk bir nya yang entah masuk ke dalam hitungan keberapa. Suara Dj memainkan alunan music, kilatan lampu surga duniawi, membuat siapa saja akan terbuai jika berada di dalam tempat itu.

Keringat membasahi tubuh para penari yang bahkan sudah menari tanpa ada ritme. Racauan-racauan tak jelas terdengar dari bibir mereka. Suigetsu menggelengkan kepalanya ke sana kemari, mengikuti alunan music yang mengalun di bar itu. "PARADISE..PARADISE..Hik" racau Suigetsu, mengabaikan Sasuke yang terus meminta pulang.

Usia mereka baru 19 tahun, menipu identitas mereka agar mereka bisa menikmati nuansa bar tersebut. Tak ada yang tahu jika mereka hanya anak ingusan yang sedang mencoba menikmati kenikmatan dunia yang tak seharusnya mereka rasakan. Kalaupun ada yang tahu, mereka memilih diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu siapa kedua pemuda itu. Tentu jika mereka masih sayang nyawa, diam lebih baik disbanding harus ber-urusan dengan seorang Uchiha.

"sekali-sekali nikmati masa lajang mu, hik" kini, seorang pemuda berparas ayu berambut hitam ikut menimpali. Tampaknya pemuda bernama Haku itu sudah mulai mabuk berat. Wajah cantiknya mulai memerah seiring tubuhnya yang terasa panas akibat efek alcohol yang mulai menguasai kesadarannya. "hey, cantik" sapa seorang pria bertubuh kekar menyapa pemuda Uke itu.

Haku tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pria itu. Sasuke tidak dapat melihat jelas siapa pria yang bersama Haku. Siapa juga yang peduli? Bahkan, Sasuke tidak peduli pada siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Membiarkan tangan nakal Suigetsu yang bergerilya memasuki dress seorang gadis, membiarkan Haku yang sudah tidak tahu lagi dimana keberadaannya.

Pikiran Sasuke saat ini terasa kalut. Setiap orang berhak mencintai seseorang bukan? Tentu saja boleh. Tapi, bolehkah kita berharap untuk dicintai oleh orang tersebut? Entahlah apa jawabannya. Silahkan saja berharap hingga kau bosan. Jadi intinya, Sasuke mencintai seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu akan bertunangan dengan kakak sepupunya, Uchiha Obito.

Lagi, gadis itu adalah sahabat Sasuke saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA. Gadis pirang, bermata sapphire, dengan sikap ramah dan baik hati gadis itu, mampu membuat hati Sasuke yang dingin bak gletser di kutub Utara mencair oleh pancaran gadis bernama lengkap, Yamanaka Naruko itu.

Naruko adalah sahabatnya, cinta pertamanya, dan juga tunangan kakak sepupunya yang bekerja sebagai seorang guru di sekolah mereka. Gadis manis itu memiliki seorang saudari kembar yang agak berbeda darinya. Yamanaka Ino (kembarannya) sedikit terlihat pucat pada bagian kulit dan rambut pirangnya itu. Iris Aquamarine milik Ino, mungkin tidak seindah Naruko, hanya saja Ino pun juga tak kalah cantik dari sang kakak.

Sasuke merasa haus saat berlama-lama membayangkan wajah cantik Naruko yang memang tiada habisnya di dalam otak pintarnya. Tanpa sadar ia meneguk habis minuman beralkohol milik sahabatnya, Suigetsu. Wajah tampannya memerah, bayangannya pun juga sedikit kabur saat itu. Maklum saja, Sasuke adalah type pemuda rumahan yang jarang sekali pergi ke bar, meskipun ia bisa melakukannya kapan saja.

Ia menidurkan kepalanya di meja bar tender, ketika merasakan berat dibagian kepalanya. Cenat..cenutt.. kepalanya sakit luar biasa. "Sasuke-kun, ah, benar kau ya? Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau sakit" seorang gadis pirang mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Mendengar suara menegurnya, Sasuke pun menolehkan pandangannya ke samping kirinya, tepat dimana seorang gadis yang tampak familiar di matanya duduk sambil menghisap sebatang rokok di tangannya.

"kenapa? Hehehe, maaf aku memang perokok.. tapi, hanya ketika sedang galau saja" ungkap gadis itu, saat Sasuke memperhatikan si gadis dengan penuh tanda Tanya. "aku haus, boleh minta?" Tanya gadis itu. "terimakasih" ucap si gadis, ketika Sasuke mengangguk.

"usshh, panasshhh" gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya, seperti seseorang yang sedang kepanasan. Sasuke menoleh lagi, ia pun juga merasakan panas dalam tubuhnya. "Naruko" gadis itu pun menoleh dan membulatkan matanya saat Sasuke mencium ganas bibir mungilnya.

**Pagi hari..**

Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat terbangun dan menyadari apa yang terjadi. Seorang gadis tertidur disampingnya dengan hanya selimut menutupi tubuh mereka. Sasuka meremas surai ravennya, kepalanya berdenyut dan membuatnya pusing. "AAAARRRRGGHHHHHH" teriakan seorang gadis terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

"A..Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gadis pirang itu terbangun dan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Tenang.. tenang dulu, aku tidak—"

_**Plakk..**_

Tamparan mendarat di wajah Sasuke. Sang Uchiha hanya terdiam, dan tidak membalas. Karena percuma saja, masalah tidak akan selesai sekalipun Sasuke membunuh gadis pirang itu.

"dengarkan aku Ino, ku mohon!" pinta Sasuke.

"Hiks, kau jahat Sasuke..kau jahat" tangis Ino.

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto membawakan sepiring nasi goreng untuk Sasuke. Si raven mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menikmati masakan sang blonde. "lalu?" Tanya Naruto, yang sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "lalu apa?" Sasuke berbalik Tanya. Persimpangan kecil muncul di perempatan kening Naruto. Sasuke itu bolot atau apa?

"lalu bagaimana lagi?" Tanya Naruto, seraya memanggu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. "aku dan gadis itu menikah, biar bagaimanapun itu adalah tanggung jawab ku" jawab Sasuke—menyendokan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"jadi itu sejarah tentang bagaimana Kin lahir, membosankan ya" Ejek Naruto. "itu unik, dobe" sahut Sasuke. "ahh, tetap saja mainstream! Kau tahu? bahkan teman ku saja sudah menikah di usia 15 tahun akibat pergaulan bebas.. jadi, itu bukan cerita yang 'wah' lagi" oceh Naruto.

"lalu bagaimana dengan cerita mu?" Tanya Sasuke. "kau ini banyak Tanya, habiskan saja maka—Astaga!" Naruto memekik hebat ketika melihat piring Sasuke yang nyaris kosong di depan matanya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke sudah mengunyah satu sendok terakhir sarapannya. "oi, dobe!" Sasuke mengibaskan sebatang pembersih sisa makanan ke arah Naruto.

"apa?" Naruto masih takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan. "bagaimana dengan cerita mu?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi sambil membersihkan sisa makanan di sela-sela giginya, sumpah itu jorok sekali. "ceritaku ada banyak, pernikahan ku yang gagal, dan—" naruto menghentikan perkataannya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"do—"

"SELAMAT PAGI, SEMUA!" teriak Kin nyaring. Bocah imut itu masih menggunakan piyama tidur miliknya berjalan sambil menyeret boneka beruang berukuran sedang hingga ke lantai. "Kin-chan" Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap menerima pelukan dari si kecil Kin. "Kin lapar? Naru sudah buat panekuk untuk Kin" Naruto menunjukan sepiring panekuk dengan sirup maple kesukaan Kin.

"anak ku bisa gendut jika setiap hari kau beri makan seperti itu terus, Naruto" ujar Sasuke, seiring kembalinya mode Uchiha-nya. "dasar cerewet" gumam Naruto. "aku dengar itu, bodoh!" sahut Sasuke, dibalik korannya. "hihihihi papa celewet" Kin ikut mengejek sang papa. "Kin, tidak boleh mengejek papa mu, sayang" kata Naruto—mengusap surai raven Kin. Tatapannya sendu ketika bertemu dengan iris onyx milik Kin. Bocah kecil polos yang harus merasakan pahitnya kehidupan tanpa orang tua yang lengkap.

"Nalu" Kin merangkum wajah manis Naruto, dan menghapus air mata yang menetes di kedua pipi chubby pemuda itu. "tidak, mata Naru perih tadi" ujar Naruto, berusaha meyakinkan bocah kecil itu.

"Sasuke, kau harus berangkat sebelum terlambat" Naruto meletakan sepiring panekuk yang ia buatkan untuk Kin di atas meja. Kin pun ikut mendudukan dirinya di kursi dimana Panekuknya diletakan oleh Naruto. Dengan usapan lembut Naruto mengusap rambut Kin, membuat si kecil tersenyum senang.

_**Grepp..**_

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya saat Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya. "apa?" Tanya Naruto. "kemarin kakek ku menegur ku untuk memakai dasi di setiap meeting.. pakaikan!" seru Sasuke. "apa? Kau tidak bisa memakai—hahahaha" Naruto tertawa begitu tahu Sasuke si genius Uchiha tidak bisa memasang dasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"iya..iya..kau ini cerewet sekali" Naruto terus berbicara dengan earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya—sambil mendorong troli belanjaan di sebuah supermarket untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan mereka yang hampir menipis.

'**...'**

"hey, sebenarnya aku ini kau sewa untuk apa? sebagai guru pembimbing anak mu atau pembantu mu, hah?" Naruto protes dengan wajah manisnya yang terlihat merah (tidak terima atas ucapan sosok yang entah sedang berada dimana). "KIN, JANGAN MASUKAN RAMENNYA TERLALU BANYAK!" bentak Naruto, saat melihat Kintaro dengan sesuka hatinya memasukan 30 cup ramen ke dalam troli mereka.

'_**apa ramen?'**_

Kin menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika Naruto membentaknya dengan nada tinggi. Bocah yang sedang duduk di atas troli belanja itu terdiam, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan khas anak kucing terbuang di tengah hujan. Naruto tidak pernah memarahi dirinya, Naruto selalu menunjukan kasih sayang yang lebih untuknya, Naruto selalu sabar menghadapi sikapnya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Kin dimarahi seperti itu?

"hiks" isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil Kin.

'_**dobe..dobe' **_

Naruto terkejut ketika menyadari sikapnya yang terlampau keras pada Kin. Suara Sasuke yang terus memanggil di tengah-tengah _**On the phone **_mereka pun teracuhkan begitu saja. "Kin, maaafkan Naru" Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh Kin dan memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu. "Hiks, Nalu kok malahin Kin? Nalu udah gak sayang Kin?" Kin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto. Naruto pun mengusap lembut punggung Kin.

"Naru sayang kok sama Kin, sayang sekali. Kin itu segalanya buat Naru" ucap Naruto, tulus. Kin masih sesunggukan mendengar ucapan Naruto, "hiks, benalkah?" Tanya Kin, seraya menatap sosok yang sedang menggendong tubuhnya. "apa Nalu juga sayang papa Kin?" Tanya Kin—menghapus sisa airmata yang membasahi pipi tembam nya. "tentu saja, Naru sayang semuanya" Jawab Naruto, polos. Tanpa menyadari jika sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya cengok mendengar pengakuan Naruto lewat ponsel. Sepertinya, Naruto benar-benar tidak menyadari jika Sasuke mendengar ucapannya yang terlampau polo situ.

'_**apa Nalu mau jadi mamanya Kin?' **_

'_**tentu saja, Kin kan sudah Naru anggap anak Naru sendiri' **_

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar pembicaraan keduanya. Oke, boleh tidak ia bersorak senang saat ini juga?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Demi apapun, Naruto tidak pernah menyangka apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria beranak satu itu. Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang terkenal dingin dan suram itu, tiba-tiba saja memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Seusai makan malam, Naruto memang akan mencuci piring membantu bersih-bersih di apartment Sasuke. Masak iya, mengasuh iya, beres-beres iya, mencuci piring pun juga iya. Ya ampun, dia memang berbakat sekali menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya polos, Cuma bisa mengamuk saja, meminta sang Uchiha untuk melepaskan dekapannya karena si pirang merasa terganggu disela-sela pekerjaannya. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau tidak membuat Naruto kesal. Pasalnya, pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu enggan sekali untuk melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang ramping sang blonde.

"lepaskan! Aku mau bekerja, teme!" protes Naruto, suara keran mengalir dan dentingan piring terdengar meramaikan suasana. "Tidak mau" sahut Sasuke, menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. "teme, menyebalkan...aku sibuk, tidak kah kau melihatnya?" Tanya Naruto. "tentu saja aku melihatnya" jawab Sasuke, asal. "kalau begitu, lepasin dong" protes Naruto. "sudah diam saja!" pinta Sasuke. "aku janji teme, kalau sudah selesai kau boleh memeluk ku sepuas mu" ujar Naruto (wow polos sekali dia).

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dan membalik paksa tubuh Naruto yang notabene lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. "benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke, tanpa berkedip (mungkin saking kagetnya). "ck, teme" Naruto berdecak kesal. "dobe?" Sasuke menyentuh lembut dagu Naruto. "ihh, apaan sih" Naruto mengusap kasar dagunya, merasa geli dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. "kau ganjen sekali, suka ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"memangnya kenapa kalau suka?" dih, Sasuke malah berbalik Tanya. "dasar buaya" Naruto berbalik badan dan menggosokan sabun pada piring terakhir. "memang kenapa kalau aku menyukai mu, hm?" Tanya Sasuke, seraya berdiri di samping Naruto. "aku tidak percaya, kau kan pembohong" ujar Naruto—meletakan piring terakhir ke dalam rak piring yang tidak jauh dari wastafel pencuci piring. Dengan cepat Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto hingga berhadapan dengannya.

_**Cupp..**_

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Si blonde membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya akan dicium oleh majikannya itu. Sasuke sedikit melumat bibir cherry Naruto, yang terasa manis baginya. "engghh" Lenguh Naruto, saat merasakan oksigen kian menipis di dalam paru-parunya.

Keduanya pun melepaskan ciuman mereka yang hanya berdurasi 5 menit itu. "hosh..hoshh..hoshh..kau, Teme! Brengsek, mau membunuhku apa?" Tanya Naruto, sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. "dasar cemen!segitu saja sudah tidak kuat" ejek Sasuke. "tidak pernah ciuman apa" lanjut Sasuke.

Sumpah ya, Naruto bahkan belum pernah berciuman sama Neji yang notabene mantannya. Meskipun hampir, tapi sejujurnya Naruto memang belum mau berciuman, kalau belum menikah. Asal tahu saja, Naruto itu pikirannya masih kuno. Alias gak jaman banget deh. Disaat banyak remaja yang sudah berciuman entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Naruto malah bersumpah. Hanya akan mencium orang yang benar-benar ditakdirkan tuhan akan menjadi jodohnya.

"aku pernah ciuman!" protes Naruto.

"Kapan?" Tanya Sasuke, dengan tatapan mengejek.

"tadi, sama pria mesum yang sangat berani mengambilnya dari ku" sindir Naruto.

"HAHAHAHA" Sasuke tertawa keras.

"APA?" Tanya Naruto, melotot kesal.

"jadi itu ciuman pertama mu?"

"iya, makanya kembalikan!" seru Naruto, masih belum terima sudah dicium paksa seperti itu.

"Hm, baiklah" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Si pirang blushing ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak begitu dekat dengannya. Tampan, yah, Naruto tidak bisa berbohong, Sasuke memang sangat tampan saat ini. Sasuke mengelus permukaan bibir merah Naruto. "bibir mu merah sekali, kau pakai lipstick?" Oceh sasuke. "t..tidak, mana mungkin aku pakai lipstick" Naruto protes. Sasuke pikir dia itu apa? Okama, hah? Ih, mentang-mentang Naruto manis gitu, Sasuke bisa mengejeknya seperti itu?

"kalau kamu gak mau cium yaudah, gausah mengejek dong" Naruto mem-poutkan bibirnya, sambil menoleh ke samping. "aku bercanda.. siapa bilang aku tidak mau" sahut Sasuke. Naruto kembali berpaling ke arah Sasuke. "Ap—" ucapan Naruto terputus akibat Sasuke meraup bibirnya seenak rambut model pantat ayamnya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto, setelah ciuman mereka berakhir. "mengembalikan ciuman mu" jawab Sasuke, santai. "dasar mesum" cibir Naruto.

"hanya pada mu kok" sahut si raven.

"dasar gombal"

"kau menyukai ku tidak?" Tanya Sasuke, duh OOC sekali dia.

"kau kerasukan setan apa sih, teme?" Naruto malah bertanya balik. "kepala mu hangat" Naruto meletakan punggung tangannya di kening Sasuke. "Suki da" ucap Sasuke. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, seperti anak kecil yang tidak mengerti. "I Love you" ulang Sasuke. Kemudian, Naruto menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

"jangan bercanda,Sasuke" lirihnya. Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto, dengan lembut pria tampan itu merangkum wajah Naruto. "aku tahu kau masih syok dengan penghianatan mantan mu itu.. kau boleh anggap semua orang yang mengatakan cinta pada mu itu hanya bullshit semata. Ketahuilah Naruto, kau tidak bisa menyamakan ku dengan mereka, karena aku bukan salah satu dari mereka yang datang dan pergi sesuka hati mereka" bet, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke berkata panjang lebar seperti ini.

"Sasuke" Naruto membulatkan matanya saat Sasuke dengan mudah mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya ala pengantin.

"tidurlah.. besok aku akan mengajak mu dan Kin untuk jalan-jalan" Sasuke tersenyum lembut padanya.

Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke merasa pergerakan kepala Naruto yang mengagguk di dadanya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Naruto pun juga sedikit aneh dengan perasaan. Ia merasa selama ia berada di dekat Sasuke, ia merasa aman. Tapi masalah yang terlalu banyak itulah yang membuat Naruto sedikit tidak memikirkan perasaannya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"hn?"

"aku juga" kata Naruto.

"terimakasih" ucap Sasuke, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. "EHHH, K..KENAPA HARUS DI KAMAR MU?" pekik Naruto, saat Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kakinya dan melempar tubuh Naruto ke atas kasur. "aduuuhhh, kau kasar sekali sih teme" Naruto merasakan tulang punggungnya terasa ngilu sekarang. "memangnya harus gimana?" Tanya Sasuke—menindih tubuh Naruto. "b..berat" Naruto berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke. "Kita lanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya" ucap Sasuke, ngawur—mulai merobek paksa piyama Naruto hingga seluruh kancingnya terlepas semua.

"T..TOLONG!"

Selanjutnya kalian bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(Swalayan)**_

Pukul 11 malam di kota Konoha, malam itu adalah malam ke-5 Kyuubi berada di kota tersebut. Dan juga hari ke-5 dimana Naruto tidak mau membalas pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan untuk adik kandungnya itu. Kyuubi terus mengecek ponsel smarthpone nya hanya untuk melihat Naruto membalas pesannya. Mungkin ia memang galau saat ini. Kembalinya ia ke Konoha itu hanya untuk mengajak adik keduanya untuk kembali ke Jerman, dimana keluarga besar Uzumaki tinggal. Sejak kecil mereka memang sudah berpisah.

Itu semua akibat keegoisan ibu mereka yang lebih memilih berpisah dari ayah mereka, Namikaze Minato. saat itu Kyuubi baru berusia 8 tahun, dan Naruto yang masih berusia 5 tahunan (serta Deidara yang masih bayi). Kushina yang sedang dilanda keegoisan yang tinggi, pergi meninggalkan rumah kecil mereka, ketika Minato sedang menjemput Naruto di TK.

Kyuubi yang sedang libur pun diajak Kushina bersama putra bungsunya untuk pergi ke bandara meninggalkan rumah tanpa berpikiran masak-masak. Kyuubi sadar, bahwa itu semua adalah kesalahan ibunya, yang membuat Naruto (mungkin) berpikir, kalau ibunya telah tega meninggalkan dirinya dan ayahnya di rumah kecil mereka. Naruto membenci ibunya, dan juga Kyuubi, atau bahkan Deidara yang saat itu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti.

Menurut cerita Tsunade, Naruto memang menangis keras saat mereka meninggalkan rumah. Dalam jangka waktu pendek, Naruto seakan tidak pernah peduli pada keluarganya, kecuali ayahnya. Naruto akan menjawab 'mati' jika seseorang bertanya 'dimana ibu mu?'. Hingga diusia 10 tahun, Naruto harus kehilangan ayahnya yang meninggal misterius di kantornya. Bukannya Kyuubi tidak tahu, Kyuubi sangat tahu apa penyebab ayahnya meninggal.

Ibu mereka membayar seseorang untuk membunuh Minato, hanya untuk mendapatkan putra keduanya kembali ke dalam hidupnya. Ibu mereka sangat mencintai anak-anaknya, termasuk Naruto. Jangan Tanya apa Kushina menyesal atau tidak, karena Kushina begitu menyesal dengan tindakan gegabahnya itu. Andai, ia mengajak Naruto, pasti tidak akan seperti ini ceritanya.

"hey, kau menjatuhkan ini" teriak seseorang, dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi.

"ah, iya.. thanks" ucap Kyuubi—menerima kalung berbandul apel yang diberikan oleh mendiang ayahnya saat ultahnya yang ke-4.

"lain kali jangan berjalan sambil melamun" ujar pria bersurai raven ikat kuda itu.

Kyuubi mengangguk pelan, dan sedikit memuji tubuh proposional milik pria tampan itu. Hingga satu hal, dimana Kyuubi harus terkejut ketika menyadari dua garis melintang di sela-sela hidung si tampan itu. "tuan, aku adalah seorang CEO Beautiful Care (merk dagang ceritanya), kami akan segera memasarkan produk baru anti-aging, mungkin anda tertarik untuk memiliki satu" Kyuubi memberikan sebuah kartu nama ke tangan pria raven itu.

"ahh, anda terlalu baik, nona..ku rasa lain kali mungkin" sahut pemuda itu.

Persimpangan kecil muncul di dahi Kyuubi. Err—apa yang salah?

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, KERIPUT" teriak Kyuubi, tidak terima dibilang wanita. "oh" sahut si keriput, sambil berjalan mendorong troli belanja miliknya. "HEY, KERIPUT SIALAN! KEMBALI KAU!" seru Kyuubi. Untung saja sudah malam, jadi hanya beberapa pengunjung saja yang melihat aksi gila Kyuubi. "EH" Kyuubi memekik kaget, saat melihat ke arah lemari es berpintu kaca tebal yang memantulkan bayangannya saat ini. Kyuubi berdiri tegak, tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi dilapisi jaket berwarna ungu, dengan keranjang belanja yang ia bawa seperti seorang wanita yag sedang berbelanja.

Kyuubi mencium aroma jaket tersebut, wangi yang sangat berbeda dengan parfum miliknya. "DEIDARA" see, sepertinya Kyuubi mulai gila sekarang.

Sementara itu, Itachi tersenyum puas saat mendengar suara teriakan Kyuubi yang frustasi. Bukannya Itachi tidak tahu kalau Kyuubi itu laki-laki, hanya saja itu pembalasan untuk Kyuubi yang membahas tanda lahirnya yang terlihat seperti keriput.

Hahaha, biarkan saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(Pagi Hari)**_

Naruto manyun saat Sasuke menggoda dirinya yang berjalan seperti seekor penguin. Bokongnya yang terasa berdenyut memang membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk berjalan. Kalau begini caranya, ia tidak mungkin bisa mengasuh Kin yang memiliki tenaga super robot itu (ya, setidaknya Naruto tahu darimana Kin mendapatkan tenaga super seperti itu).

"sudahlah dobe, kau duduk saja" pinta Sasuke, saat melihat Naruto yang kesusahan berjalan menuju ranjang mereka. Tahu tidak? Biasanya tidak ada satu menit Naruto berjalan dari kamar mandi ke kasur, tapi sekarang? Hah, iya.. bahkan Naruto tampak seperti orang yang habis lari marathon saja. "diam kau, teme! Kau pikir tidak sakit apa? coba kau rasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya" protes Naruto.

"aku tidak mungkin merasakannya, Naruto! Kau lupa, hm? Aku ini kan seme" sahut Sasuke, berbangga hati. "ya..ya..yaa.. kau SEME!"

"Hah, apa yang harus ku katakan jika Kin melihat ku seperti ini" Naruto mendesah pelan, sambil melirik bahu dan lehernya yang penuh tanda merah di depan cermin. "bilang saja digigit nyamuk" usul Sasuke. "ya, nyamuk besar dan mesum" sindir Naruto. Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengar sindiran Naruto.

"istirahatlah! Biar aku yang memasak sarapan dan memandikan Kin.. soal pergi, kita tunda saja sampai besok" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, yang tak jauh dari ranjang mereka. "mungkin nanti sore aku bisa memasak untuk kalian" ujar Naruto. Sasuke pun mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membaringkan tubuh si pirang di atas kasur. "tidurlah" Sasuke mengecup singkat kening Naruto.

**.**

**.**

Kin memperhatikan sang ayah yang entah sedang memasak apa dari posisinya yang sedang duduk di meja makan (menunggu sarapan). Ia juga merasa aneh, saat tidak melihat Naruto yang biasanya menyiapkan mereka sarapan dan menemani mereka. "papa, dimana Nalu-chan?" Tanya Kin, ketika Sasuke membawakan sepiring nasi hangat dengan daging giling saus tomat, dan brokoli untuk sarapan paginya.

"dia sakit, karena kau terlalu merepotkannya" jawab Sasuke, mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan putra semata wayangnya. Kin memanyunkan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban sang papa. "Kenapa tidak dimakan? Tenang saja, itu tidak beracun" Sasuke meyakinkan putranya. Kin hanya melirik masakan yang dibuatkan oleh papanya ragu-ragu. Kin pun juga tidak tahu apa nama masakan itu.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan papa mu?" Tanya Sasuke. Kin menggeleng pelan, "lalu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Kin mengambil sendok dan menatap papanya dengan tatapan sendu. "Apa Nalu-chan benal-benal sakit? Kalena semalam Kin mendengal Nalu-chan melintih kesakitan, sepeltinya Nalu-chan benal-benal sakit.. Kin sudah membuat Nalu-chan sakit kelas" Kin mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja.

Sasuke hampir saja menyemprotkan kopinya mendengar pengakuan Kin. Jadi, bocah itu semalam tidak tidur? Oh, my, No! Sasuke merasa gagal jadi ayah saat ini. "habiskan sarapan mu! Setelah itu papa akan memandikan mu" Sasuke berdiri dan mengacak pelan surai raven Kin. "baiklah" jawab Kin, dengan nada pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ruang Kerja Itachi**_

Itachi adalah seorang ahli penelitian kosmetik yang bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha, yang bergerak di dalam bidang kosmetik. Dengan sang kakek, Uchiha Madara lah yang menjadi presedir perusahaan mereka. Padahal, bisa saja Itachi menduduki jabatan itu jika ia mau, mengingat kakeknya yang sudah tua.

Akan tetapi, Itachi masih ingat kata-kata mendiang ayahnya, yang menasehati dirinya untuk berusaha sendiri tanpa harus memakai nama keluarga. Diusianya yang sudah menginjak usia matang berumah tangga, Itachi masih melajang dan tidak memiliki kekasih. Akan tetapi, asal tahu saja, kakak Sasuke itu adalah idola para karyawati yang bekerja di perusahaan mereka. Sikapnya yang ramah dan baik hati, ditambah wajahnya yang tampan, membuat siapa saja terpikat oleh pesonanya.

"jika kau tidak bersikeras menjadi seorang ahli penelitian itu jii-sama bisa istirahat, chi" Sepupunya, Shizui menasehati Itachi, sambil mengunyah taiyaki yang dibuat oleh Itachi.

"huft, sadar diri lah! Jika kau tak mempertahankan ego mu yang ingin menjadi seorang pilot, si tua Bangka itu bisa bermain dengan anak cucunya saat ini" sahut Itachi.

Mereka saling menyalahkan. Faktanya, mereka memang tidak mau disalahkan. "hah, memang kakek sakit apa?" Tanya Shizui. "encok" jawab Itachi, kalem. "jadwal meeting padat sekali" gumam Itachi. "Meeting dengan Beautiful Care corps? Ahh, merepotkan saja" Kata Itachi.

"sudahlah, keluarga Fugaku Ji-san itu memang sudah ditakdirkan jadi pembisnis, terima saja" Shizui mengerling nakal, dan membuat Itachi mual seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(Malam hari)**_

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Sendirian, sedangkan Naruto beberapa kata untuk laporan kerjanya, iris Onyx Sasuke menoleh ke arah ponsel flip berwarna orange menyala terang di kegelapan.

Naruto memang meletakan ponselnya di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Ponsel itu bergetar, dan membuat Sasuke mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mengabaikan laptopnya yang menyala.

_**From : Baa-chan**_

_**Naruto, ini aku Kyuubi. Maaf selalu mengganggu mu, tapi, bisa tidak kita bertemu? Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan.. Ini soal Kaa-san, jika kau bersedia temui aku di restoran keluarga yang berada di persimpangan jalan Shinobi 2. Kau ingat tempat itu kan? Ku harap kau mengingatnya.. oh iya, pulanglah! Baa-chan sakit dan ingin bertemu dengan mu.**_

"masalah keluarga ya" gumam Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengetik kata 'iya, dan jangan membalas lagi' dan membalas ke no. Hp milik nenek Naruto. Sekarang, Sasuke tahu apa yang membuat Naruto menangis seminggu yang lalu. Sasuke pun meletakan kembali ponsel Naruto ke tempat semula sesudah menghapus pesan singkat tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Omake**_

Kyuubi yang sedang melamun di teras rumah sedikit terkejut saat merasakan getaran pada ponsel milik neneknya yang ia pinjam. Iris ruby nya membola seketika saat melihat pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh Naruto padanya. Kemudian pemuda manis itu tersenyum, dan entah harus bagaimana lagi, saat merasakan bahagia dihatinya saat ini.

_**From : Naru-chan**_

_**Iya, dan jangan membalas lagi. Pukul 1 siang aku akan ke sana**_

"bagaimana Kyuu-nii?" Deidara tiba-tiba menyembul dari pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat.

Kyuubi menoleh dan mengulas senyum pada sang adik. "dia akan datang, kau tenang saja! Kita pasti bisa meyakinkannya kembali" sahut Kyuubi. Deidara mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan sang kakak sulung. "apa?" Tanya Kyuubi, sedikit risih dengan sikap adiknya.

**Greebb..**

"aku sayang Kyuu-nii, dan Naru-nii, meskipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana sifat Naru-nii, dan itu adalah kali pertamanya aku bertemu dengannya, tapi aku merasakan jika Naru-nii juga menyayangi ku.." Deidara menangis di pelukan sang kakak.

"dia sangat menyayangi mu, bahkan saat kau masih di kandungan dia begitu antusias menunggu mu lahir" ujar Kyuubi, membalas pelukan si bungsu.

"aku percaya kita pasti bisa bersama lagi" kata Deidara,begitu yakin dengan ucapannya.

"kau benar, aku akan usahakan itu" Kyuubi memandang ke arah langit. _**'karena kau dan Naruto adalah harta yang berharga bagiku, Dei' **_lanjut Kyuubi dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/n: Hello, Minna.. hmm, terimakasih atas kritik, saran, dan semangat yang kalian kasih ke AI. Maaf, kalau fic nya kurang berkenan di hati kalian. Oh, iya soal Sequel buat fic 'we are too different' kayaknya AI gak bisa Menuhin deh. Soalnya, agak susah juga kalo dibuat lanjutannya. Dan lagi, AI itu cepat bosen orangnya. Mungkin, kalo ada yang berkenan berkunjung ke blog AI sih gak masalah: .com, silahkan berkunjung. Soalnya Ai kadang kalo nulis fic yang gak di share ke , Ai biasa share ke blog. Okehh, thanks buat..:**

**Kitsune Riku11,Afi. Bondas,RisaSano,Estrella Namikaze,Yuka Namikaze,deEsQuare,Yunauchii, ,Irma septi,eizan ki,aorenji, cinya,Vianycka Hime,LNaruSasu,Hanazawa kay,. **

**Dan semua silent readers yang sering nungguin AI update, Love ya.. (pede banget)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

"jujur saja, aku hanya tidak suka ada orang asing yang sok peduli dengan masalah ku dan keluarga ku" ujar Kyuubi, seraya mengaduk pelan jus apelnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke lah yang akan datang menemui dirinya. Kyuubi berpura-pura memainkan ponselnya, sementara Sasuke masih terdiam, (mungkin menunggu Kyuubi untuk berbicara masalah nya dengan Naruto). "lagipula, meskipun kau adalah kekasih adik ku, belum tentu kau bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki" lanjut Kyuubi, menatap mata Sasuke dengan tatapan mengejek.

"apa Naruto mengakui jika dia seorang Uzumaki? Sejak lahir, dia adalah seorang Namikaze, dan dia bangga akan nama itu" senyum sinis Sasuke membuat Kyuubi tercekat dan tidak tahu akan berkata apa. "Apa mau mu, hm?" Tanya Kyuubi, menyerah. 2 jam lamanya mereka berbicara, tapi tidak ada hasil sama sekali. Setiap Sasuke berbicara, Kyuubi lah yang akan lebih banyak mengeluarkan suara. Ingin terlihat bijak, namun tentu saja Kyuubi tidak akan menang jika harus berbicara panjang lebar dengan Sasuke yang notabene selalu punya cara menghadapi Kyuubi.

"aku datang ke sini juga ingin membicarakan sikap adik mu pada mu. Mungkin saja dengan cerita mu, aku bisa membuatnya bersikap seperti biasa lagi" ujar Sasuke.

"N..Naruto bersama mu?" Tanya Kyuubi, kelihatannya mulai tertarik untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, dan melirik arloji di tangannya. "apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Kyuubi, penuh harap. "dia tidak sedang di rumah jam segini" jawab Sasuke. Kyuubi kecewa mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"kejadian itu terjadi saat kami masih kecil" Kyuubi mulai bercerita. Sasuke focus diri mendengarkan cerita Kyuubi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Little Boy**

**SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, Slight SasuIno**

**Warning : Sho-ai, ALUR CEPAT (Maju Mundur), Typo(s), OOC, AU**

**Rating : T**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback On**_

Kyuubi kecil menatap heran tingkah sang ibu yang tampak terburu-buru . sang ibu memintanya untuk memasukan semua bajunya ke dalam koper anak-anak milik-nya. Kyuubi menurut saja, karena Kushina Nampak sedang tidak mood untuk diajak berbicara. Suara tangisan adik bayinya terdengar keras, sepertinya Dei kecil haus.

Kyuubi keluar dari kamarnya ketika tangisan Deidara tidak kunjung berhenti. Usianya sudah 8 tahun, tentu ia tahu apa penyebab adiknya menangis. Kyuubi memasuki kamar adiknya dan menimang si kecil Deidara dengan penuh kasih sayang. "ooeekkk...oeeekkk"

"ssttt, Nii-chan disini, jangan nangis ya" Hibur Kyuubi—mengambil dot berisi susu yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"KYUUBI..KYUUBI" Kushina berteriak keras.

Kyuubi pun segera keluar dari kamar Deidara sambil menggendong adik bungsunya. Kushina menghela nafas pelan, dan mengambil si kecil dari gendongan Kyuubi. "apa kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" Tanya Kushina. "sudah, kaa-chan" jawab Kyuubi.

_**Tiinn..tiinn..**_

"sudah datang rupanya" gumam Kushina. Kyuubi tidak mengerti mendengar ucapan sang ibu, mereka ingin kemana? Kenapa mereka hanya pergi ber-3? Pertanyaan terus mengelilingi pikiran Kyuubi, yang saat itu belum genap berusia 10 tahun. "ayo kita keluar, bawa koper mu!" seru sang ibu. Kyuubi mengangguk, meskipun hatinya bertanya-tanya, hendak kemana mereka pergi.

_**Airport (Konoha, pukul 10 pagi)**_

"kita mau kemana, kaa-chan?" Tanya Kyuubi, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada sang ibu. Kushina menoleh ke arah putra sulungnya, ia tersenyum dan memberikan si kecil Deidara pada asisten keluarga Uzumaki. "apa kita akan liburan? Kenapa Naru dan Tou-chan tidak ikut? Apa mereka akan menyusul kita?" Tanya nya lagi.

"ya, Naru-chan akan menyusul kita, Kaa-chan usahakan ya" mata Kushina tampak berkaca-kaca. Kyuubi bukan anak kecil lagi, ia tahu apa yang ibunya rasakan. Ibunya menangis, pasti ada masalahnya yang menimpa keluarganya. Kyuubi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Kyuubi tahu masalah itu adalah masalah yang rumit, sangatlah rumit.

"Kushina, apa kau serius hendak meninggalkan Naruto?" Tanya wanita berusia 40 tahunan itu.

Kushina menoleh ke arah asisten keluarganya, Sarutobi Biwako. Wanita itu kelihatanya bisa melihat raut wajah tak yakin dari putri tunggal majikannya tersebut. "aku yakin, baa-san" jawab Kushina, seraya mengusap lembut surai jingga kemerahan milik putra sulungnya. "habis ini Kyuubi bisa jalan-jalan Disneyland, Kaa-chan janji. Kyuubi pernah bilangkan, Kyuubi mau ke sana"

Kyuubi mengangguk lagi. Teringat saat dimana, Kyuubi menunjukan sebuah majalah anak-anak dengan sebuah artikel yang memuat taman hiburan anak-anak pada Naruto dan juga Kushina.

'_**suatu hari nanti kita akan ke sana, bersama-sama'**_

'_**ya, Nalu setuju! Nanti Nalu mau lihat opela nya ah.. nii-chan mau lihat apa?'**_

'_**nii-chan mau berfoto sama badut mickey, ne'**_

'_**kalian ini.. kaa-chan menyayangi kalian, sangat'**_

"Kyuubi" Kushina sedikit aneh dengan sikap Kyuubi. "Kyuubi tidak mau ikut Kaa-chan" Kyuubi melepaskan tangan sang ibu dari pergelangan tangan kurusnya. "Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Kushina. Biwako yang sedang menimang tubuh montok Deidara menoleh ibu dan anak itu. Ia menggeleng pelan, memaklumi sikap Kyuubi. "Kyuu mau hidup sama Tou-chan dan Naru saja di rumah kecil kita dulu. Tidak apa-apa kalau Kyuu gak bisa ke Disneyland, asalkan kita selalu bersama Kyuu selalu senang kok" ujar Kyuubi.

_**Plakk..**_

Kushina menampar pipi Kyuubi, membuat para pengunjung menatap dirinya dengan tanda Tanya. Bahkan ada yang menatap Kushina dengan tatapan mengejek. Namun, Kushina tidak peduli. Seolah membutakan hati nuraninya, dan menghilangkan sikap keibuannya.

"jika kau mau hidup miskin bersama Minato, silahkan! Tapi jangan harap kau bisa memanggil ku ibu" ujar Kushina, membuat Kyuubi menangis mendengar ucapannya.

_**Flashback OFF**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sampai saat ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ibu membawa kami ke Jerman dan meminta kami untuk membenci ayah kami sendiri" Kyuubi mengakhiri cerita masa lalunya yang kelam. Sasuke mengerti, bagaimana perasaan Naruto, begitupun dengan perasaan Kyuubi. Mereka hanya anak-anak saat itu, belum mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Naruto yang masih terlalu kecil, mungkin mengira kalau ibunya pergi meninggalkan ia dan ayahnya hanya karena tidak mau hidup miskin. Tapi sesungguhnya, bukan hal itulah yang terjadi.

"apa ibu kalian pernah berniat membawa Naruto pergi ke Jerman?" Tanya Sasuke. "pernah" jawab Kyuubi. "suatu hari, Kaa-san mendatangi tou-san di tempatnya mengajar.. tapi tou-san mengatakan, _**'silahkan, jika Naruto mau, tapi jika tidak jangan memaksanya' **_" lanjutnya.

" Naruto tidak mau, bahkan saat Tousan memintanya untuk menemu kaasan, Naruto malah berlari ke rumah Baa-chan kami" Kyuubi tersenyum miris. "Tsunade Baa-chan pernah mengirimi uang yang kaasan kirimkan untuk sekolah Naruto, hanya karena Naruto tidak sudi menerima uang itu"

"kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"kau mungkin akan mengira ibu ku gila, tapi ya, ku rasa kaasan memang sudah gila. Kau tahu? bahkan kaasan membayar rekan kerja tousan untuk memberikan racun ke dalam minuman tousan agar tousan tidak menjadi penghalang untuk kaasan. Tapi, kematian tousan lah yang membuat Naruto membenci kaasan" jawab Kyuubi, mengingat kembali kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu.

"baiklah, Uchiha-san.. apa yang bisa kau lakukan setelah mendengar cerita kami?" Tanya Kyuubi. "kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "jika kau meminta ku untuk merubah pendiriannya akan cara pandang Naruto pada ibu kalian, maaf aku tidak janji" Sasuke menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan datar. "aku ingin menemuinya" sahut Kyuubi. "jika itu saja, mungkin aku bisa membantu mu" balas Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**2 minggu kemudian..**_

Kin sudah masuk sekolah formal sekarang. Dan pagi ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Senang? See, tidakah bocah itu selalu bahagia selama ada Naruto di sisinya?

"Nalu-chan, apa sekolahnya lama?" Tanya Kin, seraya memandang Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuknya. "pukul 10 nanti, Naru pasti akan menjemput mu" jawab Naruto, berjalan mendekati meja makan. Kin mengunyah sereal coco nya sambil memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. "kau tampak tidak bahagia?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi focus dengan korannya pun akhirnya memutuskan bertanya akan perihal raut wajah Kin yang tidak menampakan wajah bahagianya.

"Kin takut nanti Kin gak punya teman" jawab Kin, seraya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "kau pasti akan mendapatkannya" hibur Sasuke, sebagai seorang ayah memang sudah seharusnya ia menyemangati putra semata wayangnya itu.

"apa disana ada pelosotannya, pa?" Tanya Kin, berharap sekolah barunya memiliki wahana permainan yang ada di taman kota. "tentu saja tidak.. memangnya kau sekolah untuk bermain, hm? Kau akan diajarkan berhitung, membaca, tanpa bernyanyi" sahut Sasuke. "kalau membaca dan menghitung saja, Kin kan sudah diajalkan Nalu-chan" timpal Kin.

Naruto yang duduk disamping Kin, mendengus geli mendengar ucapan polos Kin. Diusapnya lembut surai raven Kin yang sedikit basah. "di SD nanti Kin akan mendapatkan guru baru, dimana Kin akan diajarkan bagaimana bergaul dan belajar di tingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi" Ujar Naruto, lebih mudah menerima kata-kata Naruto, dibandingkan Sasuke yang notabene memiliki bahasa yang tinggi dan sangat sulit diartikan oleh anak-anak seusia Kin.

Kin mengangguk mengerti, ia pun mengecup pipi Naruto hingga sisa susu di bibirnya menempel di pipi kenyal Naruto. Sasuke kesal melihat putranya mendahului dirinya, Kin memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan mengejek. Ia berhasil mendaratkan ciuman di pagi hari di pipi Naruto. "Kin sayang Nalu-chan, ne" ucap Kin. "ahahaha, Naru juga sayang Kin" Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil Kin dan mengecup pipi Kin. Diujung sana, mungkin asap keluar dari kepala Sasuke yang mulai kesal dengan sikap putranya dan juga uhuk—Uke—uhuk—nya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**_

"Nii-chan akan menjemput mu, hubungi nii-chan jika pelajaran terakhir usai" ujar Kyuubi—dari dalam mobil sport berwarna merah maroon miliknya. Deidara mengangguk pelan, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di Konoha. Setelah mobil Kyuubi berlalu dari pandangannya, Deidara pun memasang earphone nya dan menyalakan iPod yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Pandangan para siswa dan siswi tertuju padanya. Mungkin mereka sedikit terpesona melihat pemuda berwajah bishounen seperti dirinya. Rambutnya yang panjang, dan juga tingginya yang tidak terlalu tinggi, membuat siapa saja mengira Deidara adalah perempuan. Andai Deidara memakai rok, bahkan tak ada yang tahu jika Deidara bukanlah seorang gadis tulen.

Deidara terkejut saat seseorang membekap mulutnya dan menarik dirinya menjauh dari keramaian. "hmmppppppp" sedikit meronta saat mengetahui orang itu membawanya ke sebuah gudang sepi yang sudah terbengkalai. "kalian siapa sih? Seenaknya saja membawa ku ke sini,un" protes Deidara, ketika pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Deidara.

Oh, ternyata bukan hanya Deidara dan pemuda itu saja yang ada di ruangan itu. Tetapi, ada 4 orang pemuda lainnya (dengan satu orang yang memakai topeng) di ruangan tersebut. "aku? Hmm, nama ku Yahiko.. sering dipanggil Pein sih" pemuda berambut spike beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Deidara. Si blonde manyun, tidak mau berjabat tangan dengan pemuda itu.

"minggir Pein, mungkin dia takut dengan mu" celetuk pemuda bertopeng orange—membuka topeng orange nya.

'_**tampan' **_batin Deidara, tanpa sadar.

"kalian siapa sih, un?" Tanya Deidara, sedikit membentak.

"jangan galak-galak dong manis!" pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Deidara sekaligus dalang penculikan(?) Deidara itu memeluk sang blonde dari belakang. Si pirang melirik pemuda tersebut. Bermata amethyst berambut klimis, berwajah tak kalah tampan dari si topeng tadi. "kamu, apaansih" Deidara sedikit berontak.

"APA MAU KALIAN,un?" Pekik Deidara, semua pemuda itu menutup kedua telinga mereka begitu mendengar teriakan cempreng pemuda blonde itu.

"Jangan berteriak seperti wanita begitu, mengganggu saja" ohh, ternyata ada pemuda lain yang ternganggu mendengar suara teriakan Deidara rupanya. Pemuda berambut merah maroon dengan dua maniks hazelnya yang itu sedang tertidur tadinya, tapi ternyata suara cempreng Deidara telah membangunkan dirinya dari acara bobo cantiknya.

"Eh, Sasori? Kau masih hidup rupanya" Si klimis cengar-cengir melihat pemuda bernama lengkap Akasuna Sasori itu. "ya, begitulah" sahut Sasori, kembali membaringkan dirinya di atas papan yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. "jadi mau kamu tuh apa, un?" Tanya Deidara—berbalik badan menghadap Hidan (pemuda berambut klimis tadi).

"insting saja, soalnya kamu manis sih" jawab Hidan, asal. "kamu anak baru, ya?" Si Pein ikut nimbrung. "sanaan kenapa sih, Tobi" protes Pein, merasa kesal dengan ulah Tobi yang ingin memonopolikan anak baru itu. Aksi dorong-dorongan antara Pein dan Tobi pun terjadi. "aku anak baru, un" jawab Deidara."terus, nama mu siapa?" Tanya Hidan, tidak mempedulikan Pein dan Tobi yang ribut sendiri. "Deidara, un" jawab si pirang.

"baiklah Deidara un—" Ucapan Hidan terpotong saat melihat Deidara menatap tajam padanya "Deidara, gak pake un, un" Koreksi Deidara, "

_**GUBBRAAKKK..GUBBRUUKKK..**_

"ADUUHH SAKIT, SENPAI"

"RASAKAN ITU"

"HEY, TURUN DARI BADAN KU SEKARANG!"

"kamu kelas berapa?" Tanya Hidan, sok kepo. "kelas A-2 sih katanya, un" jawab Deidara—memandang penuh ngeri ke arah 3 pemuda ganteng yang sedang bergulat di atas papan.

"SASORI, BUKAN AKU!"

"ADUUHH SENPAI, TOBI ANAK BAIK"

"DIE YOU, BASTARD!" teriak Sasori, kesal.

Setelah member pelajaran pada Pein dan Tobi, Sasori pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari gudang tersebut. Niatnya ke gudang hanya untuk membolos jam pelajaran pertama saja dengan meneruskan tidurnya. Tapi dua makhluk tak jelas itu selalu saja menganggu ketenangannya.

"hey, Sasori kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hidan.

"Ke kelas" jawab Sasori, tanpa menoleh.

"tumben sekali anak itu" gumam Hidan.

"nama ku Hidan, aku juga kelas A-2. Mari ku antar" Hidan mengarahkan tangannya pada tangan Deidara. Pemuda itu hanya memandang Hidan dengan tatapan penuh tanda Tanya. "kau juga mau ke kelas kan?" Tanya Hidan. "ya, un" sahut Deidara. "tapi—" Deidara melirik Tobi dan Pein yang babak belur di atas papan dengan cemas. "biarkan saja" Timpal Hidan, jahat sekali pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan ketika membaca surat panggilan persidangan yang dilayangkan oleh mantan istrinya, mengenai hak asuh anak mereka. Sebulan lagi, ya, Sasuke harus datang ke pengadilan satu bulan lagi.

Banyak sekali masalah akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di ruang kerjanya itu. Mungkin jika semua masalah ini selesai, Sasuke akan mengajak Naruto dan Kin berlibur saja untuk menghilangkan rasa penat.

Naruto, ya?

Hahaha, Sasuke sangat rindu sosok itu. Padahal baru tadi pagi ia menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan bersama, tapi kenapa rasanya rindu sekali? Ah, sosok pirang itu benar-benar bagaikan candu baginya.

_**Cklekk..**_

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu, dimana seorang wanita bersurai blonde ikat dua sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Dialah Uchiha Naruko, sahabatnya, sekertarisnya, sekaligus mantan(?) cinta pertamanya. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah padanya. "kau tenang saja, Sasuke! Semua pasti berjalan lancar" hibur Naruko, seraya mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Nara-san berjanji akan membela mu sebisa mungkin" lanjut sang blonde.

"semoga saja" ujar Sasuke, datar. Naruko tertawa pelan, maklum akan sikap sahabatnya itu. "dasar Uchiha" gumam Naruko. "kau juga Uchiha, bodoh" sahut Sasuke—menandatangani dokumen yang dibawa oleh Naruko. Tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka saling bertemu, dan baru saja Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. "Naruko" Sasuke memandang heran si wanita pirang itu.

"apa?"

"apa kau yakin kau hanya memiliki satu saudara kembar?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruko menjitak pelan kepala Sasuke, dan berhasil mendapat deathglare dari sang Uchiha. Naruko yang kesal menyilangkan tangannya ke depan dada. "tentu saja, Ino itu hanya satu-satunya saudari kembar ku" Sahutnya, kesal. "ah, iya mungkin hanya mirip" kata Sasuke.

"eh, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruko, merasa penasaran dengan ucapan Sasuke. "ada seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan mu bahkan lebih mirip dibanding kau dan Ino" jawab Sasuke. Naruko berpikir sejenak. "benarkah? Apa dia manis? Tidak, akulah yang paling manis" Naruko berkata narsis. "tentu saja dia lebih manis" sahut Sasuke.

Naruko memutar mata bosan. "baiklah, siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Naruko. "maksudmu _**pemuda itu**_?" koreksi Sasuke. Naruko menutup mulutnya, "APA?"

"slow saja!" seru Sasuke, kesal dengan suara Naruko. "apa dia pacar mu?" Tanya Naruko. "ya, begitulah" sahut Sasuke. "jadi kau homo?" Naruko tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "tak apa, aku harap dia lebih baik dari adik ku" lanjut Naruko.

"hn"

"kapan-kapan pertemukan aku dengannya, ne" kata Naruko. "dan, oh.. ajak Kin ke sini lagi, aku rindu padanya" Naruko berkata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sasuke's Apartment**_

Hari ini tumben sekali Sasuke sudah ada di rumah sebelum matahari tenggelam. Ya, Sasuke memang pulang lebih awal dibanding biasanya. Faktor rindu mungkin. Naruto sedang menyiapkan makan malam, sedangkan Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi bersama putra kecilnya. Tumben sekali Sasuke mau mengajak Kin mandi, itu juga karena pulang lebih awal, jadi ia bisa menyempatkan diri bersama Kin, putra semata wayangnya.

"Kin gak mau mandi sama papa lagi" Ujar Kin, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal. Naruto menoleh ke arah meja makan, Ya, tuhan, apa lagi ini. "hn" sahut Sasuke, singkat. "Nalu-chan, masa papa menggosok tubuh Kin sepelti menggosok toilet, kan sakit" Kin mengadukan ulah sang papa pada calon ibunya. Naruto memasang tampang horror, percaya aja deh sama ucapan anak kecil.

"Sasuke, kau tega sekali" Kata Naruto.

"ck, kau percaya saja, Naru. Lagipula, darimana anak itu tahu jika aku menggosok tubuhnya seperti menggosok toilet, anak itu memang berlebihan" sahut Sasuke. "Papa jelek, blee" Kin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke. _**'enak saja, ganteng begini dibilang jelek' **_batin Sasuke.

"ya, papa mu memang jelek.. dia memang sangat senang menyakiti tubuh orang lain" sindir Naruto, kesal karena Sasuke sering meminta jatah kepadanya dan membuat bokongnya terasa ngilu ketika berjalan. "tapi Nalu-chan gak apa-apa kan? Soalnya, kemarin Kin lihat Nalu-chan beljalan sepelti penguin.. apa papa menendang bokong, Nalu-chan?" Tanya Kin, polos sekali rupanya anak ini.

"EHH" Pekik Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak Naruto pergi dari rumah, Sakura dan Karin menjadi lebih diam dan hampir tidak pernah menyapa nenek mereka. Kedua gadis itu pun jadi lebih sering menyibukan diri di luar rumah, sehingga rumah mereka terlihat sepi, karena hanya ada Tsunade saja jika Deidara masih di sekolah. Kadang saja Karin memilih menginap di rumah sahabatnya Shion daripada pulang ke rumah. Sementara itu, Sakura juga lebih focus dengan urusannya yang akan menikah 2 bulan lagi.

Tsunade merasa semuanya telah berubah, merasa kehilangan dan kesepian, membuatnya dirinya mengakui kalau Naruto lah semangat hidup di rumah tersebut. Jangan salahkan Karin dan Sakura yang terlalu menyayangi adik sepupunya itu, karena sejak Naruto kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, Karin dan Sakura memiliki sifat_** overprotective**_ pada Naruto.

Tsunade yang sedang memasak menoleh ke arah tangga saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Itulah Karin cucu tertuanya yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju kamar pribadinya. Ingin rasanya ia menyapa gadis itu. Akan tetapi, ia sangat tahu jika Karin sudah terlanjur kecewa padanya. "kakak sudah pulang" sapa Deidara, yang juga ingin menuruni anak tangga.

"ya, kenapa jam segini kau ada di rumah? Kau tidak ikut ekskul?" Tanya Karin, sedikit heran melihat adik sepupunya sudah ada di rumah pukul 3 sore. "aku bolos ekskul" jawab Deidara. "dasar anak nakal" Karin menjambak pelan surai blonde Deidara yang dibiarkan panjang. Karin pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

Deidara menghela nafas, berada disebuah rumah dengan situasi canggung seperti ini, bukanlah keinginan Deidara. Ia ingin, semua orang dewasa kembali seperti semula, obrolan hangat, canda dan tawa, Deidara ingin semua keluarganya seperti itu lagi. Bukan kondisi perang dingin seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

"Baa-chan?" Deidara terkejut saat melihat neneknya menangis di meja makan. Ini bukan seperti neneknya yang dikenal kuat dan tabah, meskipun kematian tragis suaminya saat ayah Deidara masih kecil. "Dei" Tsunade buru-buru menghapus air matanya. "kenapa baa-chan menangis?" Tanya Deidara—mendudukan dirinya di samping sang nenek.

"tidak ada, apa kau lapar? Baa-chan membuat kari, kata Kyuubi kau sangat suka kari kan? Baa-chan ambilkan ya" Kata Tsunade,berusaha mengelak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di atas kasur, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kasur sambil memperhatikan sebuah buku tebal yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah foto anak bayi berambut pirang, bermata azure, yang kita ketahui adalah Deidara saat masih bayi. Naruto sangat menyayangi Deidara, bahkan sampai saat ini.

Asal tahu saja, meskipun Naruto tidak pernah tahu perkembangan Deidara, tapi Naruto sangat menyayangi Deidara. Bahkan, ketika Naruto tahu Deidara sudah besar, Naruto tidak pangling akan sosok pemuda berparas cantik itu adalah adik nya yang dulu terlihat lucu.

"kau sedang apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke, terbangun dari tidurnya. "tidak ada" jawab Naruto. Sasuke melirik ke arah buku yang lupa ditutup oleh Naruto. "itu bayi siapa?" Tanya Sasuke—menunjuk foto bayi tersebut. "aku, tentu saja" dusta si blonde. "kau bohong, ya? Jelas sekali anak ini tak punya tanda lahir" sahut Sasuke.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia tahu, bahwa Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk hal itu. Sasuke tahu gerak-gerik orang yang sedang berbohong dihadapannya. Hening seketika, Naruto masih tertunduk, tidak tahu harus apa.

"kau tahu Naruto? Semua orang berhak memiliki rasa benci, terlebih jika orang itulah yang merenggut kebahagian mu. Tapi, ketahuilah Naruto, wanita yang kau panggil ibu itu adalah seorang wanita jahat dengan niat baiknya" Ujar Sasuke.

"darimana kau tahu dia baik?" Tanya Naruto, mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, tidak suka dengan ucapan Sasuke. "dia selalu menyayangi mu, meskipun kau memilih untuk membencinya.. berusaha sebaik mungkin, meskipun ia rela harus membunuh seseorang yang pernah ia cintai" kata Sasuke.

"dia membenci ku, Sasuke! Dia meninggalkan ku dan ayah ku hanya karena tidak mau hidup sengsara bersama.. ia membunuh ayahku, dan aku membencinya..kau tidak tahu, tidak mengerti bagaimana sakitnya,Sasuke" Naruto menarik kerah kemeja tipis berwarna hitam milik Sasuke. Sasuke menyentuh lembut tangan Naruto yang menarik kerah kemejanya. "aku hanya ingin orang yang ku cintai hidup dalam kebahagian yang nyata, bukan karena berusaha menutupi kepahitan hidupnya" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam, dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Sasuke. Ia menutup wajah manisnya, dan menangis dalam diam. Mengingat kembali masa lalunya, dan berusaha keras untuk melupakannya. "kau punya aku, Naru! Aku yang selalu ada bersama mu.. kau bisa berbagi semuanya pada ku.. tak masalah jika kau menganggap ku seperti mantan mu, tapi sumpah, aku mencintai mu, karena kau adalah kau, dan bukan karena alasan lain" Sasuke membawa Naruto ke dalam dekapannya.

"jangan pergi!" pinta Naruto.

Bodoh adalah kata yang tepat jika Sasuke pergi dari sisi sang blonde. Orang yang ia cintai, orang yang sangat ia butuhkan, orang yang selalu ada untuknya, orang yang selalu menyiapkan segalanya untuknya, bodohkan kalau ia pergi atau membiarkan mentari hangatnya pergi meninggalkan hidupnya.

"yakinlah, aku tidak akan pergi dari mu" kata Sasuke, untung saja akhir-akhir ini ia rajin membaca novel romantic. Ah, terimakasih untuk Suigetsu yang selalu menyarankan dirinya untuk membaca novel kehidupan agar dirinya lebih bisa mengekpresikan diri. Tapi bukan novel yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi Naruto lah yang dengan begitu tega merubah dirinya menjadi pribadi OOC seperti tadi. But, Sasuke cap pantat ayam akan selalu mencintai Naruto cap duren montong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seusai memperkenalkan produk make up terbaru milik Uzumaki Corps, Kyuubi pun segera menuju tempat parker untuk segera pulang dan ber-istirahat. Wajah tampannya terlihat lelah, karena harus menjawab pertanyaan para klien dengan sabar. Memang bukan sifatnya sih, tapi itulah resiko menjadi seorang CEO dibawah pimpinan keluarga Uzumaki.

Kesialan terjadi, mobilnya mogok tidak bisa dinyalakan. Kyuubi sedikit panic, karena jarak dari tempatnya berada (Uchiha Corps) sangat jauh dari rumah sang nenek. Seolah tak ada satu pun dewa keberuntunga berpihak padanya, hujan pun turun begitu deras. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ponselnya low, dan membuat dirinya merutuki kebodohannya yang terlampau malas mengisi daya batrai ponselnya.

_**Tokk..tokk..**_

Kaca mobilnya terketuk, seorang pria tersenyum ramah padanya. Kyuubi mendengus kesal. Oh, apa jangan-jangan pria berkeriput ini yang membuat dirinya sial? Sumpah, Kyuubi bahkan tidak pernah menyangka kalau akhirnya ia bertemu pria keriput yang tempo lalu bertemu dengannya di swalayan. "APA?" Teriak Kyuubi. "uuhh, galak sekali kau ini.. kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Pria bernama Uchiha Itachi itu.

"Bukan urusan mu" sahut kyuubi.

"tentu saja urusan ku..sepertinya mobil mu mogok, mau menumpang?" Tanya Itachi, ia tidak kebasahan karena paying yang ia bawa untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan. "tidak perlu" Kyuubi masih saja galak. "ohh, kau mau dengar cerita seram tidak? Dulu, waktu tempat ini dibangun, ada seorang pekerja proyek yang mati tergiling di sebuah mesin.. dan hantunya sering berkeliaran di tempat ini, apalagi saat hujan seperti ini. Yasudah, aku pulang dulu ya"

Kyuubi memandang horror Itachi yang memutuskan untuk pulang. Apaan sih pria keriput ini? Seenaknya menceritakan cerita horror dan pergi begitu saja, saat si korban sudah mulai ketakutan. "T..Tunggu!" Pinta Kyuubi.

"hn?"

"a..aku menumpang dengan mu saja" kata Kyuubi.

Itachi tersenyum senang dalam hati. "baiklah" sahut Itachi. hahaha, sedikit bohong tidak apa-apakan? Tapi, soal pekerja proyek yang mati tergiling mesin itu Itachi tidak bohong kok. Itu benar-benar terjadi, tapi kalau gentayangan, sampai sekarang belum ada laporan orang yang melihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Toko Buku (pukul 3 sore)**_

"kenapa Nalu-chan mengajak Kin ke sini?" Tanya Kin kepada Naruto yang sedang menggandeng pergelangan tangan alablaster miliknya. "agar Kin tidak bermain terus dengan robot-robot Kin" jawab Naruto. Sekali-kali Kin memang harus di ajak ke toko buku kan? Tentu saja agar bakat genius Kin bisa diasah secara dini, tanpa ada paksaan. Memaksa seorang anak, bukan cara Naruto. Sayang sekali kalau bakat Kin tidak disalurkan akibat kesibukan sang ayah dan sikap bocah itu yang senang sekali bertindak _**'semau gue'**_.

Kin mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya. Dimana rak-rak buku besar dan berbagai macam buku tertata apik di dalamnya. Ada buku anak-anak, cerita, dongeng, ensiklopedia anak, pelajaran, novel, komik, dan masih banyak lagi. Kin mencoba menghitung deretan buku yang ia lihat, dengan memakai kelima jarinya. Tentu saja ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat hitungannya melenceng, ia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti berhitung saja kalau begini.

Naruto membawa Kin menuju sebuah rak buku dengan tema ensiklopedia anak rupanya. Memang benar jika Sasuke terkadang menggodanya 'mama', karena sikapnya yang perhatian (kelewat perhatian) membuat Naruto terlihat seperti seorang ibu di mata orang-orang yang melihatnya, tentu saja bagi Kin juga begitu.

"Gak asyik, ah" Kin kesal, dan berlari menjauhi Naruto. Niatnya Kin ingin menuju ke rak buku cerita, akan tetapi insiden pun terjadi. Kin menambrak seseorang yang sedang membawa banyak buku, hingga keduanya terjatuh.

"Kin, astaga.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto membantu Kin berdiri. "maaf, maafkan anak saya, tuan.. dia memang sedikit nakal" ucap Naruto, membantu pemuda itu merapikan buku-bukunya. Pandangan kedua manusia berambut pirang itu bertemu..

AZURE dan SAPPHIRE

Dua batu yang memiliki keindahan tiada tara. Keduanya tampak familiar dengan wajah masing-masing. "Nii-san" lirih si pemilik iris azure itu. Naruto membulatkan matanya, "Dei-chan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sasuke's Apartment (Malam Hari)**_

Makan malam telah selesai 3 jam yang lalu. Naruto mengantar Kin ke kamarnya untuk menemani bocah 5 tahun itu tidur di dalam kamarnya. "Nalu-chan"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh ke arah Kin yang ternyata belum terlelap. "ya?" Tanya Naruto—berjalan mendekati ranjang Kin. Kin menggeser tubuhnya, dan memberikan Naruto celah untuk duduk di sampingnya. "A..ano, k..kemalin teman-teman balu Kin menyicipi makan siang Kin. Meleka bilang enak, dan saat itu meleka bilang 'mama Kin pandai memasak'. Kin senang sekali meleka memuji masakan Nalu-chan.. besok, Nalu-chan buatin makan siang untuk Kin lagi ya" Pinta Kin.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, dan mengusap surai raven Kin. "tentu saja" jawab Naruto. "a..ada lagi" kata Kin. "apa?" Tanya Naruto. "bagi Nalu-chan, Kin ini s..siapa?" Tanya Kin, sedikit teringat percakapan Naruto dengan pemuda pirang tadi, yang mengatakan jika Kin adalah putranya. "Kin bukan mulid Nalu saja kan?" Tanya Kin lagi. "Kin adalah seorang anak untuk Naru, Naru sangat sayang Kin dan—"

"boleh Kin memanggil Nalu-chan mama?" Tanya Kin (lagi). Naruto tertawa pelan, dan mengecup kening Kin. "tentu saja" jawab Naruto, meskipun terdengar aneh (mana ada seorang laki-laki dipanggil mama?) tetapi, Naruto akan selalu menuruti permintaan anak dari kekasihnya itu. Mungkin aneh jika ia nantinya akan menikahi seorang duda. Tapi, kalau cinta itu tidak mempedulikan status bukan?

"Kin sayang mama" ucap Kin.

**.**

**.**

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar Kin. Namun, ia dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Wajahnya merona, teringat percakapannya dengan Kin beberapa menit yang lalu. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak mendengar percakapan mereka tadi.

"Mama" Oh, nampaknya dewi keberuntungan tidaklah berpihak pada Naruto malam ini.

"teme, apaansih" sahut Naruto. Dengan manja, Sasuke memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto. "aku merindukan mu, Naru" Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Naruto. "apa? kita baru melakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kau masih—DASAR MESUM!"

"hey, jangan berteriak di depan kamar putra kita, sayang" oceh Sasuke, mengecup singkat leher tan Naruto. Naruto merinding ketika Sasuke mengecup lehernya yang terekpos. "kau mesum sekali sih, lebih baik kerjakan saja pekerjaan mu" kata Naruto, berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"mau kemana sih?" Tanya Sasuke, ketika Naruto terus meronta. "melepaskan diri dari makhluk mesum seperti mu" jawab Naruto, menyindir betapa mesumnya kekasihnya itu. "aku hanya bercanda, buatkan aku ocha dobe!" seru Sasuke—berjalan menjauhi Naruto. "hey, aku ini kekasihmu atau pembantumu sih?" Tanya Naruto, setengah berteriak.

"hn, dua-duanya" sahut Sasuke, dan membuat persimpangan kecil muncul di dahi Naruto. "BAKA TEME" Teriak Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau belum tidur?" seorang pemuda bersurai jingga kemerahan mendudukan dirinya di samping sang adik yang sedang sibuk membaca buku di teras rumah. "sudah malam, kau kan besok sekolah" Kyuubi mengusap lembut surai blonde Deidara. "un, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi, aniki" sahut Deidara. Kyuubi mencubit pelan pipi tembem Deidara.

"aaaaaa, Nii-chan,un!" Deidara men-deathglare Kyuubi.

Hening sejenak..

Hingga..

"tadi aku bertemu Naru-nii,un" ujar Deidara, dan membuat Kyuubi sedikit penasaran dengan cerita sang adik. "dimana?" Tanya Kyuubi. "di toko buku" jawab Deidara—tanpa berpaling dari bukunya.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" Kyuubi bertanya lagi.

"dia jauh lebih baik-baik saja dibandingkan sebelumnya.. dia juga sudah punya anak,un" jawab Deidara. "anak" beo Kyuubi. "darimana dia melahirkan" gumamnya.

_**Takk..**_

Deidara menjitak kakaknya. "aduuhh" pekik Kyuubi. "bukan anak yang itu, tapi bisa sajakan anak asuh mengingat Naru-nii seorang guru les, dasar baka,un" ejek Deidara. "ya..ya..ya, itu murid namanya" sahut Kyuubi, masih kesal rupanya. "lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"kami mengobrol di cafe.. Naru-nii baik sekali, dia juga memuji ku kalau aku tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang rupawan.. aku tertawa saja,un" lanjut Deidara.

"apa kau tidak bertanya soal _**'bersediakah ia untuk ikut kita ke Jerman'**_?" Tanya Kyuubi. "tidak, aku tidak mau membahas itu. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengannya, tertawa bersama, dan mendengarnya memanggilku outoto itu saja, soal dia kembali atau tidak, aku tidak mau memaksanya.. selama Naru-nii bahagia di sini, itu sudah cukup bagi ku,un" kata Deidara.

"kau terlalu munafik, Dei" sindir Kyuubi.

Deidara terkejut mendengar ucapan sang kakak. "aku akan memaksa anak itu untuk ikut kita ke Jerman.. bersama lagi, aku tidak mau melihatnya hidup kesulitan di sini" ujar Kyuubi. "Nii-chan, Naru-nii tidak kesulitan, dia sangat bahagia di sini,un" sahut Deidara.

"apa yang kau tahu? kau hanya anak kecil, diam saja!" seru Kyuubi.

Deidara berdiri dari duduknya dan berkata: "ya, aku hanya anak kecil.. dan bertindaklah seperti yang kau inginkan, orang dewasa,un"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**From: Neji**_

_**Aku merindukan mu**_

Sasuke mendengus kesal saat membaca pesan singkat di ponsel flip Naruto. Pagi-pagi, untuk apa mengirimi SMS 'kangen' ke pacar orang lain? Sungguh, itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.

_**Cklekk..**_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Naruto keluar dengan baju lengan pendek berwarna orange dan celana pendek yang mengekpos paha mulusnya. Jika tidak ingat rasa cemburunya, mungkin saja Sasuke akan menerkam Naruto sekarang juga. Tapi, "dia merindukan mu, dobe" ujar Sasuke, dengan tampang kesal. "dia?dia siapa?" Tanya Naruto, dengan memasang tampang innocent miliknya.

"Hyuuga Neji, siapa lagi" sahut Sasuke.

Naruto terkejut saat melihat Sasuke menunjukan sms Neji di layar ponsel flipnya. "S..Sasuke"

"kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke. "JAWAB!" Bentak Sasuke. Naruto menundukan kepalanya, entah harus berbicara apa.

_**Trraakkkk...**_

Tanpa disangka Sasuke membanting ponsel kesayangan Naruto. Si pirang menatap sendu ke arah ponsel yang ia beli dari hasil jerih payahnya menjadi seorang guru les. "m..maafkan aku, Sasuke" ucap Naruto—seraya berlutut mengambil ponselnya yang sudah hancur terbentur tembok. Sasuke membungkuk dan menyelipkan pony Naruto yang sudah memanjang ke telinga sang blonde.

Wajah Naruto terlihat sedih, dan membuat Sasuke tak tega mengintrogasi kekasihnya terlalu jauh. "d..dia yang selalu mengirimkan sms pada ku.. aku bahkan tak pernah membalas smsnya" kata Naruto. "a..aku tahu kau marah.. kau berhak cemburu.. t..tapi, j..jangan banting ponsel ku.. i..ini aku membelinya dari hasil kerja keras ku, hiks" isak Naruto.

"Naruto" Sasuke mendekap Naruto, hingga kini mereka sama-sama duduk di lantai dengan Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto, dan Naruto yang menangis di pelukan Sasuke. "maafkan aku, aku akan menggantinya, aku janji" ujar Sasuke. "hiks, aku tahu kau pasti menggantinya, tapi aku sedih saja, teme" sahut Naruto.

"aku tidak akan mengulanginya, berhenti menangis, dobe!" pinta Sasuke.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya dan menghapus kasar air matanya. Matanya sembab, pipi chubby nya pun juga masih basah. "kita akan beli hp baru, Ok" janji Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk lemah, "ayo keluar, Kin bisa telat ke sekolah nanti" ujar Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Sepulang menjempu Kin, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke cafe yang tak begitu jauh dari sekolah Kin. Seperti biasa, Deidara akan menunggu sang kakak untuk menjemput anak asuhnya di sekolah. Hari ini ia pulang lebih awal, dikarenakan guru-guru yang sedang rapat. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto pun tiba bersama Kin. Suara berisik Kin lah yang sangat dihafal oleh Deidara. Anak itu benar-benar hyperaktif, semoga saja kakaknya sabar menghadapi anak nakal keras kepala itu.

"Dei-nii" teriak Kin, sekeras mungkin. Naruto tersenyum ke arah pengunjung yang langsung menoleh dan menghentikan aktifitas mereka hanya untuk melihat bocah raven itu berteriak. "Kin, pelankan suara mu!" seru Naruto, Kin tertawa kecil dan berlari menuju meja Deidara. "lamen..lamen..lamen" Kin bersuara seperti sedang berkampanye. Naruto berjalan menyusul anak asuhnya dan mencubit gemas pipi gembul Kin. "iya, dasar Kin bawel" Canda Naruto.

"Mama" Kin ngambek rupanya.

Deidara sedikit terperengah ketika mendengar Kin memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan mama. "iya, sekarang dia memanggil ku mama" Naruto mencoba memberikan pengertian pada sang adik. "Oh, begitu.. Ayo duduk, Nii-chan!" pinta Deidara. Naruto pun duduk di samping Kin yang sudah duduk sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu.

"U-d-o-n U..donn.. don.. U-don" Kin mencoba mengeja kata demi kata. Naruto dan Deidara tertawa, putra tunggal Uchiha Sasuke itu memang selalu saja membuat siapapun gemas pada keluguannya itu. "Udon? Namanya sepelti teman Kin" kata Kin—mengetukan jarinya ke meja. "benarkah? Namanya jelek sekali" pekik Deidara, nama Udon terasa aneh di lidahnya yang memang besar di Jerman.

"di Jelman tidak ada Udon ya, nii-chan?" Tanya Kin.

"un, tentu saja tidak ada, Kin" jawab Deidara.

"lalu, Nii-chan makan apa?" Tanya Kin, lagi ia bertanya.

"ya, tentu saja makanan,un" sahut Deidara.

"contohnya?"

"misalnya, _**Sauerkraut **_itu adalah makanan berbahan dasar kol yang difermentasikan.. mungkin kalau di Korea namanya Kimchi,un" jawab Deidara.

"telus ada apa lagi?"

"rinderzunge dan sup miju-miju.. ne, Kin-chan sepertinya tertarik ya sama hal-hal berbau Jerman,un?" Tanya Deidara, dengan senyum menawannya.

Kin melirik Naruto sebentar, kemudian ia pun menggembungkan pipinya, entah apa maksudnya. "Kin juga mau ke Jelman, ma" Kin sedikit merengek. Naruto hanya diam ketika Kin berkata perihal ingin pergi ke Jerman. Deidara yang mengetahui situasi Naruto pun akhirnya segera bertindak, "lebih enak di sini" kata Deidara, dan membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"meskipun negeri orang lebih keren, tapi tentu saja negeri sendiri tetap menjadi no. 1,un" lanjut Deidara—memasukan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya. "jadi, itu alasan nii-chan kembali?" Tanya Kin. "tentu saja tidak.. Nii-chan mau tinggal di sini, kan Nii-chan lahir di sini" jawab Deidara. Kin ber-'oh' saja, dia tidak mengerti soalnya.

"ayo dimakan! Nanti keburu dingin,un" ujar Deidara.

"Dei, kenapa kau sudah pulang jam segini?" Tanya Naruto, baru saja ingat kenapa sang adik sudah pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. "hanya 1 jam lebih awal, kan para sensei sedang rapat,un" jawab Deidara. "ku kira kau bolos, kalau sampai bolos ku cubit pipi mu yang tembam itu" ancam Naruto. Kin menghentikan acara minum jus tomatnya, dan memperhatikan Naruto sejenak.

"ADUHH" pekik Naruto.

Kin baru saja mencubit pipinya. "Kin-chan?" Naruto men-deathglare anak asuhnya. "Mama juga tembam, kok" sahut Kin, cuek bebek (kalau sedang begini mirip sekali sama papanya). Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat interaksi dua manusia berbeda usia itu. Ternyata Naruto orang yang humoris dan supel, berbanding jauh dengan pengakuan yang ia dapatkan dari neneknya dan juga Kyuubi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Malam hari (Sasu's Apartment)**_

"dia sudah tidur?" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamar sang buah hati. Naruto yang sedang menyelimuti tubuh kecil Kin pun menoleh ke arahnya. "ya" jawab Naruto. "tumben sekali" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, sedikit heran karena putranya tidur lebih awal dari biasanya. "tadi dia bermain bola di sekolah, kau tidak tidur?" Naruto menyelipkan boneka teddy kesayangan Kin ke dalam pelukan anak itu.

"aku tidak bisa tidur" Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto. "kenapa? Kau masih memikirkan pekerjaan mu?" Tanya Naruto. "tidak, masalah yang bahkan lebih berat dari pekerjaan ku" kata Sasuke.

"maksud mu?"

"mantan istri ku menuntut hak asuh Kin, apa wajar jika aku bingung sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"kau manusia, kau seorang ayah, membesarkan putra mu dari dia kecil, dan menurut ku itu wajar saja" jawab Naruto. Iris birunya menatap khawatir ke arah pria yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. "aku takut hak asuh Kin jatuh ke tangannya" lirih Sasuke. "kau seperti bukan Uchiha saja! Optimis, Kin pasti jatuh ke tangan mu" hibur Naruto, menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang lebih besar dari kepalan tangannya.

"istirahatlah, teme! Kau tampak lelah" bujuk Naruto. "hn" Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan segera mengitari kasur Kin, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping putra semata wayangnya. "teme?"

"hn, kita tidur di sini, dobe" sahut Sasuke—memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau pulang malam sekali" suara seorang wanita menghentikan langkah gadis berkacamata yang hendak naik ke tangga. Karin menoleh ke arah meja makan, dimana lampu dapur masih menyala dan terlihat sang nenek yang sedang duduk di kursi. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya saat tahu apa isi gelas yang tengah dipegang oleh neneknya.

"kau mabuk lagi?" Tanya Karin, tidak menyebutkan kata 'nenek' pada akhir kalimat pertanyaannya. "tidak, hanya sedikit" jawab sang nenek, ngelantur. Tsunade memang sudah tidak muda lagi, akan tetapi kelakuannya yang gemar meminum sake itu yang terkadang membuat cucu-cucunya kesal. Padahal, Tsunade meminum sake hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang sudah lama ia rasakan.

"lidah ku terasa pahit" ujar Tsunade. "kau tidak akan memarahi ku kan?" sang nenek bertanya. Karin menggeleng pelan. "aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk memarahi mu" jawab Karin. Terdengar langkah kaki menaiki tangga. "dasar keras kepala" gumam Karin, sedih melihat sang nenek yang masih terus mengkonsumsi sake sebagai obat sakit kepalanya.

"Naruto" Lirih Tsunade—menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"jadi, di apartment ini dia tinggal" gumam seorang pemuda di dalam mobil sport miliknya. Kyuubi mengelus pelan dagu lancipnya, tanda keseriusannya. Apartment mewah itu, kini ia sudah tahu dimana adiknya selama ini tinggal.

"akan ku paksa kau untuk mau pergi bersama kami, Naru-chan" ujar Kyuubi, ternyata memata-matai kedua adiknya memang sangat mudah.

Hanya saja, Kyuubi berpikir sekali lagi. Naruto tidak tinggal sendiri di sana, ada seorang pria berwajah tampan bersama seorang anak kecil juga tinggal bersama Naruto. Keduanya adalah penghalang untuk Kyuubi. Pria yang waktu itu mengobrol dengannya, bukanlah pria sembarangan, ia tahu itu.

"jika tidak dicoba, tidak akan pernah bisa" ia bergumam lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N: hey, kembali lagi nih.. gomen kalo gak berkenan di hati readers ya. Soal pertanyaan yang:**

_**kenapa Naruto bisa menjadi ibu? Apa Naruto bisa hamil?. **_** Oke AI jawab ya: **_**di sini, Naru-chan itu punya sikap dan sifat yang lembut, penyayang, dan penuh dengan rasa keibuan. Why? Karena Naru-chan itu suka sama anak-anak. Dia bisa menaklukan hati anak-anak hanya dengan jangka waktu yang dekat. Mengingat dia yang bekerja sebagai guru les anak-anak, juga memungkinkan Naru-chan tahu macam-macam sifat anak-anak. Bukan berarti bisa hamil, lho ya. **_

_**Apa disini ada M-Preg?. **_** Jawabannya: **_**AI masih mikir-mikir dulu soal itu. Sebenarnya AI juga bingung sama M-Preg. Male Pregnant (sedikit canggung) tapi mungkin readers punya ide bagaimana ke depannya. **_

_**Tambahan ya: Ino itu gak jahat, dia Cuma mau nuntut hak asuh anaknya saja. Hehehe, gomen bagi yang udah terlanjur benci sama tokoh BARBIE-WannaBe ini. )**_

_**Thanks buat Readers-readers yang masih setia membaca fic ini. Hehhehe.**_

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Langit mendung di kota Konoha, meskipun begitu nampaknya hujan belum niat juga untuk mengguyur jalanan kota kecil itu. Pukul 3 siang, akan tetapi mentari yang tak muncul, membuat suasana terlihat seakan langit masih terlihat pagi. Pemuda berparas manis berdecak kesal ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia lupa membawa ponsel miliknya.

Deidara (nama pemuda itu) tidak tahu jika ia lupa memasukan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana seragamnya saat hendak berangkat. Alhasil, ia terus merutuki kebodohannya yang membuat dirinya terus menunggu kakaknya menjemputnya. "hey, anak baru! Kau tidak pulang?"

Pemuda yang sengaja memanjangkan rambut pirangnya itu menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri (menyandarkan tubuhnya di gerbang sekolah) dengan gaya cool miliknya dan sebuah headset ber-merk menambah kesan _**good looking **_pada dirinya. "iya, un.. kenapa?" Deidara balik bertanya. "tidak hanya bertanya saja" sahut pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu berjalan mendahului Deidara yang menatap aneh ke arahnya. "kenapa kau tidak membawa motor Ducati mu itu, un?" Tanya Deidara. Pemuda bernama Sasori itu berbalik badan (dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya). "Obaa-san menyita motor ku karena aku ketahuan bolos selama 3 bulan ini" jawab Sasori, dengan nada malas.

"hm, apa itu yang membuat mu rajin masuk ke kelas, un?" lagi Deidara bertanya. Sasori mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap Deidara dengan tatapan sedikit menggoda. "apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu? perhatian sekali" goda Sasori. Pipi Deidara memerah, ketahuan sudah apa yang ia perhatikan dari pemuda pecinta seni boneka kayu itu. "t..t..tidak, un" Deidara malu-malu.

"hari sudah mau hujan. Flat ku tidak jauh dari sini, mau mampir?" tawar Sasori.

"flat? Kau tinggal di flat, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"aku bosan di mansion besar itu, tersisa 10 detik lagi atas tawaran ku" Sasori melirik arlojinya.

"b..b..baiklah, un"

**A Little Boy**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight SasuIno, ItaKyuu, SasoDei**

**Warning: Sho-ai, AU, OOC, Typo(s), ABAL, ALUR KECEPETAN,**

**Rate : Teen 15+**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cafe **_**(Konoha, 4 sore)**_

"apa yang kau inginkan dari ku?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai blonde, ketika mengetahui bukan sang adik bungsu yang memintanya untuk datang ke cafe langganan mereka. Kilatan emosi Nampak jelas di wajah manisnya. "kenapa kau meminjam ponsel Dei-chan dan berpura-pura mengajak ku ke sini? Berani sekali kau menipu ku" Naruto sangat kesal. Menatap wajah kakaknya adalah hal yang sangat ia benci. Mata turunan sang ibu membuat Naruto muak untuk melihat kedua mata ruby milik Kyuubi. Ia benci, benci pada semua manusia bermarga Uzumaki (selain Karin). Uzumaki yang membuat seluruh keluarga yang ia cintai hancur, Uzumaki pulalah yang menjadi satu nama di hatinya, yang tidak akan pernah termaafkan.

Uzumaki clan pembunuh! Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan. Ibunya membunuh ayahnya, Uzumaki pula yang juga telah membunuh keluarga dari kakak sepupunya, Karin. Dan Uzumaki pulalah yang membuang nenek buyutnya hanya karena lebih memilih menikah dengan seorang laki-laki sederhana seperti kakek buyutnya.

"Naruto, ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat!" seru Kyuubi, berusaha meyakinkan sang adik. "apa kau tahu tentang apa yang ku lihat? Kau tahu, Kyuubi? Yang kulihat adalah bayangan pembunuh seperti kalian" kata Naruto. Untunglah suasana cafe sedang sepi saat ini jadi tak ada satu pun orang yang mendengar perbincangan keduanya.

"Apa maksud mu, Naruto? Apa kami serendah itu bagi mu?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Kalian.. Ayah ku, kalian membunuhnya hanya untuk hal pribadi kalian, kan? Sesuatu yang telah pergi, tidak akan pernah bisa kembali. Masa lalu sudah jauh ku tinggalkan, aku hanya akan kembali jika ibu kalian bisa menghidupkan ayah ku lagi" kalimat sarkatis keluar dari bibir plum itu.

Kyuubi tercengang mendengar ucapan adiknya. Naruto yang manis dan polos, benar-benar telah berubah menjadi seorang pemuda berhati beku meskipun pemuda blonde itu selalu menunjukan senyum kebahagian miliknya. "apa kau pikir aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan mu, Naruto? Kau pikir aku selalu bahagia dengan harta mereka? Melihat mu berjuang keras seperti ini, kau tahu? hati ku sakit, Naruto" ujar Kyuubi.

"setidaknya kau tidak merasakan bagaimana sedihnya kematian ayah ku—"

"ayah mu, ayah ku juga, Naruto!" seru Kyuubi.

"apa benar begitu? Terimakasih sudah menganggap pria miskin itu sebagai ayah mu, akan ku sampaikan nanti saat aku ke makam tousan" sahut Naruto, tatapan mengejek begitu jelas di matanya.

"CUKUP! AKU HANYA INGIN KAU IKUT KAMI KE JERMAN, ITU SAJA! KAA-SAN MEMBUTUHKAN MU, KAU HARUS KE SANA!" bentak Kyuubi.

"kau sudah puas? Pergilah sendiri! Meskipun wanita itu membunuh ku—seperti yang ia lakukan pada ayah ku—aku tidak peduli, aku tidak akan pernah ke sana" ujar Naruto, beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan tanpa mempedulikan para pelayan yang menatap aneh ke arahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flat Sasori**_

Hujan turun sangat lebat, sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Deidara menikmati secangkir coklat hangat yang dibuatkan Sasori untuknya. Juga camilan-camilan roti kering madu yang Sasori bawa dari mansion besar Akasuna. Deidara suka berada di flat milik Sasori. Tidak mewah, namun juga tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana, karena flat ini lumayan besar karena pemiliknya sangat suka mengoleksi barang-barang berbau seni.

"kau suka seni juga, un?" Tanya Deidara—melirik Sasori yang sedang memahat sebuah kayu kecil. Deidara bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dibuat pemuda tampan itu. "apa kau selalu bertanya banyak hal seperti itu?" Sasori balik bertanya dan membuat Deidara manyun. Memang apa yang salah jika ia banyak Tanya? Malu bertanya kan sesat di jalan.

"malu bertanya sesat di jalan,un" kata Deidara.

"tapi kau memang sudah tersesat, bocah" sahut Sasori.

"eh, iya ya, un" Deidara memasang pose berpikir. Untungnya, Sasori sedang focus memahat, sudah dipastikan darah keluar dari hidungnya kalau saja Sasori menoleh ke arah Deidara yang sangat imut dengan pose berpikirnya.

"Sasori, berapa umur mu, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"18 tahun" jawab Sasori.

"oh, ku pikir kau pria berusia 36 tahun yang menyamar menjadi seorang pemuda belasan tahun, un" sahut Deidara.

"apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Tanya Sasori, memperhatikan hasil pahatannya.

Deidara menggeleng pelan dengan masih menggenggam gelas di tangannya. "tidak, un" jawab Deidara. "apa kau sungguh seorang laki-laki?" Tanya Sasori, lagi. "TENTU SAJA, UN!" seru Deidara, dengan wajah yang memerah. "ku kira kau seorang wanita yang sedang menyamar jadi seorang laki-laki" sahut Sasori, watados.

"kau jahat sekali, danna" kata Deidara.

"danna?" beo Sasori.

"aku selalu memanggil orang yang lebih handal dan lebih tua dengan sebutan itu, un" sahut Deidara, menoleh ke arah Sasori. Rupanya Sasori juga menoleh ke arahnya dan membuat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Entahlah, mungkin mereka terlalu terbawa suasana, hingga Sasori memiringkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir ranum milik Deidara.

Sasori menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya tanpa melepas pagutannya. Deidara juga menikmati hal itu, hingga suatu insiden terjadi. Deidara yang masih memegang gelas berisi coklat panasnya pun tak sengaja melepaskan gelas itu dari tangannya.

Dan—

"AARRGGGHHH" teriak pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu.

Sasori melotot saat merasakan panas dan basah di kakinya yang masih berada di lantai. "engg, a..ano..un, b..bisa ku jela—"

Sasori beranjak dari kasur dengan muka bad mood. Deidara yang memang pada dasarnya polos, bangun dari posisinya dan segera meminta maaf pada Sasori.

"d..danna, m..maafkan aku, un" ucapnya.

Namun, Sasori malah cuek dan melanjutkan acara memahatnya. Deidara menghela nafas pelan dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil lap untuk mengelap lantai. Setelah membersihkan lantai, Deidara kembali ke dapur dan meletakan lap itu di tempat semula sesudah membersihkannya dengan air. Sekembalinya Deidara dari dapur, Sasori malah melanjutkan pahatannya.

Merasa diacuhkan, Deidara pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk merebut pisau pahat itu dari tangan Sasori. "ck" Sasori berdecak kesal. Sasori hendak merebut pisau pahatnya dari tangan Deidara, namun tangan Deidara malah tergoles ujung pisau itu dan berdarah. Sasori terkejut bukan main.

Pemuda cantik itu berusah untuk tidak menangis menahan perih namun tetap tidak bisa. Air mata menitik membasahi wajah rupawannya. "maafkan aku, Dei" ucap Sasori. "hiks, jangan acuhkan aku, un" isak Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Malam hari**_

Dua lengan kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Naruto sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja mendapati perlakuan manja Sasuke saat dirinya sedang melamun di atas balkon apartment mereka. "kau manja" kata Naruto, ketika Sasuke melesakan wajahnya ke bahu tan Naruto. "hn" sahut Sasuke—malah asyik mengecup leher Naruto hingga pria tampan itu menemukan bibir cherry Naruto dan melumat bibir itu dengan mesra.

"enngghh" lenguh Naruto—mencubit pelan lengan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, agar pria itu menghentikan ciuman mereka yang membuat oksigen mereka menipis. Benang saliva tampak jelas di bibir mereka. "hn, kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. "aku tidak bisa bernafas, teme" sahut Naruto. "ku kira kau mau melanjutkannya" kata Sasuke, dengan tampang kalemnya.

"APA? MESUM!" teriak Naruto, kesal.

"tumben kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke, rupanya ia terbangun saat merasakan pintu balkon kamarnya terbuka karena aktifitas melamun Naruto di luar. "aku bertemu Kyuubi hari ini" ujar Naruto, seraya mengelus lembut lengan kekar Sasuke yang masih memeluknya dari belakang. "lalu?" Tanya Sasuke. "kenapa kau tak bertanya _**'siapa itu Kyuubi?' **_, teme?" Tanya Naruto, heran.

"aku sudah tahu siapa pemuda itu.. kakak mu kan?" Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto agar berhadapan dengannya. "dengar Naruto! Aku sudah tahu semuanya, dan ini bukan kesalahan murni kakak mu" ujar Sasuke. "darimana kau tahu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. "jika kau tidak menemui ibu mu dan membiarkan wanita itu menceritakan semuanya, kau tidak akan pernah tahu" sahut Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, entah kenapa ia membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. Naruto sendiri pun juga masih bertanya-tanya mengenai perihal yang membuat ibunya dan saudara-saudaranya pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Namun, rasa benci membuat Naruto tidak mempedulikan rasa keingintahuannya dan malah bersikap bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan ibu kandungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sabtu Pagi**_

Kegiatan dipagi hari saat weekend mungkin sudah biasa bagi setiap manusia di seluruh dunia. Menikmati waktu libur akhir pekan bersama keluarga, adalah suatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan. 5 hari bergulat dengan kegiatan melelahkan, mungkin Sabtu dan Minggu adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh para keluarga.

Kin mendengus pelan saat melihat sang ayah yang menjadi koki di pagi hari. Wajahnya merenggut sebal, seolah berkata _**'mana ada koki berwajah masam seperti itu'. **_Tapi itulah uniknya, Kin! Sangat jarangkan ada Koki seperti ayahmu.

"mana mama?" Tanya Kin, sepertinya ia bosan melihat Sasuke sedari tadi berkutat dengan masakannya. "Naruto sedang mandi—telat bangun" jawab Sasuke, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Frying Pan di atas kompor. Kin mendesah pelan, suara langkah seseorang menyadarkannya dari lamunan kesalnya pada sang ayah. "Mama" Seru Kin, begitu melihat Naruto yang tiba dengan rambut yang sedikit basah.

'_**mama Kin wajahnya cantik dan muda'**_

'_**papa Kin orang yang beruntung, ya'**_

'_**Kin, apa itu mama mu? Wajahnya manis sekali'**_

Setidaknya teman-teman Kin disekolah tidak berbohong dengan ucapan mereka, kan? Siapa yang tidak berdecak kagum saat melihat wajah manis, berpipi tembam, bulu mata sedikit lentik, iris sapphire yang indah, bibir plum yang terlihat ranum, dan jangan lupakan 3 garis bagaikan kumis rubah melintang di kedua pipi bayi sang mama. Bahkan, Sasuke harus melemparkan deathglare ke arah pria-pria mesum jika mereka sedang berjalan bersama. Naruto saat ini benar-benar terlihat sangat indah dimata dua laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Kin pasti belum mandi" tebak Naruto, saat Kin memeluk tubuhnya. Kin tersenyum saja, ketika Naruto berhasil menebak kepribadiannya yang sangat malas untuk mandi pagi. "kau masak apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto—menggendong tubuh Kin. "entahlah" jawab Sasuke, tidak yakin dengan nama yang cocok untuk masakannya.

"duduk dan baca Koran mu! Biar aku yang memasak" titah Naruto. Sasuke segera menurut dan duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan putra semata wayangnya yang cerewet. Sedangkan Naruto, pemuda manis itu langsung memakai apronnya dan membuang masakan Sasuke yang hampir gosong. "hueekk, bau sekali" ejek Kin. Memang tidak sepenuhnya mengejek, karena masakan Sasuke memang sedikit tercium bau gosong.

"Kin-chan" Seru Naruto, seraya memberikan sebuah sabun di atas frying pan itu. "iya, ma" Kin diam, dan menikmati susu coklatnya.

Selanjutnya terdengar Naruto yang sedang asyik memotong-potong sayuran (seperti, wortel, brokoli, tomat, bawang Bombay). Kin menghabiskan susu coklat UHT kesukaannya, sedangkan Sasuke membaca Koran harian seperti biasa. Wajah ayah satu anak ini terlihat tampan jika sedang dalam mode konsetrasinya. "Papa, Itachi Ji-chan mengilimi papa email" ujar Kin, entah sejak kapan ia berpaling pada PSP miliknya.

"hn"

"tadi, sekital jam 4 pagi. Kin pinjam Tab papa, ya" jawab Kin, seolah dapat mengartikan ucapan ayahnya. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kin, mendengus geli. Pinjam pada pukul 4 pagi, tapi baru izin pada pukul 8 pagi? Duh, Kin kau memang anak ajaib. "apa isinya?" Tanya Sasuke—membalik halaman Korannya. "Obaa-chan ingin kita ke sana" Kin masih focus dengan PSP miliknya, tidak sopan ya? Tenang saja, Sasuke tidak akan marah jika putranya seperti itu. Ia sadar betul bahwa anak itu adalah cerminan orang tuanya. Kalau Sasuke cuek dan sedikit kurang sopan, pasti anaknya pun juga akan seperti itu. Yapp, mengingat Kin yang tumbuh tanpa perhatian lebih, tanpa sadar sikap dan sifat Sasuke pun menurun padanya.

"nanti kita ke sana" sahut Sasuke.

Naruto mematikan kompor ketika sebuah sup kental berisi daging giling berwarna merah khas pasta tomat buatannya sudah matang. Entah apa nama masakan itu, Naruto sering memasak itu saat tahu kecintaan duo Uchiha itu pada tomat. "kita akan ke mansion Uchiha pukul 1 siang nanti" ujar Sasuke, ketika melihat kekasihnya hendak meletakan sarapan pagi mereka di atas meja.

Lagi dan lagi Naruto memasang tampang bodohnya yang membuat Sasuke menahan tawa. "hentikan tampang bodoh itu, Naruto!" seru Sasuke, tanpa nada tinggi. Naruto membulatkan matanya, dan memasang wajah kesal. "APA? KAU MENGATAI AKU BODOH, SASUKE? KAU MEMANG MENYEBALKAN!" Omel Naruto, bagaikan seorang wanita yang tengah datang bulan.

"aishh, jangan berteriak! Kau membuat telinga ku sakit" ujar Sasuke, menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, hal itupun juga dilakukan oleh Kin kecil. "huh, salah sendiri. Kenapa mengataiku bodoh" Naruto membuang muka dengan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "hn" sahut Sasuke.

"kau memang menyebalkan" kata Naruto.

Ok, Naruto ngambek sekarang. "baiklah-baiklah, aku minta maaf" ucap Sasuke. Naruto mendengus pelan, dan berjalan hendak meletakan frying pan yang sudah kosong dengan sisa sup di pinggir-pinggirnya. "aku kan hanya takut kalau aku ikut, ibu mu akan bertanya-tanya mengenai aku. Dan belum lagi kalau—"

"kau takut ibu ku menolak mu, hm?" Tanya Sasuke, memotong ucapan Naruto. Pemuda berparas manis itu menundukan kepalanya, benar! Ia takut kalau nyonya besar Uchiha menolak hubungannya dengan putra bungsunya. "ibu ku bukan seorang tiran, Naruto" ujar Sasuke, dan membuat Naruto mendongakan kepalanya. Hey, wajarkan kalau Naruto takut? Apa yang harus dilakukan Naruto, hm? Berharap jika ibu Sasuke akan menerimanya sambil berteriak _**'KAWAIIIIIIIIIII' **_ala Fansgirl-fansgirl fujoshi, kah? Realita tidak sama seperti drama, bung!

" akan ku pikirkan" sahut Naruto, dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara heran saat melihat koper besar miliknya berada di atas kasurnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah Sasori untuk kerja kelompok. Seingatnya, saat ia pergi ke rumah Sasori (pukul 9 pagi) koper besarnya masih berada di atas lemari pakaian. Dengan cepat, Deidara memeriksa seluruh pakaiannya yang ada di dalam lemari. Iris azure nya membola saat tak ada satu pun pakaiannya di dalam lemari. Tubuhnya lemas, saat membuka kopernya dan melihat semua bajunya ada di dalam koper.

"kita akan ke Jerman nanti malam" ujar Kyuubi, yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan kamar Deidara. Tubuh anak SMA itu merosot ke lantai. Ia tidak percaya jika kakaknya akan mengajaknya untuk kembali ke Jerman. "nii-chan bercanda, un" kata Deidara. "aku tidak bercanda, kaasan semakin parah. Dan kita harus kembali ke sana"

"Aku tidak mau, un!" seru Deidara.

Kyuubi berjalan dan berlutut untuk menyamai posisi sang adik. Ia hendak menyentuh kepala Deidara, namun sang blonde menghempas kasar tangan Kyuubi. Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu terkejut mendapati penolakan dari sang adik untuk kedua kalinya. Hatinya terasa pilu, ketika merasakan kedua adiknya menolak dirinya. "Nii-chan dan Kaasan sama! Kalian egois! Tidak pernah tahu perasaan orang lain. Pantas saja Naru-nii tidak mau kembali, kalian monster! Aku benci kalian, un" Seru Deidara, beranjak dari posisinya dan berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

Karin dan Sakura yang mendengar keributan di kamar Deidara pun segera mendatangi kamar adik termuda mereka. Hanya Kyuubi saja yang ada di kamar Deidara dengan posisi terduduk lemas di lantai. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura. Kedua wanita itu terkejut saat melihat koper dan baju-baju Deidara berserakan di lantai. "apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuu?" Sakura mendekati Kyuubi dan menarik kerah baju pemuda 1 tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Aku hanya mengajaknya untuk pulang, nee-chan" jawab Kyuubi, dengan suara lirih. Karin mendekati Kyuubi dan Sakura. Wanita berkacamata itu hanya menatap keduanya tanpa ada emosi di wajahnya. "bukannya aku ingin campur, tapi berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini, Kyuu" kata Karin. Karin pun segera membereskan pakaian Deidara yang berjatuhan di lantai. "Deidara memang masih dibawah umur. Tetapi ia sudah remaja, ia berhak memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri" Ujar Karin.

"dan kau tak bisa men-diktenya seperti para Uzumaki itu, Kyuu" timpal Sakura. "kaasan sakit, Nee-chan. Sudah lama Kaasan sakit—harapannya saat ini hanya melihat Naruto sebelum ajal menjemputnya, itu saja. Dan aku lelah memaksa Naruto untuk ke Jerman, aku sangat lelah" Kyuubi memeluk kedua kakinya seperti seorang anak yang sedang ketakutan.

Karin dan Sakura tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya. Jika memang seperti itu, kenapa Kyuubi tidak memberitahukan mereka semua? Karin menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika Kyuubi berbicara. "kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu saat di telepon, Kyuu?" Tanya Sakura. "aku hanya tidak mau membuat kalian khawatir—"

"tapi dengan seperti ini kau membuat semuanya khawatir, Kyuu! Semuanya kacau! Keluarga kita, bahkan kita tak tahu Naruto berada dimana saat ini" sela Karin.

"dia baik-baik saja bersama kekasihnya, dan dia terlihat bahagia.. aku hanya tidak mau mengambil kebahagiannya lagi, nee-chan.. aku tidak mau" Kyuubi hendak menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mansion Uchiha**_

Naruto merasa kikuk saat berkenalan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya (yang masih terlihat cantik) yang ia ketahui adalah ibu dari Sasuke. Wanita itu duduk di kursi roda, dengan hobi merajutnya. Wanita itu bernama Uchiha Mikoto, bersurai raven, bermata oniks tegas, namun masih menyiratkan kasih sayang yang tulus di matanya. Keduanya kini sedang duduk di taman, memperhatikan Kin yang sedang bermain gelembung sabun.

"kau tampak menyukai putra ku dan juga cucu ku, Naruto-san" Ujar Mikoto, memecahkan keheningan di antara dirinya dan juga Naruto. "ahh.. i..itu—"

"kau tak perlu menjawabnya, aku sudah tahu jawabannya.." Mikoto begitu focus dengan rajutan, yang Naruto yakini adalah sebuah syal. "itu sudah Nampak jelas di mata mu" lanjut Mikoto.

"kau tidak sama dengan semua wanita di dunia ini.. tidak juga sepantas mantan menantu ku yang pergi meninggalkan putra ku"

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Mikoto. Ia tahu sangat tahu malah, ia memang berbeda dan tidak pantas untuk bersama Sasuke. Jangankan untuk berlama-lama menjadi kekasih Sasuke, menjadi seorang Uchiha pun pasti sangat tidak pantas baginya. "aku tahu, nyonya" Naruto tersenyum ramah ke arah Mikoto, menutupi rasa sakit di hatinya.

"aku memang tidak sempurna.. aku memang berbeda dan aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan putra mu. Mungkin anda berpikir aku hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan keluarga mu. Tapi maaf nyonya, anda salah besar jika menilai ku seperti itu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan kekayaan mu, jika aku mencintai putra mu, itu karena hati ku yang melakukannya.. hati ku yang mencintai putra mu dan cucu mu, bukan aku. jika kau ingin aku berhenti, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti sebelum hati ku merasa lelah untuk mencintai putra mu.. aku tidak mengincar materi keluarga mu, sekalipun anda membeli Negara ini, aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan kekayaan anda. Karena yang ku cintai dan ku sayangi hanya putra mu dan juga cucu mu" ujar Naruto.

"dan itulah yang ku sukai dari mu" sahut Mikoto.

"aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagian putra ku, aku hanya ingin ada seseorang yang mencintai putra ku apa adanya. Dan kau, ku rasa kau adalah orang yang tepat. Aku percaya kau bisa membuat putra ku bahagia" Lanjut Mikoto.

"aku adalah orang yang beruntung mendapatkan kepercayaan anda, nyonya" timpal Naruto. "kau tahu, Naruto-san? Banyak orang yang mencintai putra ku, namun sulit bagi mereka untuk mencintai cucu ku. Dan jika ada orang yang bisa mencintai keduanya, aku rasa kau adalah orangnya" Mikoto menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang sejenak hasil karyanya.

"maka dari itu—" Mikoto mengalungkan syal rajutannya ke leher Naruto. "jadilah menantu ku" lanjutnya, dengan senyum keibuan. "karena Uchiha butuh mentari berwajah cantik seperti anda" ucapan terakhir Mikoto berhasil membuat wajah Naruto merona malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skiptime**

_**From : Sakura-nee**_

_**Kau harus pulang, Naru-chan. **_

Naruto menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Neneknya sakit, sementara ia sangat takut untuk memunculkan rupanya di hadapan sang nenek yang sudah mengusir dirinya dari rumah. Lalu kenapa kakak sepupunya meminta dirinya pulang? Apakah neneknya sedang membutuhkan dirinya? Lagipula, Naruto juga tidak mau bertemu dengan kakak kandungnya yang masih berada di sana.

"dorr,,, hayooo, melamuni siapa?"

"Kin" Naruto setengah berteriak.

Bocah itu hanya tertawa pelan dan membuat Naruto melayangkan cubitan ke pipi chubby putra Uchiha itu. "Aaaaaaa" teriak Kin, padahal Naruto mencubit pelan. Kin memiringkan kepalanya saat pemuda pirang itu kembali melamun. "Mama?" Kin mencoba menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Sudah pukul 5 sore, dua jam lamanya Naruto melamun di dapur hanya karena membaca pesan singkat dari Sakura.

Seharusnya Naruto itu memasak makan malam, bukan hanya melamun. Seingatnya, Kin sedang tidur siang ketika Naruto hendak memasak makan malam. Kin mencubit pelan pipi Naruto, tidak sopan seperti biasa. "KIN" Pekik Naruto, kesakitan. "Mama kenapa?" Tanya Kin. Naruto tersenyum simpul, bocah ini memang memiliki rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi seperti papanya.

"sedang memikirkan Kin" jawab Naruto. Kin tertawa kecil, "bohong! Jangan bercanda, ma!" seru Kin, sedikit salah tingkah. "oke, Kin mau makan apa hari ini?" Tanya Naruto, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "mau lamen" jawab Kin, antusias. "baiklah, ramen. Mama akan buatkan Kin ramen yang enak sekarang" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, hendak menuju kulkas.

"yang banyak ya, ma" Ujar Kin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"teme, aku mau bicara" Naruto pindah posisi, sambil duduk di atas kaki Sasuke yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran tempat tidur. Malam hari seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu berkutat dengan laptop miliknya. Awalnya, Sasuke merasa senang sekali karena Naruto sedang bersikap agresif mala mini, terbukti dengan beraninya Naruto duduk di atas kakinya.

"Kau mau berapa ronde, dobe-chan?" Tanya Sasuke, sedikit menggoda Naruto. Si blonde mengernyitkan dahinya dan memukul mencubit pelan perut Sasuke. "Awww—DOBE"

"dengarkan dulu makanya!" Omel Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, seraya meletakan laptopnya ke samping meja (yang ada di samping tempat tidur mereka). "baiklah-baiklah" rusak sudah mood Sasuke. "besok aku akan ke rumah baa-chan, apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Naruto—tanpa melihat Sasuke. "hn, baiklah" sahut Sasuke. "kau tidak sibuk kah?" Tanya Naruto, lagi. "untuk apa punya asisten pribadi, jika tidak bisa meng-handle segala keperluan ku, hm?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Naruto mendengus pelan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Sasuke tersenyum—err—mungkin (aku) salah mendeskripsikap. Saat ini Sasuke menyeringai mendapati sikap Naruto. "kebetulan aku sedang lapar, apa kau mau ku makan, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke. "DASAR SERIGALA MESUM" teriak Naruto. "aku kan hanya ingin begini sebentar" lanjut Naruto, dengan suara pelan. Namun, Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara pemuda blonde itu. "tumben kau manja, dobe" sahut Sasuke. Naruto cuek saja dan malah merebahkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Keesokan harinya..**_

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menjenguk Tsunade yang sedang sakit bersama Kin dan Sasuke. Disana, ketiganya disambut antusias oleh dua orang gadis dan seorang (yang sejak awal Sasuke menerka-nerka, apa gender manusia satu ini) pemuda yang kita ketahui adalah Deidara. Karin dan Sakura bergantian memeluk Naruto (jujur saja, Sasuke terlihat kesal melihatnya).

"KYAAAA, KIN-CHAN!" seru Sakura, melihat Kin yang sedari tadi melihat adegan peluk-memeluk yang dilakukan oleh sang ibu dan kedua kakak sang ibu. "mama" Kin segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruto. "Kyaaaa, dia memanggil Naru-chan 'mama' " Sakura histeris ala Fujoshi. "eerrrr, S..Saku-nee" Naruto kikuk. "kau memang berlebihan, Sakura—ne, Naruto siapa pria itu?" Karin berbisik kencang pada Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke belakang, disana tampak Sasuke memakai baju pollo dengan celana jeans hitam dan terlihat keren di tubuhnya. "a..a..no d..di..dia—"

"Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih Naruto, salam kenal" Sasuke berbungkuk.

"APAA?" Pekik Karin, Sakura, dan Deidara.

**.**

**.**

Melihat neneknya terbaring di atas kasur, Naruto tak kuasa menahan air mata. Tsunade jatuh sakit karena terlalu sering memikirkan dirinya. "Baa-chan kenapa bisa sakit? Kata Karin-nee, baa-chan jarang makan ya? Baa-chan, jangan buat Naru khawatir" Naruto menggenggam erat tangan sang nenek. Tsunade tersenyum, ia baru saja ingat, jika bukan hanya Karin dan Sakura saja yang cerewet. Naruto pun juga bisa dikategorikan sebagai cucu yang cerewet dengan tingkat kecerewetan yang melebihi batas.

"jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit kelelahan" kata Tsunade. "baa-chan bohong" sahut Naruto. Tsunade hendak berbicara, namun sosok kecil di depan pintu menghentikan apa yang akan ia lakukan. "ssstt, siapa bocah itu?" Tanya Tsunade, sedikit berbisik. Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu. Kin menundukan kepalanya, takut kalau saja Naruto akan memarahinya.

"Kin—"

"Papa halus pelgi, soalnya Naluko ba-chan menelfon. Kin gak ada teman, yaudah Kin masuk saja ke sini" Kin menyela ucapan Naruto. "sini, Kin" Naruto meminta Kin untuk mendekat. Kin mendekat perlahan, dan mendudukan diri di atas pangkuan Naruto. "dia Kin, tentu Baa-chan masih ingat kan?" Naruto mencium pipi gembil Kin.

"anak mu, Naruto" goda Tsunade.

"iya, kin anak mama" sahut Kin. Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "hahaha, ternyata aku benar ya" canda Tsunade.

"_**baa-chan, aku bawakan obat. Kata Sakura-nee, Baa-chan sakit. Aku Khawatir dan memutuskan untuk—"**_

Pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk bersama Kin. Kantung belanjaan yang ada tangannya pun terjatuh, dan menyadarkan pemuda bernama Kyuubi itu dari rasa keterkejutannya. "N..Naruto"

"maaf—"

"tetaplah di situ, Kyuu!" seru Tsunade.

"selesaikanlah urusan kalian" lanjut Tsunade, beranjak dari kasur meskipun dalam kondisi lemah.

Keadaan pun hening setelah Tsunade keluar. Kyuubi yang jengah pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu kamar Tsunade. "dengarkan aku sekali lagi, Naruto!" seru Kyuubi. "apa yang harus ku dengar dari mu?" Tanya Naruto, melupakan Kin yang ada di pangkuannya. "terserah kau ingin kembali ke Jerman atau tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau Kaasan sedang sakit keras di sana. Dan kini, Keadaan kaasan semakin parah.. aku tidak meminta mu untuk kembali lagi, Naruto. Jika kau pikir kau butuh mengunjungi wanita yang melahirkan mu, kunjungilah. Mungkin saja ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya" ujar Kyuubi.

Naruto terdiam, Kyuubi pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kamar Tsunade, meninggalkan Naruto dan Kin kecil yang terdiam di sana. "mama" suara Kin yang begitu lirih menyadarkan Naruto dari keheningan. "K..Kin—"

"mama halus ke sana, Obaa-san membutuhkan mama" Kin mengadahkan kepalanya, memandang Naruto yang tengah memangku tubuh kecilnya. "Kin bisa menunggu mama di sini, Kin janji tidak akan jadi anak nakal lagi dan berhenti menyeduh lamen di malam hali" ujar Kin, dengan wajah manisnya yang hendak menangis. "kita bicarakan nanti ya" Naruto mengecup surai raven Kin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Malam hari**_

Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Tsunade. Karena persediaan kamar yang terbatas, Sasuke pun tidur satu kamar dengan Naruto dan juga Kin. Memang sepulang dari kantor, Sasuke sengaja pulang ke rumah Tsunade untuk menjemput Naruto dan juga Kin. Tapi, Naruto menolak, ia masih ingin di rumah Tsunade, lagipula hari sudah malam. Kin pun juga sudah terlelap di kamar Naruto, kelelahan bermain bersama Sakura dan juga Deidara.

"maaf, tidak seempuk ranjang kita di apartment" ucap Naruto, ketika melihat Sasuke yang Nampak kesulitan untuk memejamkan mata. "hn, tapi selama itu bersama mu semua pun terasa sama" sahut Sasuke, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran ranjang Naruto yang tidak besar, namun juga tidak bisa dikategorikan kecil (karena terbukti 4 orang pun bisa tidur di kasur tersebut).

Lama mereka terdiam, Naruto yang juga tidak bisa memejamkan mata pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk dan bersandar. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, sekilas ia melihat raut wajah bingung pada wajah kekasihnya itu. "aku akan ke Jerman untuk bebe—"

"aku ikut" sela Sasuke.

"a..apa?" gugup Naruto.

"aku bilang aku ikut, Kin pun juga pasti ikut" sahut Sasuke, menoleh ke arah Naruto. Pemuda berparas manis itu meremas kencang selimutnya. "kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, mungkin jika kau ikut itu bisa membuat ku tidak kikuk saat bertemu kaasan ku nanti" jawab Naruto, melirik ke arah Kin yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"bersikaplah sewajarnya. Dia ibu mu kan" saran Sasuke, seraya merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. "Teme, kok malah tidur sih?" Naruto berbisik pelan, agar tidak membangunkan Kin. "sudah malam, kita akan bersiap-siap nanti pagi" sahut Sasuke. "apa? kau pikir semudah itu memesan tiket pesawat?" Tanya Naruto, dengan raut wajah kesal mendapati sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya itu.

"jangan panggil aku Sasuke jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan pesawat tanpa harus bersusah payah memesan tiket" Ucap Sasuke, tidak peduli dengan raut wajah Naruto yang begitu manis jika dilihat dalam keadaan seperti ini. "dasar tuan muda" oceh Naruto, ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jangan panggil ia Sasuke jika tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang ia kehendaki **_itulah ucapan Sasuke yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Naruto. Terkesan sombong, dan, seenaknya saja. Tapi, itulah Sasuke, putra bungsu mendiang Uchiha Fugaku itu memang sudah diajarkan untuk mendapatkan kemauannya dengan kerja kerasnya. Karena Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, bukan?

Kyuubi begitu terkejut saat melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah terparkir di depan halaman rumah mereka. Seorang pria berpakaian butler pun tampak sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang hendak dilakukan keluarga kecil ini? "astaga, kau ingin kemana, Naruto?" Tanya Karin, ia hampir saja berteriak keras begitu melihat Naruto dan Kin yang sudah rapih, entah mau kemana.

Ini masih pukul 8 pagi, mau kemana mereka?

"kami akan berlibur ke Jerman sekalian menjenguk Kaasan" jawab Naruto, rasanya kesal sekali dengan sikap Sasuke hari ini. "kau akan ke sana?" Tanya Sakura. "Nii-chan akan ke sana?Dei ikut, un"

"a..a..ano—"

"kau berangkat dengan ku, Dei! Biarkan Naruto dengan keluarga barunya" ujar Kyuubi.

"hahaha, i..iya.." sahut Naruto, salting. Kyuubi terkejut mendengar Naruto yang membalas ucapannya barusan. Ia tidak percaya, kalau Naruto mau menanggapi dirinya. "ta..tapi kan Kyuu-nii masih harus bekerja, un" Deidara menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memohon. "baiklah, kalau Dei-chan mau" Naruto akhirnya mengizinkan Deidara untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"Asyikk! Nii-chan baik, un" Deidara berjingkrak girang ketika Naruto mengizinkannya untuk ikut mereka. Sedangkan, Sasuke? Bah, jangan ditanya pria Uchiha itu tampak jengah dengan perilaku kelewat hyper manusia pirang itu. Sebelas dua belas sama Naruto kan kalau begitu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**3 hari kemudian..**_

Ok, kita skip waktu menjadi 3 hari hanya dengan 3 kata. Kini, mereka pun sudah tiba di Jerman setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan panjang, mengeluh panasnya bokong mereka akibat terlalu lama duduk tanpa bergerak. "Kin suka Jelman" Kin kecil berbicara saat mereka sudah berada di mobil limousin milik keluarga Uzumaki yang menjemput mereka di bandara. Deidara yang juga ikut dalam rombongan itu Cuma bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku calon keponakannya itu. "nanti Dei-chan halus ajak Kin jalan-jalan wisata kulinel, ya" ujar Kin—seraya menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha Naruto. Naruto pun mengusap lembut surai raven Kin dan dibalas pelukan manja Kin pada pinggang rampingnya.

"hahahah, kau ini ada-ada saja, un" kata Deidara. Ia pun juga sepertinya telah jatuh ke dalam pesona bocah cilik itu. Siapa yang tidak terpesona, eh? Kalau saja seorang bocah kecil berambut raven spike, bermata bulat (jangan lupakan maniks onyx-nya), pipi bulat bagaikan bakpao, dan sikap hyper yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Sudah pasti para wanita pecinta bishounen akan berteriak histeris melihatnya.

"mama, Kin ngantuk" rengek Kin. Memang sesekali Kin akan merengek pada Naruto jika sesuatu yang membosankan terjadi padanya. Bocah manja itu berhasil mengambil perhatian Naruto sepenuhnya hingga sang blonde seolah mengabaikan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke sekaligus ayah dari bocah manja itu.

Naruto segera mengusap penuh kasih sayang punggung kecil Kin agar anak itu tertidur. Dan tak lama kemudian Kin tertidur sambil mengemut ibu jari mungilnya. Suatu kebiasaan Kin yang baru kita bahas hari ini. Kin memang memiliki kebiasaan aneh ketika sedang tertidur. Sesekali Naruto akan melepaskannya dari bibir Kin, akan tetapi bocah Uchiha itu (tanpa sadar) akan kembali menghisap ibu jarinya lagi. Jika saja diperhatikan, di ibu jari Kin pasti akan terlihat seperti kapalan karena terlalu sering menghisap ketika tidur.

"apa kaasan di rawat di rumah sakit, Dei?" Tanya Naruto—melirik Deidara yang duduk di belakang, bersama seorang butler yang Naruto ketahui bernama Temujin. Ketika pertama kali bertemu, Temujin memang memandang takjub sosok Naruto yang begitu indah dimatanya. Bahkan Temujin bisa mengatakan, jikalau Naruto lebih cantik daripada seorang gadis seusianya. Jika saja Sasuke yang tidak melempar deathglare ke arahnya, mungkin saja Temujin akan terus memperhatikan Naruto sedetailnya. Namun, Temujin masih sayang nyawa jika harus berhadapan dengan seorang bermarga Uchiha yang sangat ia tahu bagaimana sejarahnya.

"kaasan di rawat di rumah dengan perawatan intensif, nii-chan." Jawab Deidara, dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya. "iya kan, Temujin-nii, un?" Deidara meminta pendapat kepada Temujin. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "ah, begitukah? Ku harap kaasan bisa sembuh kembali" Naruto tampak Kikuk jika harus membahas ibunya.

"maaf jika saya lancang, nyonya Kushina pasti akan sangat senang jika bertemu anda, Naruto-san" ujar Temujin, dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Deidara. "Ya, Temujin-nii benar! Kaasan akan senang sekali jika bertemu dengan Naru-nii, un" sahut Deidara. Naruto tersenyum dan melirik Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Wajahnya sangat tampan jika sedang dalam keadaan tertidur seperti ini. Rasa takut dan kikuknya hilang saat melihat wajah Sasuke, seolah Sasuke adalah seorang polisi bersenjata lengkap yang siap kapan saja menjaga Naruto dalam situasi apapun.

"Sakura-nee akan menikah dua bulan lagi, setelah ini pasti Naru-nii menyusul, un" canda Deidara, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto yang terus menerus memandang Sasuke. "ahahahaha, kau ini" tawa Naruto. Sebenarnya, Naruto juga masih bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Apa mungkin hubungan mereka akan berlanjut sampai ke pelaminan? Kalau pun iya, Naruto pasti akan sangat senang menjadi seorang istri-suami untuk Sasuke. Sekaligus menjadi seorang ibu untuk putra kecil Sasuke yang begitu akrab dengannya. Naruto memang sangat menyayangi Kin, ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau kasih sayangnya pada Kin bukan hanya sebatas sebagai guru dan murid, tapi lebih. Naruto menyayangi Kin seperti ia menyayangi seorang anak kandung. Ya, Naruto telah menganggap Kin sebagai putra kandungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mansion Uzumaki**_

Setelah menata semua baju miliknya dan baju-baju milik Sasuke serta Kin putranya ke dalam lemari, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur sembari menunggu Sasuke yang sedang mandi. Mereka baru saja tiba di mansion Uzumaki 1 jam yang lalu. Akan tetapi, para maid di sana nampaknya sudah bisa bersosialisasi dengan si kecil Kin yang saat ini sedang bermain bersama para maid.

Mereka semua sangat senang Kin ada di sana. Tentu saja, berada di sebuah mansion tanpa ada seorang anak kecil itu kadang membuat mereka bosan. Sesekali, mereka mansion megah ini memang harus ada anak kecil kan, untuk melepas penat para pelayan di sini?

_**Cklek..**_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, tampak Sasuke memakai bathrobe berwarna putih berdiri tegap di depan kamar mandi. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, dan membuat wajah manisnya merona ketika melihat tubuh atletis milik Sasuke. _**'astaga, ada apa dengan ku' **_batin Naruto. Inikah kekasih hatinya, Uchiha Sasuke? Pria tampan bertubuh layaknya seorang model, berwajah tampan, berkulit putih bagaikan porselein? Apakah ia pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke?

"hentikan lamunan bodoh mu itu, dobe" ejek Sasuke—entah kapan ia bergerak, tahu-tahu saja sudah ada di depan Naruto. "A..apa? cih, dasar teme" sahut Naruto. "masih mending aku dengan lamunan bodoh ku. Daripada kau dengan lamunan kotor mu" sindir Naruto. Sasuke yang sedang memakai kemeja yang telah Naruto siapkan untuknya pun menaikan satu alisnya. "aku tidak punya lamunan kotor, aku hanya punya lamunan sexy ku dengan mu, dobe" sahut Sasuke, ngawur.

"apa? sama saja, teme" sahut si Dobe. Sasuke mendengus pelan dan langsung saja menerkam(?) tubuh mungil Naruto."KYYYAAAA" teriak Naruto bak gadis perawan yang akan diperkosa. "ssssstt" Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto di atas kepala. "L..Lepas" Naruto tidak bisa meronta, berada dalam kurungan Sasuke suatu hal yang sangat sial bagi Naruto.

"daripada berargumen, lebih baik kita buat adik untuk Kin" goda Sasuke.

"teme pervert!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**3 jam kemudian..**_

Ketika sedang berada di dapur, Naruto tak sengaja berpas-pas'an dengan seorang maid yang hendak membawakan makan siang (yang Naruto curigai untuk ibunya). Maid bersurai orange itu nampaknya gugup begitu melihat Naruto, sang tuan muda. Dengan cepat ia membungkuk, dan membuat Naruto sedikit jengah dibuatnya. Kehidupan sederhana di Konoha, mungkin saja masih terbawa olehnya hingga saat ini.

"aahh, Naruto-sama" sapanya. Maid bernama lengkap Fuma Sasame itu tersenyum canggung. "itu untuk kaasan, ya? Apa boleh aku yang membawanya?" Tanya Naruto. Sasame pun mengangguk dan perlahan memberikan nampan tersebut pada Naruto.

Dilangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju sebuah kamar yang telah Sasame intruksikan kepadanya. Sebuah pintu mahoni besar menyapu pandangan iris sapphire-nya. Inilah kamar sang ibu. Tampak keraguan di kedua matanya. Masuk atau tidak, Naruto kelihatan bingung sekali.

'_**biar bagaimana pun dia adalah ibu mu. Wanita yang melahirkan mu ke dunia ini'**_

Terngiang kembali ucapan yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke saat mereka masih di Konoha.

_**Tokk..tokk..**_

"masuk, tidak dikunci" suara seorang wanita menyahut dari dalam kamar.

Naruto memantapkan niatnya. Dengan satu tangan ia memutar kenop pintu perlahan. Hingga terlihat dimatanya, seorang wanita sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bagian _**headbed **_dengan sebuah selang infuse terpasang di tangannya. Tercium aroma obat saat Naruto mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Wanita itu pun kelihatan terkejut melihat kehadiran Naruto di kamarnya. Rasa bahagia, rasa penyesalan, tercampur aduk dalam emosinya. Uzumaki Kushina terharu ketika melihat putra keduanya berjalan membawakan makan siang untuknya. Naruto agak terkejut saat menyadari perubahan fisik ibu kandungnya. Rambut merah khas Uzumakinya yang dulu berwarna merah berkilau, kelihatan pucat seakan rambut merah itu sedikit pudar dari warna aslinya. Tubuhnya pun juga kurus, dan benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari sebelum Kushina pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Na..Naru-chan" sapanya, dengan suara pelan karena fisiknya yang lemah. Kushina hendak bergerak, namun Naruto mencegahnya. "biar aku saja yang ke sana!" seru Naruto, mencegah Kushina yang akan bergerak. "kau pasti belum makan siang kan? Aku kesini untuk mengantarkan makan siang untuk mu, dan mungkin sedikit mengurus mu" kata Naruto, canggung.

Naruto pun duduk di samping kasur seraya menyuapi Kushina. Karena untuk memegang sendok saja, tidak memungkinkan bagi kondisinya. Naruto menyuapkan sesendok nasi dengan penuh kasih sayang, karena memang begitulah sikapnya. Melihat kondisi lemah ibunya, Naruto menjadi tidak tega untuk membenci wanita itu. Benar kata Sasuke, Naruto memang harus menghilangkan rasa marahnya pada sang ibu, karena biar bagaimanapun juga Kushina adalah ibu kandungnya. Wanita yang dengan bersedia melahirkan dirinya ke dunia, merawat dirinya meskipun hanya dalam jangka waktu 5 tahun. Tapi selama itu, Kushina memang memberikan kasih sayang yang cukup untuknya.

"N..Naruto"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya begitu Kushina memanggil namanya. "A..a..apa kau membenci ku?" Tanya Kushina. Naruto yang tadinya hendak pergi dari kamar itu pun, terpaksa menghentikan niatnya. Ia hanya diam membatu, tanpa menoleh ke arah sang ibu. "N..Naru—"

"aku memang membenci mu" sela Naruto.

Kushina membulatkan matanya, tidak menyangka dengan ucapan Naruto. Tapi kemudian Kushina sadar, bahwa Naruto memang memiliki hak untuk membenci dirinya yang telah merenggut kebahagian putranya.

"tapi itu dulu, melihat mu yang tidak berdaya seperti ini. Membuat ku sadar, kalau kau adalah ibu ku. Mungkin sulit bagi ku menerima kenyataan bahwa kau telah membunuh ayah ku. Tapi, aku tidak mau membuat diri ku jatuh ke dalam sumur dosa terlalu dalam lagi. Aku tidak mau membuat ayah ku menangis di surge melihat ku membenci seorang wanita yang sangat ia cintai sampai akhir hayatnya" ujar Naruto.

Naruto masih dalam keadaan posisi semula. Apakah ia berniat berbalik badan hanya untuk melihat ke arah ibunya? Entahlah, sulit sekali menebak pemuda manis itu.

"menuntut mu pun juga percuma. Aku hanya anak kecil saat itu, aku tidak akan pernah menang melawan keluarga Uzumaki. Bukankah begitu, Kaasan" Naruto berbalik badan dan melihat ke arah Kushina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake.**

Uchiha Itachi, seorang pria tampan berusia 27 tahun. Muda, tampan, pintar, dan berbakat. Siapa yang akan menolak pesonanya, hm? Tidak ada! Mungkin hanya seorang pemuda bersurai jingga kemerahan itu saja yang berani menolak pesona pria tampan itu. Uzumaki-Namikaze Kyuubi, pemuda berwajah manis dan juga tampan itulah yang menolak jika Itachi adalah seorang pria sempurna bak seorang malaikat.

Sangat disayangkan memang. Kyuubi selalu saja memandang Itachi (selaku rekan kerjanya) sebagai seorang yang menyebalkan dan idiot. Sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan sempurna. Bagi Kyuubi, hanya dirinya yang sempurna, tidak ada yang lain.

"aku baru tahu jika kau adalah kakak laki-laki dari Naruto-chan" entah sejak kapan Itachi sudah ada tepat di ruang kerjanya. "bisakah kau mengetuk pintu, Uchiha-san? Kau sama sekali tidak sopan" sindir Kyuubi. Tak menanggapi sindiran sinis Kyuubi, Itachi malah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk milik Kyuubi. "HEY" pekik Kyuubi. "Itu sofa mahal, turunkan kaki mu!" seru Kyuubi.

"ahh, kau belum menanggapi ucapan ku barusan" sahut Itachi. Kyuubi hanya diam, dan mengingat-ingat ucapan Itachi. "Naruto itu adik mu kan?" Tanya Itachi—mendongakan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat Kyuubi yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. "memangnya kenapa? Bukan urusan mu juga kan" kata Kyuubi. "lagipula aku juga tidak mengurusinya" lanjut Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menoleh ke arah Itachi yang tertawa seperti orang gila. Apa maksud pria keriput satu ini? "begitu, hm?" Tanya Itachi—melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuubi. "kau tidak peduli? Memang begitulah ucapan manusia munafik seperti mu" ejek Itachi. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia munafik? Keuntungan buat Itachi apa?

_**Trattataaaaaa..**_

Ponsel Itachi berdering..

"_**hallo sayang, apa kau ada waktu? Temui aku di cafe Rasberry ya.. I love you"**_

"hn, baiklah.. I Love you too" sahut Itachi.

Itachi pun mematikan ponselnya dan menatap Kyuubi sekilas. "ini catatan hasil percobaannya. Lain kali campurkan bunga chrysanthemum untuk menambahkan minat para remaja" Itachi menyodorkan hasil laporannya. "kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Kyuubi, tanpa sadar. "tumben sekali kau perhatian"

"B..Bukan begitu maksud ku, PERGI SANA!" Kyuubi berusaha menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"tanpa diusir pun aku juga akan pergi, kekasih ku sudah meminta ku untuk bertemu" kata Itachi.

Dan Itachi pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang mencak-mencak tidak jelas di ruangannya. Ia melirik ponsel smartphone-nya. Hahahaha, mengerjai Kyuubi dengan seorang penelpon salah sambung asyik juga.

_**Sementara itu. (Cafe Rasberry)**_

Seorang pemuda Nampak berpikir keras sehabis menelpon kekasihnya. Rasanya, baru kemarin ia tidak mendengar suara gadis yang ia cintai, tapi kenapa suara sang gadis berubah? Apa hanya perasaannya saja?

"apa Kina-chan sedang sakit tenggorokan?" Tanya pemuda itu, entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Huwwaahh, akhirnya jadi juga. AI panic banget waktu mau update chpt ini. AI kehabisan ide, makanya agak telat dikit. Emang AI lelet banget kayak siput. Ano, soal M-preg. Hahahaha, karena banyak yang minta. AI pun akhirnya memutuskan, Ya, M-Preg! Tapi, kendala pun datang. AI kehilangan ide lagi untuk menulis M-preg. Antara: kapan M-preg nya terjadi, dan alasan kenapa Naruto bisa pregnant. Kasih saran, dong! Biar bisa lanjut, update, owari, dan nulis fic baru. Okay, segini dulu. Dan soal Review, hhhhuuuuu, makasih banyak ya udah mau review. Mulai sekarang AI kalo mau bales review lewat PM. Dan kalo ada pertanyaan silahkan PM,AI!**

**Ok, byee..**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

"_**menuntut mu pun juga percuma. Aku hanya anak kecil saat itu, aku tidak akan pernah menang melawan keluarga Uzumaki. Bukankah begitu, Kaasan" Naruto berbalik badan dan melihat ke arah Kushina. **_

Kedua bola mata Kushina nyaris saja keluar ketika mendengar Naruto berkata sarkatis kepadanya. Pemuda yang ia lahirkan 21 tahun yang lalu itu benar-benar terlihat seperti orang lain baginya. Ia ingin memeluk Naruto. Akan tetapi sulit baginya untuk mendekati pemuda bersurai pirang itu. "a..apa kau begitu membenci ku, Naruto?" Kushina memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"kau tahu apa jawaban ku, kaasan" jawab Naruto. Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Dia ibunya, Naruto anaknya, Kushina tidak mau Naruto membenci dirinya, tidak, tidak mau! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. "Aku ibu mu, aku yang melahirkan mu. Kau tidak berhak membenci ku" ujar Kushina, dan membuat Naruto tersenyum dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"terimakasih" sahut Naruto, membungkuk hormat. Kushina bingung dengan sikap Naruto. "terimakasih telah menganggap ku sebagai putra mu" sambung Naruto, jika harus mengingat kejadian 11 tahun yang lalu. Rasanya Naruto ingin mencekik wanita yang mengakui telah melahirkannya ke dunia. Kalau memang kenyataan seperti itu, Naruto bahkan memilih tidak pernah dilahirkan sama sekali ke dunia.

"kau memang putra ku, Naruto.. aku adalah ibu mu, berhentilah! Aku menyayangi mu seperti aku menyayangi Kyuubi dan Deidara" Aku Kushina, ada harapan semoga Naruto percaya dengan ucapannya itu. "kau bohong.. kau tidak pernah menyayangi ku!" Naruto menaikan nada suaranya. Kushina tersentak begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto. Begitukah ia di mata Naruto, selama ini?

"kau pergi saat aku masih membutuhkan mu—"

'_**Kaa-chan..Kaa-chan..jangan pelgi, hikss' **_bayangan seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun berlari mengejar sebuah mobil mewah yang melaju cepat, tanpa mempedulikan seorang bocah kecil mengejarnya. Naruto kecil jatuh ke tanah, dengan luka berdarah di lutut mungil nya. "dan sekarang kau kembali hanya untuk meminta ku mengakui mu sebagai ibu ku? Mungkin lebih baik kau tak pernah kembali ke dalam hidup ku" Naruto jatuh perlahan ke lantai marmer yang menghiasi lantai kamar Kushina

Naruto menekuk lututnya dan menangis. Hatinya terlalu sakit jika harus menatap wajah sang ibu. Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu terputar sempurna di memorinya. Kushina cemas, ia pun memaksakan dirinya untuk beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan terseret-seret menuju putra keduanya. "lebih baik kau tak kembali, kau hanya menyakiti ku saja, kaasan" Naruto masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau boleh meminta ku untuk tidak kembali, nak.. tapi aku hanya ingin memeluk mu, sekali saja. Dan mungkin itulah keinginan terakhir ku" Kushina mengusap lembut surai blonde Naruto yang masih terasa halus dari terakhir kali ia mengusapnya. "kau putra ku, dunia pun tahu itu" kata Kushina, mencoba untuk mendapatkan pengertian dari Naruto.

"kau pergi dan kembali tanpa alasan. Kau bunuh ayah ku tanpa alasan juga. Apa dengan cara itu kau hidup?" Tanya Naruto—melirik Kushina yang duduk disampingnya. Kushina menggeleng pelan. "apa yang akan kau lakukan jika melihat suami mu bersama wanita lain, Naruto?" Kushina balik bertanya, dan membuat Naruto terdiam. "JAWAB AKU, PUTRA KU!" seru Kushina, memaksa Naruto untuk menjawab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Little Boy **

**Pairing : SASUNARU**

**Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, Gajeness, Typo(s), ABAL,AU**

**Rate: T**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback On **_

"kau akan menjemput, Naru-chan?" seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang, berjalan mendekati seorang pria muda bersurai blonde yang tengah menimang-nimang bayi berusia 4 bulanan. Pria itu mengangguk pelan, dan membiarkan istrinya mengambil bayi mereka dari gendongan sang ayah. "kapan?" Tanya Kushina (Namikaze) kepada suaminya, Minato Namikaze. "pukul 1 siang nanti, kau mau menitip apa?" Tanya Minato, sambil mengusap lembut surai blonde putra bungsu mereka.

Mereka adalah keluarga kecil yang dikarunia 3 anak laki-laki. Usia yang masih terbilang muda, mengingat mereka yang menikah secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Wajar saja di usia ke 26 tahun, Kushina dan Minato sudah dikaruniai putra yang sudah berusia 8 dan 5 tahunan. Minato yang bekerja sebagai guru SD di sekolah swasta mampu mencukupi kehidupan mereka berlima.

"umm, apel untuk Kyuu-chan mungkin" jawab Kushina, mengingat putra sulungnya itu sangat menyukai buah apel. Minata terkekeh pelan, Kyuubi memang sangat suka apel. Jika sepulang bermain bola, Kyuubi kecil pasti akan segera membuka kulkas dan mencari buah berwarna merah ranum itu. "baiklah.. hati-hati, di rumah" ujar Minato, mengambil kunci mobil miliknya dan segera pergi dari rumah sederhana mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Touchan" Naruto kecil berlari mendekati sang ayah yang sudah menunggunya di samping mobil mereka. Bocah pirang itu sangat bahagia ketika melihat sang ayah, yang memiliki rupa sama dengannya. Minato menyamakan tingginya dengan sang buah hati. "bagaimana sekolah mu hari ini, Naru-chan?" Tanya Minato.

"CELLLUUUUU, touchan" jawab Naruto, semangat sekali anak itu. Minato tak bisa menahan rasa tawa dan bangganya pada putra keduanya itu. Harapannya adalah, semoga adik kecil Naruto juga tumbuh seperti Naruto, yang ceria dan berwajah imut. Beda sekali dengan Kyuubi, entah darimana bocah kecil itu mendapatkan sifat cuek dan jutek di usia dininya. "ayo, pulang!" ajak Minato.

"lho, Minato-kun"

Minato dan Naruto menoleh ke arah seorang wanita bersurai blonde yang baru saja memanggil nama sang ayah. "Chioonn cenceiii" sapa Naruto, yang belum bisa melafalkan huruf 's' dengan baik. Wanita bernama Shion itu tertawa pelan, dan mencubit pelan pipi sang blonde. "waahh, ternyata Naru-chan itu anaknya Minato ya, pantas saja mirip" Shion berkata, seraya mengulas senyum.

"jadi, Shion mengajar disini, ya?" Tanya Minato, kepada wanita muda yang dulu pernah menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Shion menggaruk tengkuknya sambil mengangguk pelan. "baru 3 minggu, kau menikah muda sekali, ne" Shion sedikit terkejut saat menyadari Minato yang menikah begitu muda. "siapa wanita beruntung itu?" Tanya Shion. "Kushina" jawab Minato, malu-malu.

"ASTAGA, KALIAN? BAGAIMANA BISA?—upss" Shion menutup mulutnya ketika pandangan orang-orang yang melintas terarah padanya. "SSsstt, Shion-chan, jangan buat aku malu" Kata Minato, masih menggandeng pergelangan mungil Naruto. "Kau berhutang cerita pada ku, Minato!" wanita itu menatap Minato dengan tatapan tajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak pertemuan itu, Minato dan Shion pun menjadi semakin dekat. Minato pun juga tahu, kalau Shion tidak tinggal begitu jauh dari rumah mereka. Shion tinggal di flat sendiri, ia masih single dan muda. Wajahnya cantik, dan banyak yang menyukai dirinya. Wanita itu pun juga sering menumpang pulang bersama Minato yang juga menjemput putra kecilnya, Naruto.

Kushina heran, ketika melihat perubahan pada diri Minato. Ayah muda itu jadi sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan ponsel di hadapannya. Dan lagi, Minato akan pulang sore jika menjemput Naruto. Jika ditanya, Minato akan berkata kalau ia dan Naruto jalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang. Memang benar, Minato akan membawakan mereka oleh-oleh sehabis jalan-jalan.

Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini Minato benar-benar berubah. Ponsel yang biasanya jarang dibawa-bawa, Kushina malah sering melihat Minato selalu membawa ponselnya kemana pun ia pergi. "yang..sayang...MINATO!" Kushina sedikit berteriak.

"A..ASTAGA" Minato hampir saja melempar ponselnya.

"kau mengagetkan ku saja" Ujar Minato.

"huhh, bisa kau jaga Dei-chan sebentar? Aku lelah" Pinta Kushina. "baiklah" Sahut Minato, lupa membawa ponsel miliknya. Kushina yang hendak memejamkan matanya di atas sofa, membatalkan niatnya ketika melihat ponsel suaminya tergeletak di dekatnya. Dengan sedikit buru-buru, Kushina pun membuka ponsel tersebut.

_**1 pesan baru**_

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya. Suaminya SMS'an? Minato bukanlah orang yang boros pulsa, Minato pun juga bukan orang yang suka SMS'an. Minato lebih suka berbicara (menelpon) jika itu penting.

_**From: Shion-chan**_

_**Benarkah? Hahaha, bagaimana dengan seperti ini?**_

'_**Aku menyayangi mu?'**_

Kushina segera menghapus sms tersebut, dan berpura-pura tidur ketika melihat Minato keluar dari kamar putra bungsu mereka. "hmm, kaasan benar-benar lelah, main sama tousan saja ya" Minato menimang Deidara kecil berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu seperti biasa, Kushina mengajak ke-3 putranya berbelanja di swalayan. Berbelanja kebutuhan mereka, adalah kegiatan yang sering dilakoni Kushina 2 minggu sekali bersam ketiga putranya. Sementara Kyuubi dan Naruto berbelanja kebutuhan peralatan mandi. Kushina dan Deidara di gendongannya memilih-pilih bahan-bahan untuk memasak.

"terimakasih ya, sudah mengantar ku berbelanja" Kushina menoleh ke arah bagian khusus buah-buahan. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat suaminya sedang berjalan bersama seorang wanita yang tampak familiar di matanya.

Dengan segera, Kushina berjalan membawa troli belanjaannya tanpa mempedulikan Minato. meskipun cemburu, Kushina masih memiliki pikiran sehat untuk tidak terburu-buru meninggalkan belanjaannya begitu saja.

"Kaachan, lihat kita sudah selesai" Kyuubi dan Naruto bersama-sama mengangkat sebuah keranjang belanja yang cukup berat untuk anak-anak seusia mereka

"pintar" Kushina mengusap rambut putranya bergantian. Ia memandang Naruto sejenak, kemudian Kyuubi yang menatap dirinya penuh selidik. "ayo, ke kasir" Kushina memasukan belanjaan di keranjang ke dalam troli. "kaachan, dicana kan kascil teldekat, dicana caja" ajak Naruto. Baru saja Kushina ingin ke sana, namun ia melihat Shion yang sedang tertutup para pengunjung yang hendak bayar.

"di sana terlalu ramai, kita ke sana saja, ya" Kushina tersenyum, berusaha menutupi rasa sakitnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**2 minggu kemudian..**_

Minato masih belum menyadari perubahan Kushina yang menjadi dingin belakangan ini. Dan itu yang membuat Kushina malas untuk menyapa Minato lebih dulu. Jika mereka tengah berdua, Minato sudah sibuk lebih dulu dengan ponselnya. Lebih, Kushina memang tidak mau mengganggu kesibukan suaminya itu.

"aku akan menjemput Naruto, hati-hati di rumah" pamit Minato. Kushina hanya diam tidak menanggapi, dan membuat Minato sedikit bingung. "ada apa?" Tanya Kushina, yang masih tidak mengerti ketika melihat Minato yang belum juga berangkat. "tidak, perasaan ku saja, atau kau sedikit lebih diam akhir-akhir ini. Kau pasti lelah ya?" Tebak Minato. "tidak" jawab Kushina, dingin.

Minato pun mengangguk pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mobilnya. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal ketika tanpa sengaja ia menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Kushina. Ia merasa tak lama lagi ia akan berpisah dengannya.

"touchan, Kyuu ikut" rengek Kyuubi, dia libur sekolah hari ini. "Kyuu, kau belum mengerjakan PR mu, nak!" seru sang ibu. Wajah Kyuubi cemberut begitu mengingat PR yang ditugaskan oleh sensei disekolah. Minato tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Kyuubi. "kapan-kapan saja, ne" ujar Minato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okaachan..Okaachan..hiikkss, tunggu Nalu!" teriak Naruto yang mengejar sebuah mobil mewah yang baru saja berjalan membawa sang ibu dan kedua saudaranya. Wajah manisnya sembab dan memerah karena menangis. Bocah itu tidak patah semangat, kedua kaki kecilnya terus berlari hingga sebuah batu menyandung kakinya dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Ia menangis, tak peduli dengan seragamnya yang kotor serta lututnya yang berdarah. Tak ada yang membantu bocah itu untuk berdiri. Bocah manis itu terus menangis, menahan sakit di lututnya. "kaa-chan..kaa-chan jangan pelgi, hiks"

"N..Naru-chan"

"cenceii, Kaa-chan pelgi, hiks" Naruto menangis, dengan penuh kasih sayang Shion memeluk Naruto. "ya, sensei tahu, sayang"

Shion pun menggendong Naruto untuk kembali ke rumah. Begitu sampai di pekarangan rumah, Shion berpas-pas'an dengan Minato dengan tampang acak-acakan dan selembar kertas di tangan kanannya. "sudah malam, kau harus pulang, Shion" Minato mengambil Naruto yang sudah tertidur di gendongannya.

"b..baiklah aku—"

"jangan kemari lagi, Shion" Ujar Minato.

"apa maksud mu?" Tanya Shion, tak percaya dengan ucapan Minato. Minato pun memberikan selembar kertas yang Kushina tinggalkan untuk nya ke tangan Shion.

_**Dear, Suami ku, Minato..**_

_**Maaf, aku membawa kedua putra kita pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan mu. Terimakasih untuk waktu 9 tahunnya. Aku sangat bahagia menjadi istri mu. Tapi aku harus pergi, aku tak sanggup untuk melihat mu bersama hanya wanita biasa, kau tahu itu kan? Maaf, jika aku tak bisa menjadi yang kau ingin kan. Jika suatu hari nanti ada kesempatan, aku akan membawa Naru-chan bersama ku.. maafkan aku, Minato**_

_**Kushina.**_

Shion menundukan kepalanya. "hadiah ini—" Shion menjeda kalimatnya.

"Kushina sudah pergi, dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Hadiah ini untuk mu saja, terimakasih sudah membantu ku menyiapkan hadiah ini untuk memperingati ulang tahun pernikahan kami hari ini" ucap Minato.

Shion memandangi kotak kecil di tangannya. "aku tidak bisa, Minato! ambil ini, jika suatu hari nanti Kushina kembali" Shion menolak halus. Setelah berpamitan, Shion pun pulang ke flatnya dan sejak saat itu ia sudah tidak lagi memperlihatkan wajahnya di depan Minato. Shion pun juga memilih berhenti dari profesinya dan pindah dari flat miliknya.

_**Flashback OFF**_

**.**

**.**

"apa kau sungguh-sungguh mengira tousan berselingkuh?" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi.

Kushina melirik kotak tersebut, dan bertanya-tanya apa isi kotak tersebut. "tousan selalu meminta ku untuk membawa ini kemana pun aku pergi" Naruto membuka perlahan kotak tersebut. Sebuah kalung berbandul 4 daun semanggi berwarna emas putih membuat Kushina membelalakan matanya.

"ini adalah hadiah yang belum sempat tousan berikan untuk mu" Kata Naruto, menyodorkan kalung tersebut untuk Kushina. Wanita itu menerimanya dengan perasaan haru. Ia pun menangis dihadapan Naruto. "Shion sensei mengajari tousan bagaimana bersikap romantic pada mu kaasan, mereka tidak berselingkuh" Naruto menoleh ke arah Kushina.

Ibu 3 anak itu menangis seraya menggenggam erat kalung tersebut. Rasa penyesalan masuk ke dalam relung hatinya, begitu mengingat sang suami yang begitu mencintainya. "hiks, Minato" tangis Kushina.

Naruto merengkuh tubuh sang ibu. Membiarkan Kushina menangis dalam pelukannya, karena memang yang dibutuhkan Kushina saat ini adalah seseorang yang bisa mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Semua terjadi atas dasar kesalahpahaman satu sama lain. Naruto yang salah paham mengira jika Kushina meninggalkan dirinya karena tidak sanggup hidup sederhana bersama ayahnya.

Kushina yang juga salah paham mengira bahwa Minato berselingkuh pun akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya. "semua sudah terjadi kaasan, aku pun juga tidak bisa mengubahnya kembali"

"maafkan kaasan, sayang" ucap Kushina. "kaasan benar-benar minta maaf" Kushina mengecup pucuk blonde Naruto.

"lepasin, pa! Kin kan mau sama mama" bisik Kin, ketika sang papa menahan kerah belakangnya dan menghentikan gerakannya yang hendak mendekati sang mama. Kushina dan Naruto memang belum menyadari ada 3 orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil sedang mengintip adegan ibu-anak mereka.

"akhirnya, un" Deidara berbisik lega.

"iya, akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu" Temujin tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Sasuke-nii memang pintar membujuk Naru-nii, un"

"hn, tapi bukan aku yang merubahnya seperti itu" sahut Sasuke, merendah diri.

"lepasin dong, pa! Kin mohon" Kin masih meronta.

"TIDAK BOLEH" seru ketiganya, bersamaan.

"siapa disana?" Naruto dan Kushina pun menoleh ke arah mereka yang belum sempat bersembunyi."TEME"

"bisa ku jela—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Konoha ( Siang Hari)**_

_**From : Dei-chan**_

_**Kabar Baik! Nii-chan harus kembali secepatnya, Naruto dan Kaasan sudah baikan..**_

Kyuubi tersenyum sendiri begitu membaca pesan singkat dari sang adik bungsu. Tanpa ia sadari sosok lain ikut tersenyum sambil memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, sok cute sekali gayanya. Menyadari sikap anehnya, Kyuubi pun akhirnya berdehem pelan dan memandang sinis sosok pria tampan (berkeriput) dihadapannya itu.

"APA LIAT-LIAT" Bentak Kyuubi, beda sekali dengan tampang yang tadi. Uchiha Itachi hampir saja jantungan ketika mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada membentak dari bibir Kyuubi. "Galak banget" Dengan sedikit iseng Itachi mencubit pipi Kyuubi. "Apasih pegang-pegang" sinis Kyuubi. Keduanya kini sedang berada di cafe sembari menikmati makan siang bersama mereka.

Awalnya sih, keduanya ditugaskan oleh Madara-sama untuk bertemu client, tapi ternyata client mereka harus ke rumah sakit karena kecelakaan beberapa jam yang lalu. Hingga keduanya pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama di cafe tersebut. Sebenarnya sih, Kyuubi ogah banget kalau makan siang bersama pemuda centil itu. Dih, ogah banget, sumpah!

"kenapa sih kau ini selalu galak pada ku? Memangnya aku salah apa?" Tanya Itachi, dengan memasang tampang sedih. Aktingnya memang sangat bagus, mengingat dirinya yang pernah menjadi actor pentolan drama saat masih sekolah dulu, gak heran sih. Melihat tampang Itachi, Kyuubi jadi ingin muntah sendiri. Bagaimana bisa manusia keriput itu bertingkah moe begitu?

"gak ada imut-imutnya" gumam Kyuubi.

"hah, yasudah" Itachi mendesah pelan. Pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan itu memang sangat sulit didekati. Kyuubi Cuma memperhatikan gerak-gerik Itachi yang beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "eh, mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuubi, penasaran. Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya, kebiasaannya dari kecil sih, suka bad mood kalau sedang bersama orang yang gak asyik macam Kyuubi.

"ke lab, ada banyak urusan" Jawab Itachi, berpura-pura jutek. "kirain mau kencan" sahut Kyuubi, teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. "oh, itu. Memangnya kenapa?" Itachi merogoh kantung jas nya hanya untuk memeriksa kunci mobilnya. "tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyuubi, ada rasa tak rela di dadanya, ketika mendengar jawaban Itachi.

Perasaan macam apa itu?

Menyebalkan..

Setiap hari bersama Itachi, membuat Kyuubi merasa aneh dengan perasaan asing yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasakan. Perasaan hangat, ketika melihat canda tawa Itachi. perasaan nyeri di dada ketika melihat Itachi bersama wanita lain. Kyuubi tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya, ingin bertanya pada Sakura, pasti Sakura akan berteriak. ingin cerita pada Karin, gadis itu bahkan belum pernah berpacaran.

"bilang saja mau kencan" ujar Kyuubi, sebersit rasa tak rela di hatinya.

"hn, aku sudah puas berkencannya kok" sahut Itachi, enteng.

Kyuubi diam sejenak, berpikir maksud ucapan Itachi. jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat berharap kalau Itachi menganggap makan siang bersama mereka sebagai kencan. Namun, beda di hati, tentu saja beda di bibir, itulah Kyuubi. Manusia Tsundere satu ini memang belum bisa mengakui perasaannya secara gambling jika belum merasakan kehilangan.

"kapan?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"kepo banget. Ayo pulang! Aku ada banyak urusan, jika kau mau pulang pakai taksi yasudah" Itachi berjalan mendahului Kyuubi.

"hey, keriput! Bayar dulu!" seru Kyuubi.

Itachi berbalik badan, dan melihat Kyuubi yang meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. "sudahkan, ayo!" seru Itachi. kyuubi menurut saja, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Itachi. Kyuubi menoleh ke arah pemuda 10cm lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya itu. Wajah Uchiha sulung itu terlihat tampan dengan rahang tegas khas Uchiha. Jika sedang diam seperti ini, bahkan Itachi terlihat lebih keren daripada Kyuubi, dan pemuda Namikaze-Uzumaki itu mau tak mau harus menelan ludahnya sendiri. _**'Itachi keren juga ya. Pasti dia playboy' **_Pikir Kyuubi, masih memperhatikan wajah Itachi. _**'ehh, ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa aku memuji keriput' **_Kyuubi bertanya dalam hati.

"sudah puas?" Tanya Itachi, datar tanpa ekpresi. Kyuubi membulatkan matanya ketika wajah Itachi yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "A..Apa?" Kyuubi salah tingkah. "kau memperhatikan wajah ku, aku tahu aku tampan" Kata Itachi, dengan pede nya.

"menyesal aku sudah memuji mu" Kyuubi langsung berjalan menjauhi Itachi.

"hey, kau memuji ku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**5 hari kemudian**_

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, berada di Negara orang memang kurang disukai oleh Naruto. Pemuda berparas manis itu masih belum terbiasa di kota asing ini meskipun hampir seminggu ia berada di sana. Terdengar aneh bukan? Tapi begitulah nyatanya. Masalah dengan ibunya pun juga sudah terselesaikan. Ya, meskipun ia masih merasa kikuk kalau saja sang ibu menyapa dirinya.

Kushina sudah berusaha keras untuk membangun hubungan kembali dengan putranya. Ia ingin Naruto bisa menyayangi dirinya kembali sebagai seorang ibu. Memberikan waktunya untuk menyayangi Naruto yang dulu sempat terhalangi oleh kesalahpahaman dirinya dan juga Minato (suaminya). Ia ingin menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Naruto, dan juga dua putranya lagi. Ia tidak mau hidup dalam rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya karena telah merenggut kebahagian putra keduanya itu.

Sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu, bukankah begitu orang dulu berkata? _**Live for living **_benar begitu kan? Lalu bagaimana kau menikmati hidup mu jika masalah terus saja hadir, hm? Menurut ku, anggap saja hidup mu seperti kau sedang menikmati pizza mu. Kau butuh saus untuk menambahkan kesan nikmat pada pizza mu, bukan? Tapi kenyataannya hidup itu tidak senikmat toping pizza kan? hahaha, biarkan semuanya mengalir, begitulah yang Naruto lakukan saat ini.

Sedikit kebohongan itu lebih baik, untuk apa dipendam sendiri?

"kau belum tidur?"

Sepertinya kebiasaan Naruto melamun di atas balkon itu masih saja terbawa. Ia menoleh dan mendapati ibu kandungnya sedang duduk di kursi roda canggih miliknya sedang memandang penuh Tanya ke arahnya. "hm, begitulah" jawabnya, sedikit kaku. Kushina sedih jika saja melihat rasa canggung di mata Naruto ketika mereka sedang berbicara berdua.

"kenapa kaasan belum tidur?" Naruto pun memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Kushina. "bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika melihat putra ku belum tidur?" Kushina malah bertanya balik, tersirat kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum simpul, dan memutar kursi roda milik sang ibu secepat mungkin, hingga membuat Kushina terkejut dibuatnya. "NARUTO" pekik Kushina, ia pun tertawa pelan ketika Naruto mulai mendorong kursi rodanya dengan tawa bahagianya.

"kau memang selalu bahagia kalau berhasil menjahili ku, Naru-chan" ujar Kushina, sedikit mengenang masa lalu. "membuat mu berteriak adalah hobi ku, kaasan" canda Naruto. Keduanya pun tertawa, dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah sampai di kamar Kushina. "aku tidak mau kaasan tidak tidur! Kaasan harus tidur, dan menjaga kesehatan, ok" Naruto membantu memapah Kushina untuk berbaring di atas kasur. "kau cerewet" oceh Kushina. "kau pun juga begitu" sahut Naruto, Kushina mencubit pelan pipi Naruto. "pipi mu masih saja gembil. Kau pasti makan ramen terlalu banyak! Kurangi makan yang berlemak, dan perbanyak sayur, Naru" ujar Kushina, menasihati Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sarapan pagi pertama Kushina bersama dengan keluarganya setelah sekian lama ia beraktifitas di dalam kamarnya akibat kondisi yang kurang memungkinkan. Akhirnya,tepat di hari ke-7 Naruto di Jerman, Kushina pun diperbolehkan untuk keluar kamar meskipun masih menggunakan kursi roda miliknya. Wajah wanita itu berseri ketika melihat putra keduanya yang terlihat bahagia bersama seorang pria yang ia ketahui adalah kekasih Naruto.

Kin kali ini Nampak dewasa di depan calon neneknya. Ia pun merubah kebiasaan malas mandi paginya hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari wanita bersurai merah itu. "Mama, Kin gak mau sayul" Kin menolak ketika Naruto memasukan sayur ke dalam mangkuknya. "tapi Kin harus makan sayur, ne" Naruto tetap tak mempedulikan rengekan Kin. Kin kecil menggembungkan pipinya, sedikit mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Kin tidak terlalu suka sayur, meskipun papanya memarahi dirinya, Kin tetap kekeuh tidak mau memakan sayur. Kin hanya makan buah-buahan untuk asupan seratnya, tapi tetap saja Kin harus memakan sayuran untuk kebutuhannya. "harus makan sayur, Kin-chan!" seru Naruto. "ihhh, Kin gak suka sayul" Bantah Kin, membuang muka sambil bersedap tangan ke dada. Kushina yang melihat adegan itu pun tertawa geli, begitu pun dengan para maid yang ada di sana.

"Kaasan jadi ingat saat kau menangis di kamar mandi waktu kaasan meminta mu menghabiskan brokoli yang tersisa di piring makan malam mu" Ujar Kushina. Deidara menghentikan makannya, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pengakuan sang ibu mengenai kakak keduanya itu. "HAHAHA" tawa Deidara. Naruto melotot seketika, bagaimana bisa ibunya masih mengingat kejadian memalukan itu?

"tuh, mama saja gak suka sayul" ujar Kin, sok dewasa. "kaasan, itu kan sudah lama sekali" Naruto juga ikut ngambek. Sasuke pun akhirnya turun tangan. "habiskan sayur mu, Kin!" titah Sasuke, dengan suara tegas miliknya. Kushina dan para maid di sana terpesona akan sikap Sasuke yang terlihat keren di mata mereka. Kushina berharap, semoga saja Sasuke cepat-cepat menjadi menantunya.

"baik, pa" Kin menundukan kepalanya, dan dengan terpaksa memakan sayurannya. Wajah kecilnya terlihat menolak, akan tetapi ia tidak berani menolak permintaan papanya, yang mutlak itu.

"kau ayah yang hebat, Sasuke-kun" puji Kushina, dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. "dan semoga saja Naru-chan bisa menjadi ibu yang bagi ketika bersama mu" Sukses! Naruto sukses merona, ketika Kushina melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kaasan" sahut Naruto, malu. "Oh iya, besok kalian sudah pulang ya? Padahal kaasan masih ingin kalian di sini, lho" Kata Kushina.

"iya, Kin juga mau belsama Baa-chan di sini, tapi Kin halus sekolah" ujar Kin. "ya, mansion ini akan sepi tanpa Kin" Kushina mengulas senyum ke arah Kin. "Kin-chan dan Dei-chan harus sekolah, Sasuke pun juga masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di Konoha. Jangan khawatir Kaasan, Naru akan rajin member kabar untuk Kaasan" hibur Naruto, seraya menuangkan jus jeruk untuk Kin.

"benarkah? Kaasan tunggu, lho" balas Kushina. "ne, nanti habis ini Sasuke temui Kaasan di taman ya? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kaasan bicarakan pada Sasuke" kata Kushina, dan disambut anggukan oleh Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara Itu..**

"bertahanlah sayang, kau pasti bisa" seorang pria berkulit pucat, mengusap lembut surai blonde milik wanita yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Sudah dua hari lamanya, Shimura Sai menunggui tubuh lemah istrinya yang tak sadarkan diri setelah terjatuh dari kamar mandi. Kondisi Ino yang sedang lemas, memaksakan diri untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa meminta tolong suaminya.

Sai menemukan Ino tak sadarkan diri di dalam kamar mandi rumah mewah mereka. Hingga hari ini, Ino juga tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk segera sadar. Digenggamnya jari-jemari Ino, sambil berdoa semoga saja ada keajaiban.

_**Cklekk..**_

"bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sai menoleh ke arah wanita cantik yang memiliki rupa hampir sama dengan istrinya, Ino. Uchiha Naruko, kakak kembar Ino hadir menjenguk sang adik tanpa suami tercinta. "belum ada perubahan" lirih Sai, dua hari di rumah sakit dan tidak istirahat, membuat Naruko merasa kasihan pada suami dari saudari kembarnya itu. "pulanglah, biar aku yang menjaga, Ino" Ujar Naruko, tulus.

"aku tidak apa-apa" sahut Sai. Naruko mendengus pelan, "kau tidak perlu bohong! Pulanglah! Biar aku yang menjaganya" Naruko sedikit memaksa Ino. Sai pun mengangguk pelan, "aku titip ya. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa!" pinta Sai—mengambil kunci mobil miliknya yang ada di atas sebuah meja kecil. "ya, hati-hati, Sai" seru Naruko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Skip Time**_

Hari H untuk kembali ke Konoha pun tiba. Terlihat Naruto yang sangat sibuk memasukan pakai-pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Sementara, Sasuke sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah tampannya. Melihat sikap aneh Sasuke, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Naruto, agak sebal, karena Sasuke yang tidak berniat untuk membantunya memasukan pakai-pakaian mereka ke dalam 3 koper besar sekaligus. "tidak" sahut Sasuke. Naruto memandang penuh selidik ke arah Sasuke, kenapa dua hari belakangan ini Sasuke selalu terlihat sumringah? Lebih tepatnya, ketika Sasuke mengobrol dengan Kushina di taman belakang tempo hari.

Sasuke selalu menunjukan raut wajah berseri di depan Naruto. Seolah ia benar-benar sedang sangat bahagia kali ini. "daripada kau senyum-senyum terus, lebih baik bantu aku" kata Naruto, memerintah Sasuke. "hn" Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas koper besar milik Sasuke. "masukan baju-baju Kin, dan mainannya dengan rapih! Aku tidak mau kalau sampai berantakan!" titah Naruto, ternyata ia meminta Sasuke untuk merapihkan baju-baju Kin (juga mainannya) ke dalam koper besar bermotif mobil.

"dimana anak itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"bermain bersama Temujin-san" jawab Naruto, focus melipat baju-baju Kin. Sasuke masih membayangkan perkataan calon ibu mertuanya dua hari yang lalu. Sebuah rahasia Naruto yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan juga Kushina selaku sang ibu kandung yang melahirkan dirinya. Rasanya, Sasuke ingin secepatnya menjadikan Naruto sebagai sang istri.

Ada rasa tak percaya ketika Kushina mengatakan hal 'itu'. Tetapi, begitu Kushina menunjukan sebuah hasil laboratorium kepadanya, membuat Sasuke selalu tersenyum saat melihat pujaan hatinya, Naruto. Dia memang sangat cocok untuk menjadi seorang ibu, dan juga cocok menjadi seorang istri meskipun dalam fisik laki-laki. Wajah Naruto yang manis, ah, Sasuke bahkan berani bertaruh kalau Naruto bahkan lebih manis dibandingkan kakak kelasnya, Konan saat di SMA dulu.

"teme, kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto, ngeri juga melihat Sasuke yang dari tadi tersenyum gaje. "hn, tidak ada" sahut Sasuke, malah asyik memperhatikan perut ramping Naruto yang terekpos jelas, ketika sang empunya meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Berhasil membuat Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"N..Naruto"

"Apa?" sahut Naruto.

"satu ronde saja" Pinta Sasuke, tersenyum mesum.

"mesum!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**(A/N Hey, AI kembali. New Chapter dan sungguh sangat abal. Maaf kalo masih belum cukup berkenan di hati para readers semua. Oh, iya terimakasih atas sarannya ya)**_

_**Thanks for:**_

_** , Vianycka Hime, titan-Miauw, rambu no baka, hanazawa Kay, Arum Junnie,yunauchi,eizan ki, , dan senpai-senpai semua yang udah support AI.**_

_**Review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Litle Boy**

**Warning : Typo(s),ABAL, GAJE, OOC, Sho-ai**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**_edit _  
**

* * *

"huaahhh, akhirnya sampai juga,un" Deidara merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa begitu tiba di rumah sang nenek. Sambutan yang tidak begitu meriah di adakan di rumah minimalis itu. Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di samping Sasuke pun merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Dengan raut tegas di wajahnya, pria berzodiak leo itu mengusap lembut surai blonde milik Naruto.

"mau mesra-mesraan ceritanya" goda Sakura, yang tiba dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Naruto tertawa salah tingkah ketika Sakura menggodanya. "jangan dengarkan dia, Naruto!" seru Karin, gadis itu baru tiba dengan sekeranjang buah yang ia beli sebelum Naruto tiba di Konoha. Sakura mendengus pelan, Karin memang selalu ikut campur kalau ia sedang menggoda Naruto.

"Sakura-nee, tidak baik mengganggu pasangan yang sedang bermesraan, lho un" kata Deidara, "sok dewasa, wooo" Sakura melempar bantal ke arah Deidara. "eh, kemarin Dei-chan ultah kan ya" Ujar Sakura, ia baru saja ingat mengenai ulang tahun adik sepupunya itu. "hu'um" sahut Deidara, mengambil satu buah pisang dari keranjang buah.

"ultah mu tahun ini tidak ada hadiah, bocah" kata Karin, seraya mengupas sebuah jeruk untuk si kecil Kin. "ara? Benarkah? Karin-nee salah,un, blee" Deidara pun menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Karin. "melihat keluarga ku bersatu lagi, itu adalah hadiah bagi ku" ujar Deidara, malu-malu. "huwwoohh, kau sudah besar, ne" dengan gemas Sakura membawa Deidara ke dalam dekapannya.

"kau mau apa, hm?" Tanya Karin.

"iya, Dei-chan mau apa?" Naruto ikut bertanya.

"ohh, iya.. jangan mahal-mahal, ya" ujar Sakura.

"aku mau makan bersama saja,un" kata Deidara, "Cuma itu?" Tanya Sakura, kurang yakin. "oh, aku mau Sakura-nee cepat nikah dengan Lee-san" jawab Deidara. Sontak sajak gadis pink itu merona malu mendengar ucapan Deidara. "kau ini!" Sakura mencubit pelan pipi Deidara. "ADDUUHHHH" pekik Deidara. "dan Naru-nii harus cepat-cepat nikah, un"

Giliran Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "kau tidak mau hadiah dari ku, Dei?"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu, dimana Kyuubi baru saja tiba dengan banyak belanjaan di kedua tangannya. "oi, rubah! Cepat masuk, berat tahu!"

"SABAR KERIPUT"

"Kyuu-nii" Deidara tersenyum ke arah Kyuubi.

"Aniki" Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat ke datangan sang kakak yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan banyak belanjaan yang ia bawa. Kyuubi sedang menjadikan Itachi sebagai pembantu dadakan rupanya. "otouto, bisa kau bantu aku?" Tanya Itachi, memasang wajah melasnya. "Kyuu-nii, kau tega sekali meminta Itachi-nii membawa banyak belanjaan seperti ini" Naruto pun berjalan hendak membantu Itachi.

"nii-chan tahu kami pulang hari ini,un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Naruto yang memberitahu aku" jawab Kyuubi, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kin, sini!" meminta Kin untuk datang mendekat ke arahnya. "ada apa Ji-chan?" Tanya Kin, dengan nada manjanya.

"hadiah" seru Kin, ketika Kyuubi memberikan sebuah mainan mobil-mobilan untuknya. "waahh, bagus sekali" puji Kin, dengan nada girang.

"bilang apa Kin?" Naruto meletakan belanjaan di samping lemari buku besar milik neneknya. "makasih, Ji-chan" ucap Kin, tak lupa mengecup pipi Kyuubi. "Kin tak pernah mencium Ji-chan" ujar Itachi, iri melihat kedekatan Kin dengan Kyuubi. "Kata papa Kin gak boleh dekat-dekat Itachi ji-chan" Kin berkata jujur.

Itachi hampir pundung mendengarnya.

"belcanda" Kin tertawa renyah, ia pun berlari dan memeluk pinggang Itachi, karena hanya itulah yang ia bisa lakukan pada lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu. "Kin sayang Ji-chan" ucap Kin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Rumah Sakit Konoha..**_

"bagaimana, dok?"

Seorang dokter menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, membuat harapan sang penanya pun sedikit goyah. "kita tidak bisa melepaskan alat-alat kedokteran yang terpasang di tubuh pasien, karena pasien masih tergantung dengan alat-alat ini, Shimura-sama" jawab dokter berkacamata itu. Shimura Sai menyeka peluh yang membasahi keningnya. "keadaannya lemah, tapi semoga saja keajaiban datang dan bisa memberikan harapan sembuh pada Ino-sama" ujar Kabuto.

Sai menatap sedih ke arah sang istri yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Selang infuse melekat sempurna pada tubuh pucat Ino. Penyakit kanker rahim yang ia derita sejak kelahiran putra pertamanya, Kin. Dokter Kabuto pun pamit undur diri dan meninggalkan Sai di ruangan itu untuk menjaga istrinya.

"sampai kapan kau akan tidur, sayang?" Sai mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi (di samping ranjang Ino). Digenggamnya jemari tangan lemas Ino, hati kecilnya terasa pilu melihat keadaan sosok wanita yang ia cintai itu. "kau harus bangun, karena aku menanti mu" ujar Sai.

Di luar ruangan, seorang wanita dan 2 orang pria memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan sendu. "kita harus ikhlas, Uchiha-sama" ujar Kabuto, berbicara dengan Obito yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Naruko berdiri. Kabuto yang baru keluar dari ruangan Ino, memang diberikan sedikit pertanyaan oleh Obito yang penaTayuyan dengan keadaan adik iparnya itu.

"sayang" dengan lembut, Obito menyentuh bahu Naruko yang sedang melamun di depan kamar Ino. "pasti ada cara" lirih Naruko. "kita doakan saja, Naruko" sahut Obito, memeluk sang istri dari belakang. "pasti ada jalan" bisik Obito, tepat di telinga Naruko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**From : Naruko Uchiha**_

_**Maaf baru memberitahu mu, Sasuke. Adik ku sakit keras, sampai sekarang pun masih belum tak sadarkan diri. Persidangan dibatalkan. Apa kau bisa membawa Kin ke sini? Ke rumah sakit Konoha Internasional? Ku harap kau bersedia, Sasuke. Karena mungkin saja Ino memang sangat ingin bertemu dengan putranya.**_

Sasuke memasukan kembali ponselnya dan memperhatikan Kin yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan pemberian Kyuubi kemarin siang. Mereka memang sudah kembali ke apartment begitu selesainya pesta ulang tahun Deidara. "ada apa, Suke?" Tanya Naruto, menghentikan acara membacanya, ketika menyadari sikap aneh Sasuke.

"Ino koma" jawab Sasuke.

"kita harus menjenguknya bersama Kin" ujar Naruto, menutup buku tersebut. "kau ragu, ya?" Tanya Naruto, memiringkan kepalanya. "kau benar" sahut Sasuke.

"Ino-san itu ibunya, Sasu. Dia berhak atas status itu" ujar Naruto—tersenyum simpul. Sasuke tertawa pelan dan mengusap lembut surai blonde Naruto.

"kita akan ke sana" kata Sasuke. Naruto tertawa, membuat Kin menoleh ke arahnya. "ada apa, ma?" Tanya Kin, menghentikan acara bermainnya. "tidak apa-apa" jawab Sasuke, dengan nada datar tanpa emosi. Kin ber'oh', dan berjalan menuju sofa dimana Naruto dan Sasuke duduk. Dengan sikap manjanya, Kin mendudukan dirinya di atas pangkuan Naruto.

"Kin besok sudah harus sekolah, ne" Naruto memeluk tubuh bocah imut itu. Kin berhenti tersenyum, begitu mendengar kata 'sekolah'. "kau kenapa, hm?" Tanya sang ayah, aneh dengan wajah murung putra semata wayangnya itu. "Kin masih lelah" Kin berpura-pura melemahkan suaranya. Sasuke dan Naruto tentu saja tahu, kalau Kin hanya berpura-pura. "tidak ada ramen selama seminggu" ujar Sasuke, santai.

"EHH, Kin pasti sekolah kok, pa!" Kin segera berkata dengan nada semangat. Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum simpul melihat sikap lucu Kin. "ugghh" tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "mama?"

"Kau taka pa, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke, khawatir. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, akan tetapi Naruto langsung berlari cepat ke kamar mandi tanpa mempedulikan panggilan dari Sasuke dan juga si kecil Kin.

"hoeekk..hoeekk.."

"mama kenapa?" Tanya Kin, bingung. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh berbalut piyama bercorak bebek-bebek kecil itu masuk ke dalam kamar khas anak-anak. "papa, mama kenapa?" Kin mengulangi pertanyaannya, ketika sang ayah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. "mama mu hanya kelelahan saja" jawab Sasuke—menarik selimut bergambar spiderman, menutupi setengah badan putra kecilnya.

"Kin tidul sendili?" Kin bertanya lagi. Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan mengusap lembut surai raven bocah kecil itu. "kau harus mandiri, kau sudah besar, aniki" ujar Sasuke, membuat Kin kecil kebingungan apa maksud sang papa. "tapi—"

"selamat malam" Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, dan meninggalkan kamar Kin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Siang hari..**_

Sepulang mengantar Kin, Sasuke memang tidak pergi ke kantor dan malah memutuskan untuk menemani Naruto yang sedang tidak enak badan di apartment mereka. Mood makan pria Uchiha itu lenyap sudah, ketika melihat sang kekasih berkali-kali memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel. Membuat dirinya merasa kasihan juga pada pemuda manis itu.

"aku kan sudah mengajak mu ke rumah sakit, dobe" Sasuke memijat lembut tengkuk Naruto. Pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan berganti nama marga itu menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan lemas miliknya. "aku hanya masuk angin, teme. Nanti juga hilang" jawab Naruto, dengan nada lemah. "biasanya juga—hoekkkk" ucapan Naruto terpotong dan kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

'_**aku ini kenapa? Biasanya kan juga hilang, masak sudah olesi minyak angin tetap mual juga' **_Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "mungkin kau hamil" celetuk Sasuke. Naruto melotot mendengarnya. What the... sumpah, terakhir mandi tadi Naruto tuh masih ingat sekali kalau ia masih belum berganti kelamin. Dan lagi, hey, Naruto tidak punya hewan besar yang mengerami rahim di dalam tubuhnya, jadi, mustahil kan kalau—

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI—Hoekk..hooeekk.."

Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya. "kau tidak percaya, makanya ikut aku ke dokter" usul Sasuke. "kau ini, kau kemanakan otak jenius mu itu, Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto, mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue wajah. Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak tahu. terdengar suara air yang mengalir, Naruto mencuci kedua tangannya dan juga wajahnya.

"nanti juga sembuh kok" kedua tangan tan Naruto hendak membuka kotak obat, namun Sasuke segera mencegahnya. "kau mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke, wajahnya kelihatan ketakutan ketika melihat Naruto yang menoleh ke arah obat sakit kepala. "tidak..tidak..tidak" ujar Sasuke. "kita harus ke dokter!" seru Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi, Dei-chan itu adiknya Kyuubi?"

"iya, Ita-nii.. kenapa, un?" Deidara balik bertanya, sambil menoleh ke arah seorang pria tampan di sampingnya yang sedang asyik mengemudi. "Apa maksud mu, Keriput?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan nada kesal dari bangku penumpang tepat di belakang Itachi. "beda, Dei-chan dan Naru-chan itu manis dan baik hati. Beda sekali dengan kakaknya, judes banget" Jawab Itachi, sengaja memelankan kata Judes, agar Kyuubi tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"aku dengar itu, keriput!" ketus Kyuubi.

Deidara tertawa canggung, kakak pertamanya itu memang judes kalau sama orang lain. Tapi menurutnya, Kyuubi adalah kakak yang baik untuknya dan Naruto. "Dei-chan sudah punya pacar?" Itachi bertanya lagi. "belum, un" jawab Deidara. "kalau begitu—ADUHH" Itachi memekik kesakitan, ketika mendapati jitakan manis di kepalanya.

"KYUU!"

"DASAR PEDOPHILE!" seru Kyuubi.

"adik ku itu gak suka sama yang dewasa seperti mu, om" sindir Kyuubi. "enggak kok, Dei malah suka sama Ita-nii. Dimata Dei tuh, Ita-nii keren, ganteng, baik, dan pengertian, un" sahut Deidara, dan membuat Kyuubi mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekitarnya. "ara? Begitukah? Kalau gitu lulus sekolah, nikah sama Ita-nii, ya" ajak Itachi.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" seru Kyuubi, asal nyambung saja. "kenapa, un?" Tanya Deidara, dengan wajah polosnya. "Itachi itu mesum" jawab Kyuubi, gak sepenuhnya bohong, lho.

"dasar doktrin anak!" ejek Itachi.

"orang mesum diam aja, deh!" sahut Kyuubi.

"keriput"

"rubah buluk"

"keriput"

"rubah buluk"

"keriput"

"Rubah bu—"

"kalian pacaran ya, un?"

Keduanya pun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan polos Deidara. "Aku? sama si keriput macam ini? Iyuuhh" Elak Kyuubi. Deidara tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba saja muncul ide di kepala pirangnya itu.

_**Cupp..**_

Itachi dan Kyuubi melotot..

"Dei mau nikah sama Ita-nii, un" Ujar Deidara, Itachi memegang pipinya yang dikecup oleh makhluk manis seperti Deidara. Bunga-bunga bertaburan di dalam relung jiwanya. "Dei, kau" Kyuubi cengok. "kalau Kyuu-nii gak mau, Dei mau kok, un"

"TIDAK BOLEH" Teriakan frustasi terdengar dari bibir Kyuubi.

'_**hihihi, berhasil' **_batin Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sasu's Apartment**_

"mustahil" Naruto memegang keningnya yang kembali berdenyut begitu membaca sebuah lembar hasil laboratorium yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya perlahan ke sofa. "bagaimana? Kau masih tak percaya, dobe-chan?" Goda Sasuke, dengan seringai di wajah tampannya. Naruto menutup mulut tak percaya. "dokter Shizune tidak bohong, lho" lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dengan tatapan tak percaya masih terlihat jelas di matanya. Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto pun pindah hingga kini ia berada di posisi tepat di samping pemilik iris biru itu. "tenang saja, aku akan tanggung jawab ku" Sasuke memijat mesra tengkuk Naruto. "t..tapi, a..aku takut..Sasuke, keluarga ku, huffttt" Naruto mendesah pasrah.

"aku akan cepat-cepat melamar mu" kata Sasuke, dengan wajah serius. Naruto membulatkan maniks ocean blue miliknya itu. "kau janji?" Tanya Naruto, memang sulit di percaya. "tentu saja" jawab Sasuke, seraya membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"mana, Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade, heran tak melihat cucu kesayangannya hadir di acara persiapan pernikahan cucu perempuannya. "Sasuke-kun menelpon kalau Naruto sedang tidak enak badan, Baa-chan" jawab Karin, yang sedang membantu kerabat-kerabat mereka menyiapkan dekorasi pernikahan Sakura 3 hari lagi. "sakit apa?" Tanya Kyuubi, panic. "hahaha, masuk angin mungkin" jawab Karin—membetulkan kacamatanya.

Sakura terlihat bahagia hari ini, ia selalu bersenandung riang, menandakan kebahagiannya yang sedang di mabuk cinta. Gadis bubble gum itu sebentar lagi akan melepas masa lajangnya bersama seorang pemuda yang 5 tahun lalu berpacaran dengannya. "aku rindu, lee" gumamnya, masa pingit adalah masa-masa yang menyebalkan baginya.

Ia memang bahagia, tapi juga hadir rasa rindu kala ia mengingat kalau ia tidak boleh bertemu bahkan menelfon kekasih hatinya itu. "oh, Lee, aku merindukan mu" Sakura seakan mulai bersyair.

_**Cklek..**_

"galau?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah sang kakak. Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum jenaka ke arahnya. "APA?" Omel Sakura, dengan suara keras.

"_**KARIN, JANGAN GANGGU ADIK MU!" **_Tsunade berteriak dari bawah. Karin tidak peduli, dan malah berjalan masuk ke kamar adik sepupunya itu. "BAA-CHAN, KARIN-NEE ISENG!" teriak Sakura. "KARIN!" seru Tsunade, yang entah sedang apa di bawah sana. "ssstttt" Karin menyerukan isyarat diam pada Sakura. "APA?"

"kau ini, mau dibantu gak sih?" Tanya Karin, kesal. Sakura berkedip beberapa kali ketika melihat Karin dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya. "aku tahu kau rindu si mangkuk itu, tapi kau malah berteriak kencang" kata Karin. "berikan ponselnya!" Pinta Sakura. Karin memasang pose berpikir, "berikan tidak ya"

"NEE-CHAN!" seru Sakura

"apa?" Tanya Karin.

"berikan"

"memohonlah!" titah Karin.

Sakura mendengus kesal, ia benci sikap kakaknya yang senang melihat orang lain memohon. "nee-chan, berikan ponselnya, ku mohon" Sakura bersikap manis. Karin tersenyum. "ku berikan kau waktu 5 menit, jangan sampai membuat nenek sihir itu naik ke sini!" seru Karin—memberikan ponsel tersebut pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk pelan, "ha'i, kau bisa percayakan itu pada ku!" kata Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sore Hari..**_

Sasori mematikan mesin motor sport miliknya ketika sampai di depan rumah keluarga Deidara. Ia sedikit bingung melihat rumah itu Nampak ramai dari biasanya. "terimakasih sudah mengantar ya, un" ucap Deidara—seraya melepaskan helm di kepalanya. Sasori merapikan surai blonde Deidara yang sedikit berantakan "sama-sama" sahut Sasori. "danna, ada apa, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"rumah mu, ramai sekali"

Deidara tertawa pelan, ternyata Sasori bingung dengan keadaan rumah neneknya yang kelihatan ramai. Bahkan, Deidara bisa melihat ada mobil Itachi dan mobil (mungkin) teman-teman Sakura, dan juga teman-teman Karin. "danna mau mampir, un?" tawar Deidara, Sasori tersenyum, "mungkin lain kali, aku harus pulang karena hari sudah hampir gelap" Sasori menolak halus.

Apa mereka berpacaran? Entahlah, mereka sendiri pun juga tidak tahu hubungan apa yang sedang mereka jalani saat ini. Deidara hanya tahu, jika Sasori sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Begitupun dengan pemuda manis itu. Meskipun mereka tidak pernah jadian, namun keduanya merasa _**fine **_saja dengan hubungan tak jelas itu. Sering mengucapkan kata cinta, namun tak tahu untuk apa mereka mengatakannya.

Bertingkah seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, namun bukan itulah kenyataannya. Deidara bahkan tahu, jika Sasori sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, bernama Tayuya, gadis no. 1 di sekolah mereka. Yang Deidara tahu, sejak kejadian di flat Sasori, keduanya pun semakin dekat, dan Deidara diminta Sasori untuk membuat Tayuya cemburu. Tayuya memang berselingkuh dengan seorang senpai di sekolah mereka, maka dari itu Sasori pun berniat membuat Tayuya merasa cemburu melihat dirinya jalan dengan Deidara. Pemuda polos itu meng'iya'kan saja permintaan Sasori, karena memang Deidara menyukai Sasori.

"Danna ada kencan dengan Tayuya-san kan, un" tebak Deidara, tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Sasori yang ia ketahui hanya dusta semata. Pemuda manis itu berusaha menyembunyikan lubang pilu di hatinya. "kau bicara apa?" Tanya Sasori, berusaha mengelak. Deidara tersenyum lagi, ya, hanya itulah yang sekarang ia bisa lakukan. Ia tidak bisa protes, karena ia bukanlah siapa-siapa pemuda Akasuna itu.

Deidara menarik nafas pelan, kemudian ia mengembalikan helm Sasori dan berjalan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sasori merasa ada yang aneh pada Deidara, apa si blonde itu marah karena ia menolak tawaran mampir di rumahnya? "pasti iya" gumam Sasori.

"Dei!" seru Sasori.

Deidara yang sudah berada di halaman rumahnya menghentikan langkahnya, tak lupa menghapus air matanya. Sasori turun dari motornya dan berlari mendekati Deidara. "kau marah?" Tanya Sasori. "t..tidak,un" jawab Deidara—menundukan kepalanya. "hey, kau menangis" Sasori mengangkat dagu Deidara. "n..n..nangis? a..aku kelilipan, un"

Sasori tertawa garing, "kau bohong!" seru Sasori. "u..u..untuk apa aku berbohong? S..sudahlah, danna pulang saja, un" ujar Deidara—berniat melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"tunggu!" Sasori menahan pergelangan tangan Deidara.

"l..lepas, un!" lirih Deidara.

"kau kenapa? Tadi kan kau mengajak ku untuk mampir" kata Sasori.

"danna pulang saja,un! Aku lelah, aku mau istirahat"

"istirahat? Ayolah, Dei! Besok kan hari sabtu, kau bisa bermain baseball bersama kami, besok aku jemput di—"

"TIDAK" bentak Deidara.

"Dei.." sasori melapaskan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Deidara.

"a..ano, maksud ku.. aku tidak bisa, danna kan tahu aku tidak bisa main baseball. Dan lagi, aku harus membantu persiapan pernikahan Sakura-nee" Deidara mencoba berdalih.

Deidara pun beranjak pergi tanpa mempedulikan Sasori yang menatap aneh padanya.

**.**

**.**

"Dei pulang" ucap Deidara, tanpa semangat.

"SELAMAT DATANG"

Deidara sedikit terkejut mengetahui banyak anggota keluarga berkumpul di rumah neneknya. Bahkan teman-teman Sakura semasa sekolah pun juga ikut berkumpul di sana. "lho, Dei-chan kenapa?" Tanya Sakura, heran melihat adik sepupunya tak merespon sambutan mereka. "Dei-chan sudah pulang, ya" Naruto baru saja tiba di ruang tamu.

"lho, ibu hamil di kamar saja, nanti kelelahan lagi" goda Karin.

"iya, di kamar saja, sana!" Sakura ikut-ikutan.

"Naru-nii hamil,un?" Tanya Deidara, dengan nada pelan. Naruto mengangguk malu, Tsunade pun berjalan mendekati Deidara. "kakak mu menunggu mu dari tadi, lho" kata Tsunade, memengang bahu cucu nya. "ahh, maa..maaf semua, Dei lelah, un" Deidara menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"ara? Dei lelah? Padahal malam ini Sakura-nee mau mentraktir kita" ujar Kyuubi. "benarkan Keriput?" Kyuubi meminta pendapat pria di sampingnya. "Eh, Kyuu tidak sopan!" seru Tsunade. "hehehe" Kyuubi tertawa garing.

"nih liat! Kin-chan saja nanti ikut bergadang" ujar Sakura, memeluk gemas calon keponakannya itu. "Dei-chan, sini!" Kin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Deidara.

"hanya saja papanya sedang lelah dan tertidur di atas" timpal Tsunade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Naruto's Room..**_

Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di ranjang membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka. Naruto sedang mengunci kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ranjang dimana ia berbaring. Dengan santai Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke, dan memeluk pria berkaos biru tua itu. "Teme, sudah bangun?" Tanya Naruto.

"hn" jawab Sasuke.

"kau tahu tidak, tadi aku turun sebentar dan melihat keadaan Dei-chan yang tampak lelah. Sekilas aku melihat ada air mata di sela-sela ekor matanya. Tapi, aku tidak yakin apa yang terjadi. Menurut mu, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"mungkin dia patah hati" jawab Sasuke, seadannya. "bisa jadi" timpal Naruto, menelusuri rahang tegas kekasihnya itu. "kau manja, mum" sahut Sasuke. "aku penasaran, apa yang terjadi pada Dei-chan ya" gumam Naruto. Sasuke mengecup pucuk surai blonde milik Naruto. "masalah percintaan ABG, kau pernah merasakannya, dobe" ujar Sasuke.

"tapi, teme. Aku lihat Dei-chan sedih sekali" kata Naruto, mengingat ekpresi sang adik yang begitu melas di matanya. "sudahlah, biarkan saja! Aku yakin, adik mu bukan anak yang lemah" hibur Sasuke. "oi, kau setuju Kin bergadang?" Tanya Naruto, baru saja ingat akan putra semata wayang Sasuke. "dia tidak akan kuat, dobe" sahut Sasuke, hendak memeluk erat Naruto jika saja si blonde tidak melarangnya. "kau tidak mau menyakitinya, kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"hah, baiklah" Sasuke pun akhirnya memutuskan memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri. "tapi bukan berarti kau tidak memeluk ku, lho" imbuh Naruto. Sasuke kembali memiringkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan sang kekasih. "dia benar-benar putra ku" gumam Sasuke—memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Seminggu kemudian..**_

"jadi, kapan menikahnya?" Tanya Mikoto, ia tersenyum senang begitu mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang hendak melamar Naruto. "secepatnya" jawab Sasuke, seraya mengelus lembut perut Naruto. "ASTAGA, yang benar?" Mikoto tercengang begitu mengerti maksud putra bungsunya itu. "benar, tidak percaya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"ekhem, baiklah..kaasan percaya, Kin-chan akan punya adik bayi rupanya" kata Mikoto. "kau tidak boleh memaksa Naru-chan bekerja yang berat-berat lho, Sasuke!" Seru Itachi, dia memang dari tadi hanya menyimak saja pembicaraan orang-orang itu. "berisik" sahut Sasuke, sebal. Mikoto dan Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. Ya, memang hanya Itachi saja yang bisa membuat Sasuke ber-ekpresi sebal seperti itu.

"omong-omong, kapan Itachi-kun menyusul?" Tanya sang ibu. "i..itu.."

"dia bahkan tidak punya pacar, kaasan" sahut Sasuke—menyeruput secangkir kopi miliknya.

"oh, benarkah?" Mikoto sedikit menggoda Itachi. "lalu siapa pemuda manis berambut—"

"KAASAN!"

"baiklah-baiklah.." Mikoto pun menyerah. "mulai sekarang kalian tinggal di mansion ini saja" usul Mikoto. Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan, "boleh ya? Kasihan kan kalau Naru-chan sendirian di apartment mu? Lagipula, Kin-chan juga tak baik ada di apartment terus" Mikoto mulai memaksa Sasuke. "boleh ya?" Pinta Naruto. "baiklah, tapi tidak sekarang" sahut Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Konoha High School**_

Begitu tiba di kelas, Deidara segera berjalan menuju mejanya. Ia membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Sasori dan Tayuya duduk bersama. Tayuya duduk di kursi milik Deidara yang biasa duduk di samping Sasori. "permisi" Deidara menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sasori dan Tayuya menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menatap ke arah Deidara.

"Dei—" Sasori hendak bersuara, namun Tayuya sudah memotong pembicaraan Sasori. "oh, ini bangku mu, kan?" Tanya Tayuya. Deidara mengangguk pelan, "baiklah bocah IMUT, mulai sekarang aku yang duduk di sini" ujar Tayuya. "Tapi—"

"tidak ada tapi, sayang!" seru Tayuya. Deidara melirik Sasori seolah meminta sang Akasuna untuk membantu dirinya. Namun, Sasori hanya diam dan seolah tidak mempedulikan Deidara.

"t..tapi aku duduk dimana, un?" Tanya Deidara, suaranya terdengar lemah. "terserah" sahut Tayuya, menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Deidara melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Tobi. Bocah topeng itu memang duduk sendiri sejak Pain memilih duduk bersama Nagato, sepupunya. Deidara tersenyum ke arah Tobi. "hey, Dei-chan! Kau yakin akan duduk bersama Tobi?" Tanya Hidan, berteriak dari mejanya. Hidan duduk bersama dengan Kakuzu, bendahara kelas.

Deidara menoleh ke arah Hidan. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda penyembah Jashin itu. "Ya ampun, Dei-chan tersenyum pada ku" ujar Hidan, histeris. Kakuzu yang sedang membaca menggelengkan kepalanya. "dasar aneh" ejek Kakuzu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**3 hari kemudian..**_

"kita mau kemana sih, ma?" Tanya Kin, wajahnya menatap Naruto penuh Tanya dari bangku penumpang di belakang sang ayah yang sedang mengemudi. Naruto menoleh ke belakang, di sana Kin duduk manis dengan sebuah es krim di tangannya. "ke rumah sakit" jawab Naruto. "memangnya adik bayi sakit?" Tanya Kin (lagi). Bibirnya yang penuh lelehan es krim mengerucut lucu ketika Naruto mengelapnya dengan tissue basah.

"bukan adik bayi yang sakit, nanti Kin akan tahu sendiri kok" jawab Naruto.

"oke" sahut Kin, ia pun memilih diam dan menikmati es krimnya.

"apa dia akan mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke, melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya. "dia pasti mengerti" Jawab Naruto, sedikit member semangat pada calon suaminya itu. "Ino itu mamanya, Kin pasti tidak akan marah. Malah mungkin, Kin akan senang" ujar Naruto, ada rasa tak rela ketika membayangkan Kin yang lebih memilih Ino dibandingkan dirinya.

"Kin memiliki ikatan batin dengan Ino, percayalah, Sasuke" pinta Naruto.

Diam-diam Kin menyimak pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia menghentikan acara makan es krim nya dan menatap datar ke arah es krimnya yang mulai meleleh. Kin memang tidak pernah tahu siapa ibunya, bahkan ia tidak berani bertanya dimana ibu kandungnya pada sang ayah. Kin tahu, pasti ayahnya akan marah jika ia bertanya perihal sang ibu.

**.**

**.**

Hanya sekitar 45 menit jarak rumah sakit dengan apartment mereka. Sasuke terlihat ragu, namun Naruto mengenggam erat tangannya (berusaha menguatkan hati sang raven). Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, di sana Kin menatapnya tanpa emosi. "Kin" sapa Sasuke. Kin kecil mengangguk pelan, Sasuke pun membantu Kin membukakan sabuk pengamannya.

Kin tidak banyak bicara hari ini. Naruto merasa curiga dengan hal itu. Apa yang terjadi dengan putra kecilnya itu? "Kin lapar?" Tanya Naruto, Kin menggelengkan kepalanya. Bocah itu berjalan sendiri dan menolak digandeng oleh Sasuke maupun Naruto. Tumben sekali, biasanya Kin akan ngambek kalau Naruto lupa mengandeng tangannya. Tapi, hari ini terasa aneh bagi Naruto.

Ketiganya pun sampai di sebuah ruangan dimana Ino di rawat. Mereka bertiga disambut oleh Naruko dan juga suaminya yang sedang berjaga di luar. "Kin" sapa Naruko. Kin hanya diam tidak menyahut. "maaf, ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Naruko. Naruto menggeleng pelan, sikap Kin berubah begitu mereka sampai di rumah sakit.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sasuke. Obito menggeleng pelan "tak ada perubahan" jawab Naruko. "maka dari itu aku meminta mu untuk datang ke sini" timpal Obito. Sasuke mengangguk, entah harus merespon apa. "sebenarnya dia sakit apa?" lagi, Sasuke bertanya. Naruko dan Obito saling berpandangan. "Ino terkena kanker rahim, Sasuke" jawab Naruko.

"Apa" Sasuke terkejut bukan main. "kami memaksanya untuk mengangkat rahim miliknya. Tapi, Ino tetap bersikeras mempertahankan rahim itu" ujar Naruko, air matanya menetes di sela-sela kedua ekor matanya. "Ino tidak ingin hidup tanpa rahim, tidak, bahkan semua wanita pun juga tidak mau hidup tanpa rahimnya, hiks" Naruko akhirnya tak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"dokter Kabuto meminta kami untuk pasrah, tapi ku yakin ada jalan keluarnya" ujar Obito—seraya membawa sang istri ke dalam pelukannya.

"KIN!" seru Naruto.

Ke-3 orang dewasa itu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang hendak mengejar Kin. "Sasuke, lepaskan! Sakit! Kita harus mengejar Kin" ujar Naruto. "tunggu di sini!" pinta Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Taman Rumah Sakit..**_

Kin kecil menghentikan larinya begitu sampai di sebuah taman yang terdapat di rumah sakit. Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas bangku taman tepat di bawah pohon maple. "hiks" isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. "adik kecil, kenapa menangis?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik bersurai blonde pucat pada bocah Uchiha itu.

Kin melihat seorang wanita bergaun putih tanpa lengan dengan rambut blondenya yang tergerai indah duduk di sampingnya. "Kin sedih, ba-chan. Ini adalah hali peltama Kin beltemu mama kandung Kin, tapi kata Naluko ba-chan, mama Kin sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi" jawab Kin.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengusap lembut surai raven Kin. "darimana kau tahu dia ibu mu? Padahalkan kau belum pernah melihatnya?" Tanya wanita pirang itu. "kata mama Nalu, ibu dan anak itu punya ikatan batin yang kuat. Maka dali itu Kin tahu kalau yang di dalam luangan putih itu mama Kin" jawab Kin, dengan suara cadel miliknya.

"Kin sayang mama, Kin sayang mama, hiks.."

"mama mu juga menyayangi mu, sayang. Dia selalu berdoa di saat ia mengandung mu, setiap hari pun ia mendoakan mu hingga kau tumbuh besar seperti ini" kata wanita itu. Iris biru kehijauan wanita itu menatap ramah iris onyx milik Kin. "tapi, kalau mama tidak bangun, Kin gak bisa peluk mama" ujar Kin. Wanita berambut pirang pucat itu pun menitikan air mata mendengar ucapan Kin.

Tanpa ragu wanita itu pun memeluk Kin. Kin pun tidak meronta, ia pun malah membalas pelukan wanita yang baru saja bertemu dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu. "mama mu sangat senang kau disini, Kin" ucap wanita itu.

"dalimana Ba-chan tahu nam—"

"Kintaro!" Kin melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh ke arah suara baritone itu. Tak jauh dari posisinya, ia melihat sang ayah yang penuh dengan keringat di wajahnya. Dapat disimpulkan, jika sedari tadi Sasuke mencari-cari keberadaan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"papa?"

Sasuke segera berjalan mendekatai putranya dan memeluk tubuh kecil itu. "kau kemana saja, nak?" Tanya Sasuke, menyamakan tingginya dengan Kin. "tadi Kin lali ke sini, dan beltemu ba-chan cantik di si—" Kin menghentikan ucapannya saat ia tidak melihat sosok wanita itu. Wajahnya tampak kebingungan. Kin mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "tadi di sini" gumam Kin.

"apa yang di sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"ba-chan tadi, pa" jawab Kin. "apa maksud mu, Kin? Tidak ada wanita di sini dari tadi" sahut Sasuke, menyeka keringat di wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Kin gak bohong,pa"

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menggendong Kin dan membawanya masuk ke rumah sakit. "papa"

"mama Naru menunggu kita di dalam. Kau tak mau membuat adik bayi mu lelah menunggu kan?" Tanya Sasuke. Kin menggelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sementara itu..**_

Naruko dan Naruto mengobrol sambil menunggu Sasuke dan Kin kembali. Meski baru bertemu, akan tetapi keduanya sudah saling akrab satu sama lain. "ku dengar kalian akan punya baby, ya?" Tanya Naruko, dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. Naruto mengangguk pelan, "kok Naruko-san tahu?" Naruto malah balik bertanya. "Sasuke yang memberitahu aku" jawab Naruko, terkekeh geli melihat tampan kesal Naruto.

"Sasuke bangga sebagai ayah,lho" bela Naruko, kasihan juga kalau nantinya Sasuke diamuk masa oleh uke tercintanya ini. "hehehehe, iya" Naruto tertawa salting. "ku dengar kalian akan menikah, ya? Wah, selamat, ne" ucap Naruko, tulus.

"eh, terima kasih banyak, Naruko-san" sahut Naruto. "ah, sama-sama.. sehat-sehat di sana ya, Uchiha Chibi" Naruko mengusap lembut perut Naruto. "aku harap sih anak kalian mirip mu, Naruto-san. Habis kalau mirip Sasuke, hah, sudah terlalu mainstream" canda Naruko, mengingat wajah-wajah para Uchiha yang memang hampir mirip satu sama lain. "hahahahah, Naruko-san bisa saja"

"nah, itu Sasuke" Naruko menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan Kin yang tertidur pulas di gendongannya. "Kin sudah tidur?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Maaf, tapi para dokter melarang Kin untuk masuk ke dalam" ujar Obito, baru saja tiba setelah meminta izin kepada dokter untuk membolehkan Kin masuk ke dalam ruangan Ino.

"Sai sedang mencoba lagi, dan ia malah meminta ku untuk menemani kalian" lanjut Obito. Naruko menoleh ke arah Kin yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Sai, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruko, begitu melihat Sai berjalan ke arah mereka. Sai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "dokter tidak mau menanggung resiko" jawab Sai.

"yasudah, kami pamit dulu. Kin sudah lelah" pamit Sasuke.

Naruto membungkuk hormat kepada ke-3 orang dewasa itu. "ayo, Naru" ajak Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kantor SharinganCorps**_

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Itachi menggantikan tugas jabatan sang kakek yang sudah sembuh dari penyakit encok langganannya. Madara sangat bangga begitu melihat hasil pekerjaannya cucunya selama 3 minggu lamanya. "kau melakukannya dengan sangat sempurna, Itachi-kun" puji Madara, membaca lembar kertas yang diberikan Itachi padanya.

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum simpul, "hahaha, Jii-san terlalu berlebihan" sahut Itachi, jujur saja ia tidak begitu suka dengan pujian yang dilimpahkan orang banyak padanya. "bagaimana kabar adik mu?" Tanya Madara, tak lupa menanyakan kabar cucu bungsu kesayangannya. "dia baik-baik saja, bahkan dia sangat bahagia kali ini" jawab Itachi, bangga.

Madara bernafas lega, pada akhirnya ia bisa mendengar kata 'bahagia' pada diri Sasuke. Sejak kecil, Sasuke memang sudah menunjukan sikap dan sifat yang sangat jauh berbeda dari Uchiha lainnya. Arogansi yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke bahkan melebihi batas para Uchiha terdahulunya. Tidak ada yang benar, tidak ada yang salah, bahkan tidak ada aturan di diri Sasuke. Itu yang membuat dirinya tidak begitu dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha lainnya, selain Ibu dan kakaknya.

Ayahnya pun begitu, Sasuke tidak peduli pada ayahnya. Karena Sasuke selalu beranggapan, ayahnya selalu membanggakan kakaknya dibandingkan dirinya. Mungkin itulah yang merubah gaya berpikir Sasuke mengenai arti kasih sayang. "kapan ia mengunjungi ku?" Madara bertanya lagi. "entahlah, aku akan memintanya datang ke rumah jii-san nanti" jawab Itachi, menoleh ke arah sang kakek yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Itachi memang membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk dan mahal milik sang kakek tanpa melepas sepatunya. Tak apa, its ok, Madara tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. "menurutmu, bagaimana rekan kerja mu itu?" Lagi, Madara bertanya. Itachi memutar mata bosan, apa pula pertanyaan kakeknya itu. Sungguh tidak menunjukan sisi Uchihanya sama sekali. "dia adalah pemuda yang cerewet dan suka mengatur. Apa semua CEO kosmetik selalu seperti itu?" Itachi merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Madara tertawa pelan, "begitukah?"

"Dia membutuhkan waktu 1 jam lebih untuk berdandan. Seperti seorang wanita saja" gumam Itachi. "tapi kau menyukai nya kan?" Sedikit menggoda Itachi. "aku terlalu normal untuk menyukai pemuda cerewet seperti Kyuubi, Jii-san" sahut Itachi, mencoba menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang tidak menentu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, Deidara tidak langsung naik ke kamarnya dan malah duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan memasang tampang lelah. Melihat hal itu, Karin kakak sepupunya yang cerewet itu pun ikut duduk di samping pemuda yang baru merayakan ulang tahunnya beberapa hari yang lalu. "bagaimana sekolah mu?" Tanya Karin. "baik, un" jawab Deidara, mengulas senyum. Ah, sedikit berbohong itu tidak apa kan?

"dasar bocah" Karin mengusap kasar surai blonde Deidara. Gadis 27 tahun itu beranjak dari duduknya, "mau kemana, un?" Tanya Deidara. "kau haus kan? mau ku buatkan jus?" tawar Karin. "boleh, kalau bisa camilannya" canda Deidara. Karin mendengus pelan, bocah itu memang menyebalkan kalau sedang timbul sikap bossy nya itu.

"setelah itu kau berikan sebagian warisan Uzumaki pada ku" sahut Karin, tidak serius. Deidara tertawa mendengar ucapan Karin. "kau bilang kau bukan Uzumaki, dasar Uzumaki Karin, un" celoteh Deidara. "hah, terserah" sahut Karin.

_**Drrttttt...**_

_**From : Sasori no danna**_

_**Apa kau bisa membantu ku? Tayuya mencoba membuat ku cemburu dengan hal itu. Kau bisa bantu aku kan?**_

Deidara diam, dan mematikan ponselnya tanpa membalas pesan singkat dari Sasori. Kemarin mereka tampak bermesraan, dan sekarang? Hubungan mereka kembali ditimpa masalah. Gadis pengobral cinta itu memang tidak ada henti-hentinya membuat Sasori cemburu akan sikapnya itu. Apa yang diharapkan Sasori dari gadis seperti itu?

Tidakah ia lihat seseorang selalu ada untuknya? Mengerti dirinya? Mencintai dirinya? Menunggu dirinya untuk sadar akan hal itu? Ya, Deidara memang menyukai Sasori.

_**Mansion Akasuna**_

Sasori sedang memainkan gitar kesayangannya di dalam kamar miliknya ketika sedang bosan. Rupanya, ia sedang bosan berada di flatnya, maka dari itu ia lebih memilih pulang ke mansion mewah milik sang nenek tercinta dibandingkan menghabiskan waktunya di bar seperti anak-anak SMA seusianya. 2 jam yang lalu ia mengirimi pesan singkat untuk sahabat pirangnya, dan masih menunggu jawaban sang blonde.

_**Drrttt**_

_**From : Dei-chan**_

_**Baiklah.**_

Senyum di wajah Sasori mengembang tanpa ia sadari. Ada rasa kecewa begitu melihat balasan Deidara yang begitu singkat.

Sasori menatap ponsel qwerty-nya sejenak. Tumben sekali pemuda cantik itu hanya membalas singkat pesan darinya. Apa yang terjadi? Mungkin saja, Sasori lupa sebuah fakta dimana Deidara selalu saja menghindari bertatap muka dengan dirinya. Ya, Sasori lupa akan fakta itu, karena Sasori bahkan tidak mengajak Deidara bicara sejak ia bersama Tayuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sementara itu (Apartment Sasuke)**_

Naruto begitu resah ketika melihat perubahan sikap Kin yang cenderung diam akhir-akhir ini. Anak itu pun juga sering kelihatan merenung sambil menatap ke luar jendela yang tertutup. Bahkan, diam-diam Naruto juga sering memergoki Kin yang menangis tanpa diketahui apa penyebabnya.

Mereka sedang menikmati acara makan malam. "Kin-chan, kenapa tidak dimakan? Tidak enak, ya?" Tanya Naruto, khawatir jika Kin tidak menyukai makanan yang ia masak untuk makan malam. Sasuke yang tengah menikmati makan malamnya pun menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arah putra semata wayangnya itu.

"kenapa kau diam? Apa kau tuli, hm?" giliran Sasuke yang bertanya. Kin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah. Dulu, ayahnya tidak pernah peduli padanya, bahkan tak jarang, Sasuke selalu memarahi Kin jika anak itu merengek ingin bersama sang ayah. Sikap itu sudah hilang seiring Naruto bersama mereka, tapi kali ini sikap itu muncul kembali dan membuat Kin syok. Tanpa sengaja Kin menjatuhkan sendok yang ia pegang.

"enggg, a..ano, m..m..maaf" ucap Kin terbata-bata. Kin mengambil sendoknya yang terjatuh. "Sasuke, tidak baik memarahi anak kecil seperti itu" Naruto mencoba menasihati kekasihnya. Sasuke mendengus pelan, ia menoleh ke arah Kin, dimana Kin sedang menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Terdengar bangku yang digeser, Naruto berjalan menuju calon anak tirinya itu. "sayang, dimakan,ya" Naruto mengusap lembut surai raven Kin. Tanpa aba-aba, Kin memeluk tubuh Naruto dan membuat pemuda berparas manis itu terkejut bukan main. "hiks..mama, hiks mama" Kin menangis. naruto membalas pelukan Kin. "tidak apa, mama disini" hibur Naruto.

Naruto melirik Sasuke, begitupun pria tampan itu. Hati kecil Sasuke pun luluh melihat pemandangan itu. "Kin-chan mau apa, ne?" Tanya Naruto, dengan nada lembut. Naruto merasakan Kin menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto memisahkan jaraknya dari tubuh kecil Kin. "mama suapin, ya?" Naruto mengambil sendok baru dan memutuskan untuk menyuapi Kin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/n : Ok, AI memang biang Typo, gomen ya, ini udah di edit kok.. heheheh, terimakasih sudah diingatkan senpai**

**(kalo Senpai bersedia, ne:D)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Little Boy**_

_**Warning: Typo(s), AU, SHO-AI, GAJE,ABAL,OOCness**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Pairing: Sasunaru slight SasuIno, SaiIno,**_

_**Masashi Kishimoto(c)**_

* * *

_**2 bulan kemudian..**_

Kalau saja hidup ini mudah, entah ada berapa banyak orang sukses dan saling berebut kedudukan di dunia ini. Mungkin karena itulah tuhan sudah menciptakan jalan semua makhluknya berbeda-beda, cukup adilkan? Tapi, tunggu.. kenapa banyak manusia yang selalu iri dan cemburu satu sama lain? Apa tidak cukupkah karunia yang diberikan tuhan padanya? Tentu tidak bagi manusia-manusia serakah itu.

Sejak kecil, Naruto selalu mencoba bersyukur dengan apa yang tuhan berikan padanya. Wajah yang manis, mata sapphire yang indah, rambut blonde yang berkilau, kulit tan yang bahkan terlihat menggoda. STOP! Tidakah kau lihat manusia bersurai raven melawan gravitasi di sana? Manusia (setengah iblis) yang memancarkan aura hitam ketika orang-orang memandang penuh nikmat pada property sempurnanya itu?

Tidak!

Aku bahkan masih sayang nyawa untuk berhadapan dengan manusia berkulit pucat itu. Tidak terimakasih banyak!

Sasuke kesal, melihat para pengunjung supermarket memandang penuh minat ke arah pemuda manis yang sedang mengandung_** asset **_berharga miliknya itu, chibi Sasu, begitulah Naruto memanggilnya. Kenapa? Karena sejak kandungan Naruto menginjak 2 bulan, postur tubuh pemuda blonde itu terlihat lebih menggairahkan di mata Sasuke, bahkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Pipi chubby itu bertambah chubby kala Sasuke menciumnya, meskipun perutnya tidak selangsing dulu, tetapi Sasuke tetap mencintai sosok sexy itu. Ah, Naruto memang makhluk tuhan yang paling sexy bagi Sasuke.

"mama"

Jangan lupakan sosok kecil Kin yang menjadi dalang penyebab Sasuke cemburu lebih dari siapapun. "ya?" Tanya Naruto, dengan nada manis. Beda sekali ketika berbicara dengan Sasuke. Bahkan, Naruto akan berteriak keras kalau Sasuke memanggil manja namanya. "Kin mau apa?" Tanya Naruto, ketika tak mendengar sahutan dari bibir kecil Kin. Kin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Kin memang sudah mau berbicara lagi dengan Naruto dan ayahnya setelah sebulan lamanya ia membungkam mulutnya, entah karena apa. tetapi, Kin pun lebih sedikit bicara dari biasanya. Sikap kekanakannya pun sudah hilang, entah kemana. Berganti dengan sikap para Uchiha yang menyebalkan, kalau boleh Naruto berkomentar.

Kin hanya menoleh malu ke arah sebuah bola-bola mainan yang terpajang di sebuah rak khusus mainan anak-anak. Naruto mengerti, ia pun menggandeng tangan kecil Kin, mengajaknya ke sana dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang merenggut sebal sambil mendorong troli belanjaan mereka. "Kin mau itu?" Tanya Naruto. Kin menggeleng pelan, "untuk adik bayi" jawab Kin, tersenyum simpul.

Naruto menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi Kin. "adik bayi masih lama lahirnya, Kin-chan" Ujar Naruto. Kin menggembungkan pipinya tanpa sabar, "tapi Kin mau itu buat adik bayi" seru Kin, menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dada. "aniki, adik mu kan belum lahir" suara tegas Sasuke terdengar mengintrupsi keduanya. Naruto bangun dari posisinya, sambil tersenyum ke arah calon suaminya itu.

"papa" Kin menundukan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. "tapi jika kau mau, kita ambil satu" ujar Sasuke. Kin mendongakan kepalanya—tersenyum senang. "benarkah, pa?" Tanya Kin, antusias sekali. Baru 2 minggu yang lalu bocah kecil itu fasih mengucapkan huruf 'R'. "tentu saja, tapi jika itu untuk adik mu, kau berjanji untuk rajin belajar?" Tanya Sasuke, setengah membungkukan badan tingginya.

Kin mengangguk pelan, jika hanya itu, ia pasti bisa melakukannya. Jujur saja, Kin sudah tidak sabar untuk mempunyai seorang adik. Ia ingin punya adik, seperti sahabatnya Ichibi. Kin ingin adiknya cepat lahir, dan menjadi seorang aniki adalah harapannya dari dulu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ruang Kerja Kyuubi..**_

2 bulan lamanya Kyuubi tidak melihat kehadiran sosok pemuda bertubuh jangkung bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu. Pria tampan yang selalu saja menemaninya (meskipun lebih banyak mengganggu dirinya di tengah bekerja). Si tampan, raven itu memang sudah 2 bulan tidak menampakan batang hidungnya di hadapan Kyuubi. Pemilik maniks ruby itu menghela nafas pelan, tanpa Itachi ruangan ber-AC ini terasa sepi rupanya.

_**Kyuubi's POV**_

Apa? kenapa aku merasakan kesepian tanpa Itachi? kenapa dengan ku? Ada apa? seharusnya kan aku merasa senang kala si keriput mesum itu sudah tidak bersama ku lagi. Suara cerewetnya itu, aarrgghhhhhh, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Aku ini kenapa sih? Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku kasmaraan.

Apalagi sama si keriput itu.

Iya sih, dia ganteng, kaya, kece, baik, dan bahkan semua karyawati di sini menyukainya. Tapi, HELL, NO! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta perasaan ini? Ya, ampun! Kenapa aku bisa se-dramatis ini? Perasaan macam apa ini? Jantung ku bahkan berdetak tidak karuan, meletup-letup seperti pop corn. Keriput mesum itu pasti sudah mengguna-gunai aku!.

Ku lirik ponsel ku, seolah setan-setan kecil terus berteriak meminta ku untuk menghubungi manusia itu. Aku mengacak kasar rambut ku, bergulat dengan otak dan hati itu sungguh melelahkan. Aku benci ini!

'hallo'

"h..hallo" oh, sial akhirnya memang aku harus menghubungi nomor laknat itu.

'maaf, ini siapa?'

Apa itu? Wanita? Kenapa yang mengangkat ponselnya WANITA? Kemana si keriput itu.

"B..bisa bicara dengan Itachi?" aku bertanya pada wanita itu.

'SAYANG, KYUUBI-SAN MENELPON!'

SAYANG?

APA ARTI SAYANG?

'Hn'

"Hey, Chi" aku menyapanya.

'ada apa? kau ingin bicara apa? di London masih malam, kau mengganggu tidur ku saja, hoaamm'

"hehehehe, ma..maaf. lanjutkan saja tidur mu" sakit, kenapa dada ku terasa sesak?

'hn'

_Tutttt...tuuuuttt..._

Itachi memutus sambungannya sepihak? Kenapa? Hiks, huwweeeeee, Okaasan ,Itachi jahat...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Konoha High School**_

Seorang pemuda berparas manis terlihat sedang asyik menikmati buku bacaan yang ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu di toko buku. Kegiatan membacanya terganggu oleh tutupan tangan putih bak porselein di kedua matanya dan menghalangi pemuda bersurai blonde itu melanjutkan bacaannya. "ayolah, Tobi-kun! Jangan bercanda, un" ujar pemuda itu, meminta pemuda tak jelas itu menghentikan candaannya.

"Tobi-kun, un" pemuda bernama Deidara itu merasa aneh, kenapa orang yang menutupi pandangannya itu tak juga mau menghentikan aksi candaannya itu. "To—HIDAN, hentikan!" seru nya lagi.

Tak juga di lepas.

"YAHIKO, ku mohon, un"

Kenapa masih belum bisa di lepas?

"Sa..Sasori no danna" ucapnya terbata-bata.

Perlahan secerca sinar mentari menyambut pandangannya. "3 kali salah menyebutkan nama" ujar pemuda berambut merah maroon itu. Si pirang hanya mendengus pelan mendengarnya. Deidara kembali melanjutkan bacaannya, tanpa menghiraukan Sasori yang duduk di samping kirinya. "novel?" Sasori akhirnya membuka suara.

"Hu'um" jawab Deidara, tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasori. "sejak kapan kau suka novel?" Tanya Sasori. Deidara menutup novelnya dan mengulas senyum ke arah Sasori. "sudah lama sih, un" jawab Deidara. "siapa pengarangnya?" Sasori bertanya lagi. Deidara menatap Sasori dengan tatapan aneh, sejak kapan pemuda Akasuna ini menjadi orang banyak Tanya seperti itu?

"Okiku Hana" Deidara menjawab lagi. Sasori merebut novel berwarna indigo itu. "Lolly Me Love You? Judul yang aneh" cibir Sasori. "hey, jangan menghina novelis favorit ku, un!" seru Deidara. Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "apa sih yang kau suka dari pengarang novel homo ini? Kau tahu? Okiku Hana itu adalah orang bodoh yang menceritakan kisah hidupnya ke dalam novel. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan" Sasori mencibir novelis idola Deidara.

"kakak sepupu ku bahkan sangat mengidolakan dia" Sasori bergumam, ingatannya terarah pada seorang wanita bersurai coklat, bernama Matsuri. Kecintaan Matsuri pada novelis muda bernama Okiku Hana itu memang sudah di luar batas seorang fans pada umumnya. Sasori pernah hampir muntah waktu pertama kali membaca salah satu novel karya Okiku Hana, berjudul 'We Are Too Different' itu. Hm, bagaimana bisa seorang pembunuh sadis memiliki nama yang sama dengannya? Terkutuklah Okiku Hana itu.

"apa kau pernah membacanya, un?" Tanya Deidara dengan wajah antusias. "pernah, dua novel malah" jawab Sasori. "judulnya?" Deidara bertanya lagi. "We are too different, mengisahkan percintaan manusia dengan hantu" jawab Sasori. "habis itu?" Si blonde bertanya lagi. "23 days" jawab Sasori.

"apa? kau membaca karya pertama Okiku Hana? Hana-San bahkan menulisnya saat ia baru naik kelas 3 SMP, Hebat" Puji Deidara. "ya, hanya iseng saja sih. waktu aku kelas 2 SMP, Kakak ku, Matsuri meminta ku menemaninya untuk menghadiri launching gerai bacaan milik Okiku Hana itu" jawab Sasori. "Apa Okiku Hana itu cantik,un?"

"tidak"

Deidara memonyongkan bibirnya tidak jelas, mendengar kata 'tidak' dari bibir Sasori. "bagaimana isi novel 23 days itu, un?" Deidara mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"hanya kisah seorang gadis leukimia yang menanti orang yang ia cintai selama 23 hari masa hidupnya itu saja" jawab Sasori, acuh tak acuh. "aku penasaran, kenapa sih Okiku Hana selalu menulis kisah tragedy pada setiap novelnya, un" Ujar Deidara. "mana aku tahu, lebih baik membaca novel horror dan gore karya Kai Juju" sahut Sasori.

"aku benci Kai Juju, un!" seru Deidara. "itu karena kau tidak mengerti adegan berdarah" cibir Sasori. "bukan itu, tapi.. kau tahu tidak Okiku Hana pernah membuat novel yang saling berhubungan dengan novel Kai Juju" ujar Deidara. Sasori memasang pose berpikir ala detektif, apa ada istilah Novel berantai? Seingat Sasori di dalam sastra itu hanya ada puisi berantai saja. "anggap saja novel Okiku Hana itu Prequelnya dan Kai Juju Sequelnya, un"

"hanya perasaan mu saja" sahut Sasori. Dalam hati Sasori memang membenarkan perkataan Deidara, bahkan pernah ada rumor kalau penulis Kai Juju dan Okiku Hana itu pernah memiliki hubungan dekat, tapi tak ada yang tahu pasti kebenaran rumor tersebut.

Sasori beralih pada novel milik Deidara di tangan kanannya. "ini ceritanya tentang apa?" Tanya Sasori. "dua orang sahabat, dimana salah satunya mencintai sahabatnya yang sudah mempunyai pacar. Namanya Misuke dan Hiroto, Misuke rela jadi pacar bohongannya Hiroto untuk membuat mantan Hiroto cemburu dan balikan lagi padanya" jawabnya.

"jahat sekali Hiroto itu" gumam Sasori. "kau tahu apa yang lebih menyedihkan lagi? Misuke yang sudah sadar akan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Michiba, senpai disekolahnya, pada saat itulah Hiroto sadar jika selama ini dia mencintai Misuke. Tapi saat ingin kembali Misuke malah—"

"stop, aku tahu kelanjutannya!" seru Sasori.

Deidara tersenyum simpul, "tidak ada lanjutannya, un" ujar Deidara. Sasori membulatkan matanya, heran mendengar ucapan sang blonde. "ceritanya menggantung, Misuke hanya mengatakan 'cukup sampai disini saja', un. Entah apa yang Okiku Hana pikirkan saat menyelesaikan novel ini" lanjut Deidara.

"sudah ku bilang, Kai Juju itu lebih baik dari Okiku Hana"

"terserah deh, un" sahut Deidara, membersihkan rumput-rumput kering dari celananya. _'kau tahu Danna? Tanpa sadar cerita ini mirip dengan cerita kita' _batin Deidara.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Hospital..**

"kita harus cepat.. kita harus cepat"

"Miyuki, periksa denyut nadinya!"

"ha'i"

"Naomi, kau tekan di sana!"

"baiklah, dok!"

Para medis berusaha keras menolong sosok yang sudah tak bernafas itu. Semua sibuk bekerja menyelamatkan nyawa pasien bernama Shimura Ino itu. Berusaha semaksimal mungkin menghadirkan kembali detak jantungnya. "dok..dok..dok, pasien mengeluarkan darah pada hidungnya" teriak salah satu dokter muda yang panic melihat darah mengalir dari hidung wanita cantik itu.

"APA?"

_**Sementara itu..**_

Obito memberikan pelukan guna menguatkan hati sang istri, Yakni Uchiha Naruko. Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu tampak syok mendengar bahwa jantung saudari kembarnya itu tak lagi berdetak. Ia menangis terus menerus di pelukan sang suami. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sai, ia terus mondar mandir, entah apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Sai menoleh ke arah jendela dimana sang istri di rawat. Ia menghentikan gerakannya, terkejut begitu melihat dokter Kabuto memasukan selang ke dalam hidung sang istri, hingga darah mengalir keluar dari lubang hidung Ino. Dengan cepat Sai masuk ke dalam ruangan itu hanya untuk menghentikan aksi penyelamatan pasien.

"hentikan, dok!" pinta Sai.

Kabuto menghentikan gerakannya. "Shimura-sama? Kita harus menolong istri an—"

Sai tersenyum dan melirik sendu ke arah Ino yang sudah tak lagi bernafas. Wajahnya pucat membiru. "aku sudah ikhlas" lirih Sai. Para medis menghentikan kegiatannya, tidak mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukan pria tampan itu. "tinggalkan kami, ku mohon"

Tanpa aba-aba, para medis pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sai menggenggam tangan Ino yang sudah kaku. "kau tahu? tanpa ku ucapkan pun, kau pasti tahu kalau aku sangat mencintai mu. Kau pikir aku rela melihat mu pergi, sayang? Tidak, demi tuhan, tidak! Tapi ternyata aku harus, dan aku melupakan fakta jika tuhanlah yang lebih mencintai mu, tenanglah disana, Ino-chan" Sai mengecup singkat pipi tirus Ino.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**8 jam kemudian.**_

Pemakaman pun berlangsung, suasana duka menyelimuti sesi acara pemakaman wanita bermarga Shimura-Yamanaka itu. Wanita cantik bersurai blonde pucat itu sudah pergi meninggalkan suaminya, putranya, dan juga keluarga yang begitu menyayangi dirinya. Naruko menangis sesunggukan kala para pelayat dan kerabat pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sungguh sangat pantas jika ia menangis, Ino adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Ibu dan ayah mereka bahkan sudah lama meninggal. Itu hal yang wajar, bagi seorang wanita yang harus kehilangan saudari kembarnya, bukan?

Kin kecil menatap sendu makam ibu kandungnya itu. Kin mendongakan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang juga terlihat sedih. Pandangannya teralih ke arah Sasuke, pria tampan itu hanya menatap tanpa ada ekpresi di wajahnya. Namun, Naruto pun tahu, pasti Sasuke pun juga merasakan kehilangan yang sama dengan mereka. 1 tahun lamanya bersama Ino, tentu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Sementara Sai berjongkok di samping makam Ino. Ia tersenyum meskipun ia sendiri pun tak bisa memungkiri jika ia sangat sedih kehilangan istri tercintanya itu. "sudahlah, ini yang terbaik untuk Ino, sayang" Obito mencoba menghibur sang istri.

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada makam Ino, keluarga besar itu pun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan makan orang yang mereka sayangi itu. "papa, apa mama Ino akan masuk surga ?" Kin yang sedang digendong oleh papanya pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya. Ke-4 orang dewasa(minus Sasuke) menoleh ke arah Kin.

Naruko mengusap lembut putra mendiang saudari kembarnya itu. "kita doakan saja ya" sahut Naruko, dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. "ya, kita doakan saja" Timpal sang ayah.

Iris onyx Kin beralih menuju Sai yang berjalan dengan raut wajah sedih. "papa Sai"

Sai menoleh ke arah Kin, hatinya senang ketika mendengar seorang anak kecil memanggilnya dengan sebutan papa. "Kin-chan" sahut Sai. Sasuke menurunkan Kin dan membiarkan putra kecilnya itu berjalan mendekati Sai. Kedua laki-laki raven berbeda umur itu saling berpelukan. "mama Ino adalah mama Kin, karena papa Sai suaminya mama Ino, papa juga papanya Kin" ucap Kin. Naruto menitikan air mata haru mendengar ucapan si kecil Kin. "d..darimana Kin-chan tahu?" Tanya Sai, ia memang kurang akrab dengan anak kecil. Tentu saja, ada rasa kikuk kala Kin mengajaknya berbicara.

"kau memberitahukannya, Sasu?" Tanya Naruko. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "itulah ikatan ibu dan anak, Naruko-san" Naruto tersenyum ramah. Mereka semua mengulas senyum kala melihat interaksi Sai dan si kecil Kin yang menggantikan air mata mereka menjadi sebuah senyuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari di kota Konoha, hujan gerimis membasahi kota kecil itu. Naruto bergelung manja di bawah selimut tebal itu. Kekasih hatinya, Aka, Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan buku-bukunya menggelengkan kepala pelan. Pemuda blonde yang telah berhasil mengalihkan dunianya itu kini sedang mengandung buah hati mereka. Hal yang tidak mungkin, namun mungkin saja jika tuhan sudah berkehendak sesuatu yang_** impossible **_pasti terjadi.

Hanya tinggal menentukan saja hari pernikahan yang baik untuk keduanya. Soal lamaran? Oh, Sasuke tentu saja tidak akan melupakan sebuah tragedy yang terjadi padanya 2 bulan yang lalu. Tsunade bahkan melemparkan sebuah panci gosong ke arah wajah tampannya, begitu mengetahui cucu kesayangannya hamil akibat ulah mesum seorang Sasuke.

Berniat untuk selingkuh saja, Sasuke akan mengatakan terimakasih banyak untuk tawaran itu. Mendapatkan restu keluarga Naruto itu sangat susah, menghadapi sepatu high heels Karin yang melayang begitu mendengar pengakuan Naruto, menghadapi auman macan Sakura yang tidak rela, Naruto manis mereka harus jadi milik orang lain, tentu saja jangan lupakan omelan Kyuubi yang jauh lebih panjang dibandingkan para wanita-wanita sangar itu.

Sasuke mengecup singkat kening Naruto yang tertidur nyenyak, mungkin ia lelah. Karena perjalanan dan prosesi pemakaman Ino yang cukup panjang dan wajar saja ia merasa lelah, kan? jika boleh jujur, Sasuke pun juga merasa lelah, hanya saja ia masih belum puas memandangi sosok rupawan di hadapannya ini.

"ungg" Naruto merasa tidak nyaman ketika Sasuke menjilati wajahnya. "aku ngantuk, sukeehh" Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya,menjauhi wajah Sasuke.

Garis miring muncul di bibir Sasuke, pria bermarga Uchiha itu pun melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya semula. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah amplop coklat yang diberikan Sai padanya tadi siang, sebelum pria itu memutuskan untuk menetap di Manhattan. Amplop yang diamanatkan Ino untuk diberikan pada putra kecilnya, jika Kin berulang tahun yang ke 15 tahun.

Sasuke menyelipkan amplop tersebut ke dalam note harian miliknya. Keinginannya untuk membuka amplop tersebut ia abaikan, karena amplop tersebut hanya tertuju pada Kin, putranya dengan mendiang sang istri.

**..**

_**Skip Time**_

Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan akan menikah resmi begitu bayi mereka lahir. Keduanya merasa janggal juga jika menikah dalam keadaan Naruto yang hamil dua bulan. Kin kecil yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang aniki pun juga bisa diandalkan. Bocah Uchiha itu dengan senang hati membantu pekerjaan ibunya, seperti membereskan mainannya sendiri sehabis bermain, mengumpulkan pakaian kotor dan membantu Naruto mencuci, bahkan Kin akan mencuci piring sendiri meskipun hasilnya tidak bisa dibayangkan lagi.

Bajunya yang kotor, piring-piring yang masih berbusa, serta tubuh Kin yang penuh sabun, usaha yang bagus, nak. Hari ini Kin membantu Naruto memasak, ia memandang sang ibu tiri(calon) yang sedang memotong sayuran. Oh, iya, Kin pun juga tak lagi manja,lho! Bocah itu sekarang sudah bisa mandi sendiri, ya, meskipun ada peran Naruto yang selalu rajin menyiapkan baju untuk bocah manis itu sih.

"kalau sudah dicuci, di letakan di meja ya, aniki!" seru Naruto, Sasuke memang memintanya memanggil Kin dengan sebutan 'aniki' (mengingat Kin yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang kakak). "ok" sahut Kin. Naruto bangga sekali melihat putranya itu begitu antusias membantunya.

"mama, kata papa adik bayi lahir 7 bulan lagi" kata Kin, seraya mencuci sayuran yang diminta Naruto. "kamu sudah tidak sabar lagi kan?" goda Naruto, Kin tersenyum malu, ya, dia memang tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat calon adiknya itu.

"itu wajar, sayang!" kata Naruto, Kin berjalan mendekati sang ibu dengan membawa sebuah panci berisi sayur mayur yang sudah ia cuci. "aku mau lihat adik bayi!" seru Kin. Naruto tertawa mendengar pengakuan Kin, "hahaha, tunggu 7 bulan lagi, aniki" tak lupa mencubit pelan hidung Kin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mansion Akasuna..**

_**Hiroto hanya diam saja ketika melihat wajah manis Misuke tertunduk dalam di hadapan teman-teman sekelas mereka. Apa salahnya? Misuke hanya anak yatim piatu yang beruntung bisa sekolah di sebuah sekolah bertaraf internasional di kotanya. Sedangkan Hiroto adalah anak orang kaya yang sangat malas untuk belajar, sehingga harus berkali-kali di drop out dari sekolah lamanya.**_

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya, ternyata novel milik Deidara jauh lebih baik daripada novel-novel yang pernah ia baca (tentu saja masih belum bisa menggantikan Kai Juju di hatinya). Ia membetulkan kacamata bacanya begitu terasa longgar dipakai.

"_**aku suka Hiroto-kun. Suka sekali, hanya saja aku tahu diri untuk mengucapkannya, menurut senpai bagaimana?" Tanya Misuke kepada Michiba yang sedang asyik menikmati jus lemon kesukaannya. Michiba, pemuda tampan bersurai raven itu menghela nafas pelan. "kenapa kau masih mengejar pemuda itu? Apa kau tak lihat? Dia bahkan tidak melihat mu ketika ia bersama kekasihnya" sahut Michiba.**_

_**Sasori's POV**_

Dimana ini? Aku bertanya-tanya, dimana ini? Pohon maple? Tunggu, sepertinya aku ingat dimana tempat ini. "hiks..hiks" suara tangisan siapa itu? Aku penasaran, aku pun harus mencari asal tangisan itu. Ku langkah kan kaki ku semakin mendekati semak belukar itu, suara tangisan itu semakin terdengar.

Maniks hazel ku membola sempurna ketika melihat sosok pirang yang sangat aku kenal. Yakni, Deidara. Ku lihat pemuda itu menangis sambil menyandarkan kepala kuningnya itu di bahu Tobi, pemuda aneh yang bahkan tak bisa ku tebak jalan pikiran pemuda tampan itu.

"hiks... aku harus bagaimana? Aku mencintainya, Tobi. Sangat, hiks" isak Deidara, siapa yang Deidara sukai? Yahiko, kah? Tidak mungkin, Yahiko itu sudah ditolak Deidara waktu pertama kali pemuda pecinta peirching itu menembaknya. Hidankah? Ya, satu kemungkinan. Tak ada yang salah kalau Deidara menyukai Hidan.

Ku akui, Hidan itu tampan, meskipun tidak diketahui pasti siapa tuhannya.

_**Degg..**_

Dada ku tiba-tiba saja sesak, begitu berpikir bahwa Deidara menyukai Hidan. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Hidan? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Ah, itu tidak mungkin!

"sudahlah, Dei-chan" ku lihat Tobi membawa Deidara ke dalam pelukannya. Deidara masih terisak, dan yang membuat ku tidak mengerti adalah, pemuda cantik itu malah menyamankan kepalanya pada dada bidang Tobi. Aku mengepalkan tangan ku erat-erat. "masih ada aku, Dei-chan" hibur Tobi, ku lihat Deidara mendongakan kepalanya ke arah Tobi. Mereka saling bertatapan.

Wajah mereka saling mendekat satu sama lain. Aku terus memperhatikannya, hingga ketika bibir mereka hendak menempel, aku pun keluar dari persembunyian ku.

"HENTIKAN!" seru ku.

Tobi dan Deidara terkejut melihat ku yang datang tiba-tiba. "apa-apaan kau, Sasori?" Tanya Tobi, tanpa menyematkan kata 'senpai' di belakang nama ku. "d..danna" Ucap Deidara, dari matanya, tampaknya ia syok. Ku langkahkan kaki ku mendekati keduanya yang tengah berdiri berdampingan itu. "apa yang kau lakukan? Berciuman, eh?" Tanya ku, dengan nada yang sengaja ku tekankan.

"a..aku"

Aku tidak mau melihat wajah sedih mu, Dei. Tidak, aku tidak mau. Deidara menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap ku. "Ayo!" aku menarik pergelangan tangannya. Tapi Tobi menahan ku. "kau tidak berhak ikut campur, Sasori!" seru Tobi. Aku menatap tajam ke arah pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Ia pun hanya menatap ku datar, baru kali ini aku melihatnya dalam mode Uchihanya.

"apa masalah mu?" Tanya Ku.

Tobi tersenyum sinis, "apa kau menyukai Deidara?" Tanya nya. Aku tertawa sangau mendengarnya. Suka? Aku memang sering merasa kesal kalau melihat Deidara bersama orang lain. Tapi, apa itu yang dinamakan suka? Tidak!

"suka? Dia tidak pantas untuk ku, kami laki-laki!" sahut ku. "apa salahnya? Di sini legal bukan? Jika kau tidak menyukainya, kau tidak bisa bersikap posesif padanya!" ujar Tobi. "Kau!" Aku hendak memukul Tobi.

"TIDAK, UN!" Deidara malah menghalangi ku untuk memukul Tobi. Aku menghentikan gerakan ku. "setelah apa yang danna katakan, kalau aku tidak pantas untuk, mu. Danna tidak bisa mencampuri urusan ku, un!" Seru Deidara. "dan membiarkan mu berciuman dengan Tobi? Pantas saja pemuda itu menolak mu" ejek ku.

"diam!"

"kau memang murahan!"

"aku bilang diam, un!" Deidara menutup telinganya.

"kenapa? Kau tidak mau tahu ada orang yang mengkritik kemurahan mu itu?"

"HENTIKAN ITU, SENPAI!" seru Tobi.

Tobi menyentuh bahu Deidara dan menarik tangannya agar tidak menutupi kedua telinganya. "kau dengar? Kau memang harus move on darinya! Dia bahkan berkata kalau kau tidak pantas untuknya. Dia normal, tidak seperti kita" ujar Tobi.

Apa maksudnya ini. Mungkinkah aku...

"Tobi-kun benar, aku memang harus melupakannya. Karena danna memang tidak akan pernah bisa menganggap ku pantas untuknya" Deidara menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dei!" ucapku.

Tobi dan Deidara berpelukan di depan mata ku. Aku memegangi dada ku yang terasa sesak, perasaan apa ini. "Dei!" aku hendak menggapai tangannya. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja kedua pemuda kontras itu menghilang dari pandangan ku.

_**End Of Sasori's POV**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

"Dei"

Pemuda berparas cantik itu memiringkan kepalanya begitu mendengar namanya diucapkan dalam tidur pemuda tampan yang sedang terlelap dengan kepala berbantalkan novel tebal itu. "Dei" lagi-lagi pemuda Akasuna itu memanggil namanya. Deidara hendak membangunkan Sasori. "Da—ehh" ia terkejut kala Sasori menariknya dan memeluknya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Keduanya pun terjatuh ke lantai.

"jangan pergi.." ucap Sasori.

"aku mencintai mu" katanya lagi.

Deidara terdiam, bolehkah ia berharap sekali lagi? Bolehkah? Hanya karena Sasori memanggil namanya dalam tidur, dan mengucapkan kata cinta di bawah alam sadarnya, itu saja sudah membuat Deidara berharap lebih padanya. "d..danna" Deidara memberanikan diri membangunkan Sasori.

Perlahan Sasori membuka matanya. Ia kembali berada di kamarnya, tapi kenapa ia tidur di lantai? "d..danna" suara itu, suara Deidara. Sasori baru saja sadar ketika mendapati Deidara berada tepat di bawahnya. Apa tadi ia bermimpi? Namun, kenapa mimpinya itu sangat jelas? Seingatnya tadi ia sedang membaca novel yang ia pinjam dari Deidara, dan ia terlelap, kemudian ia bermimpi buruk, lalu ia terbangun, mendapati dirinya yang menindih pemuda yang baru saja menjadi model mimpi buruknya itu.

"DEI-CHAN, SASORI SENPAI, KENAPA LAMA SEKALI?"

Suara Tobi terdengar dibarengi langkah kaki pemuda tampan itu menuju kamar Sasori. Namun, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berusaha untuk beranjak dari posisi mereka masing-masing.

_**Cklekk..**_

"ASTAGA, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? SASORI SENPAI, KAU MEMULAI START LEBIH DULU!" seru Tobi, cemburu.

Deidara mendorong paksa tubuh Sasori. "berat tahu, un" kata Deidara, seraya bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di atas kasur Sasori. "kenapa aku bisa menindih mu?" Tanya Sasori. "kau tidak ingat, un?" Deidara balik bertanya, gesture kecewa tampak jelas di wajahnya. Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, "lebih baik tak usah diingat. Aku hanya mau mengambil novel ku, ayo kita pergi, Tobi-kun" ajak Deidara, seraya menunjukan novel miliknya yang dipinjam oleh Sasori.

"Jangan pergi!" Sasori menahan tangan Deidara yang hendak pergi meninggalkan dirinya. "tidak untuk kedua kalinya" pinta Sasori. Deidara tidak berontak, Sasori pun membawa Deidara ke dalam pelukannya. "jangan membuat ku berharap danna, un!" seru Deidara, mendorong dada bidang Sasori.

"kau..kau membuat ku berharap, hiks" Deidara menangis, ia mengelap kasar wajahnya yang sembab. "jika danna melakukannya hanya untuk membuat Tayuya-san cemburu, aku tidak bisa, un" kata Deidara—senyumannya seolah melambangkan rasa sakitnya. "kita hentikan sampai sini saja, karena aku lah yang sangat sakit, un" lanjut Deidara.

Sasori terkesiap mendengarnya, memang selama ini dia yang salah. Meminta Deidara untuk menjadi kekasih bohongannya hanya untuk membuat Tayuya cemburu. Dan meninggalkan Deidara ketika Tayuya kembali lagi padanya, itu memang sangat jahat dan menyakitkan bagi Deidara. "ayo, Tobi-kun!" Deidara menghentak kasar tangan Sasori.

"aku mencintai mu!"

Kalimat Sasori membuat Deidara menghentikan gerakannya. "aku bersungguh-sungguh" Sasori berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan Deidara. "maafkan aku, aku baru sadar jika kaulah yang selama ini ku cintai. Aku merasakannya, namun aku mengelaknya, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaan ku terus, aku mencintai mu" ujar Sasori, dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"jika kau tidak mau menerima ku tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau selalu menjadi sahabat ku itu tidak—"

_**Greppp..**_

Sasori terpaku ketika mendapati tubuh kurus Deidara tiba-tiba saja memeluknya sangat erat, seakan takut kehilangan sosoknya. "kalau Cuma sahabat atau teman, aku punya banyak, un" gumam pemilik surai blonde itu. Sasori membulatkan matanya, mendengar ucapan Deidara. "tapi kalau kekasih aku tidak punya" lanjut Deidara. Sasori tersenyum begitu Deidara melanjutkan ucapannya. "apa sekarang kita pacaran?" Sasori menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Deidara.

"tentu saja, un" sahut Deidara.

"OK, Kalian melupakan ku"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Tobi yang merenggut kesal melihat interaksi pasangan baru itu. "hehehe/tidak" sahut Keduanya, Deidara yang tertawa dan Sasori yang kembali dengan mode aslinya. "baiklah, sampai jumpa!" pamit Tobi, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah cafe, tampaknya terdapat dua orang laki-laki berbeda umur dan berbeda surai sedang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Si surai jingga kemerahan sedang berpikir soal apa yang harus ia katakan, dan si raven yang terlihat asyik dengan ponsel touch screen kesayangannya itu. "Itachi" Si jingga Kyuubi, membuka suaranya.

"hn" sahut Itachi, masih asyik rupanya dengan ponsel kesayangannya itu.

Kyuubi memainkan jari-jarinya, bingung akan mengatakan apa. sungguh, inilah sikap untold milik Kyuubi yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Sikapnya yang pemalu, harus ditutupi oleh gaya angkuhnya dan juteknya itu. Itachi yang mengintip dari kamera ponselnya tersenyum gelid an berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Sasuke meminta ku untuk menjemput mu, s..so..soalnya Sasuke harus mengantar Naruto ke rumah sakit" Kata Kyuubi, Sasuke memang meminta Kyuubi untuk menggantikannya menjemput Itachi di bandara. Karena hari ini adalah jadwal periksa Naruto ke dokter, dan tentu saja Sasuke lebih memilih kesehatan kekasihnya dan juga calon buah hatinya dibandingkan menjemput Itachi. karena bagi Sasuke, Asset berharganya itu sangat berharga.

Kyuubi menghela nafas lega ketika berhasil mengatakan sebuah kalimat pada Itachi. "l..lalu kita pulang sa—"

"kau duluan saja, aku menunggu seseorang di sini" sela Itachi.

Lantas apa yang Kyuubi rasakan? Wajahnya terasa panas dengan dada yang sesak. Ia menunggu Itachi 3 jam lamanya, hanya untuk dicuekin seperti ini? Dan saat hendak mengajak pulang, Itachi dengan entengnya berkata 'hendak menunggu seseorang'. Come on, tidak bisakah Itachi menghargai nya walau Kyuubi (dulu) tidak pernah menghargainya, bahkan menganggap keberadaannya? Tapi kan minimal Kyuubi selalu menelpon Itachi ketika mobilnya mogok lagi, setidaknya kan Itachi juga punya peran penting di hidup Kyuubi.

"b..baiklah aku pulang saja" Kyuubi memutuskan ingin pulang. Namun, kalimat itu tidak terdengar di telinga Itachi. "wah, sudah datang, ya. Cepat sekali" seorang wanita datang mendekati Itachi. wanita itu bersurai soft purple sebahu, memakai sebuah jepit mawar di kepalanya.

Kyuubi terkejut melihat Itachi dan Wanita itu bercipika-cipiki di hadapannya. Ia pun kesal, dan menarik kerah baju Itachi dengan kasar. "KAU MEMINTA KU MENEMANI MU MAMPIR KE CAFE HANYA UNTUK MELIHAT MU DENGAN GADIS LAIN, HAH?" Tanya Kyuubi, geram. "Kyuu!"

Para pengunjung dan wanita itu terkejut bukan main. "KALAU SAJA SASUKE, TIDAK MEMINTA KU UNTUK MENJEMPUT MU, AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI! AKU MALAH AKAN MENCARI SEORANG KEKASIH SAJA DI TAMAN. MENGHARAPKAN MU JUGA PERCUMA. KAU KIRA AKU INI APA, HAH?"

Sakit..

"SAKITNYA TUH DISINI! DASAR KERIPUT!" Teriak Kyuubi, air mata memasahi pipinya, ia meremas bajunya dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi. belum, sempat keluar pintu, Itachi menarik pergelangan Kyuubi. "APA?" bentak Kyuubi, galak banget dan sempat membuat petugas keamanan bertubuh gempal (sempat memuji kemanisan Kyuubi) merinding dibuatnya.

"Kyuu dengarkan aku dulu!" cegah Itachi.

"apa yang harus ku dengar? Mendengar kalian mengucapkan 'aku cinta pada mu', Oh, aku pun juga cinta pada mu. Tapi—kau ini, dua minggu lamanya aku galau memikirkan mu. Merindukan mu, bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena mu. Tapi ketika kau pulang, kau malah menunggu wanita lain, kau menyebalkan" tanpa sadar Kyuubi mengatakan isi hatinya di depan Itachi.

"benarkah?" Tanya Itachi

"benar apanya?" Kyuubi balik bertanya.

"kau mencintai ku"

Kyuubi melotot mendengarnya, sungguh ia merutuki kebodohannya yang telah sengaja mengatakan cinta pada Uchiha sulung ini. Duh, bisa tinggi hati nih kalau begini caranya. "TIDAK, KAU SALAH PAHAM!" Kyuubi balik berteriak.

"Aku juga mencintai mu" sahut Itachi, mulai ngawur.

Itachi pun tiba-tiba saja bersimpuh di bawah Kyuubi. "I..Itachi"

"Kyuu, would you be my girlfriend?" Tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi salah tingkah, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, para pengunjung menyarankan kata 'terima' padanya. Kemudia Kyuubi menautkan jari-jarinya dan memainkannya. "a..ano, chi. Tapi..tapi.."

"kau bersediakan?" Tanya Itachi, dengan sebuah cincin emas putih di tangannya.

"ano.."

"kenapa?" Tanya Itachi, lagi.

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!" seru Kyuubi, menunjukan selangkangannya. Oh, sebagian pengunjung wanita pingsan di tempat melihat kelakuan frontal Kyuubi. "tak masalah, sini ku pakaikan" sahut Itachi. wajah Kyuubi memerah ketika Itachi memakaikan cincin yang ia pesan dari mantan teman sekolahnya di SMA dulu, khusus untuk Kyuubi. Oh, ternyata Konan adalah mantan teman sekelasnya ketika di SMA, dan Kyuubi salah paham di sini.

Tepukan meriah menyambut keduanya, dan hari ini pun sudah ditentukan bahwa hari inilah hari dimana mereka menyatukan perasaan mereka. Ciuman kasih sayang mendarat di kening Kyuubi, Itachi sangat bahagia. Ternyata usul kakeknya, Madara-sama, berhasil. Itachi bersorak dalam hati, ia memikirkan hadiah apa yang cocok untuk laki-laki paruh baya itu. Ah, mungkin mengajaknya ketemuan dengan mantan kekasihnya ketika muda dulu itu lebih baik. Tapi, tunggu! Siapa mantan kekasih Madara-sama? Itachi menyeringai, hahahah, Akasuna Chiyo, itulah mantan kekasih sang kakek saat masih muda. Siapa tahu setelah ini, Itachi dapat nenek baru, siapa tahu kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**5 tahun kemudian..**_

Bocah raven berusia 11 tahunan tersenyum di hadapan sebuah makam seorang wanita yang pernah melahirkan dirinya 11 tahun yang lalu. Kin kecil yang dulu terkenal tampan, kini sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda seorang remaja tampan diusianya yang masih dibawah 15 tahunan. Sebuket bunga ia letakan di atas makam tersebut.

"ma, besok Kin akan mengikuti lomba Sains. Kin grogi sekali, tapi kata mama Naru, Kin harus mengatasi rasa grogi Kin. Mama Naru juga selalu mengajari Kin cara mengatasi rasa kikuk dan grogi Kin. Doakan Kin ya, ma" Ujar Kin, ia duduk di samping makam ibu kandungnya yang telah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Oh, iya.. disekolah Kin selalu dikejar-kejar teman-teman cewek Kin, ma. Kin sebal sekali! Tapi mama Naru bilang, Kin harus bersyukur karena masih banyak anak-anak cowok yang ingin seperti Kin. Emang jadi cowok cakep itu susah ya, ma" lanjut Kin.

"sudah jam 1 siang, Ebisu-san pasti sudah mencari Kin. Kin pamit dulu ya, ma" ucap Kin.

10 langkah menjauhi makam, tampak wanita bergaun putih yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh bocah itu tersenyum sambil mencium harum bunga yang Kin letakan di atas makam sang ibu. "Mama akan selalu mendoakan mu, sayang. Terimakasih, Naruto-san, Sasuke, aku berhutang budi pada kalian" Sosok wanita cantik bergaun putih itu pun menghilang seiring angin berhembus menerpa tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

Kin baru saja tiba di halaman rumah minimalis yang ia tempati bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Mobil jemputan sekolahnya telah menurunkan ia tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kedua orang tuanya memang memutuskan untuk membangun sebuag rumah minimalis saja, karena Naruto tidak mau bernaung di rumah besar milik keluarga Uchiha.

Karena ibu dua orang anak itu tidak ingin kelak Kin dan putra kecilnya, Menma, menjadi seorang yang introvert ketika menjelang remaja nanti. Naruto dan Sasuke ingin hidup berdampingan dengan tetangga, meski hanya Naruto sajalah yang terkenal ramah oleh para tetangga mereka.

Sasuke yang giat bekerja, itulah sebabnya mengapa hanya ada Naruto dan Menma yang masih Tk di rumah mereka ketika siang hari. Kin mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat adik kecilnya sedang melamun di teras rumah mereka. "MENMA-CHAN!" seru Kin, seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Bocah bernama Menma itu menoleh ke arah kin. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari cepat menuju sang kakak. "aniki cudah pulang!" seru Kin. Bocah raven ber-maniks biru sapphire itu bergelayut manja pada sang kakak. Naruto yang mendengar suara khas balita milik si kecil Menma pun bergegas pergi menuju teras rumahnya.

"Menma-chan, aniki lelah, sayang. Menma main sama mama saja, ya"

Kin menoleh ketika mendengar suara sang ibu. Naruto yang masih memakai apron, sepertinya mama nya itu baru saja selesai memasak, atau mungkin sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Menma merenggut imut, ia hanya ingin bermain dengan kakaknya saja. Dari pulang sekolah, Menma menunggu Kin untuk mengajaknya bermain ninja-ninjaan.

"tak apa, ma! Kin akan menemani Menma-chan bermain" sahut Kin. Menma memukul-mukul pelan tubuh Kin yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "ascyik.." Menma tertawa bahagia.

Naruto melihatnya pun mengulas senyum bahagia. Inilah yang ia harapkan sejak dulu, memiliki keluarga yang lengkap dan saling menyayangi adalah keinginannya. Dan sekarang ia bisa mendapatkannya, setelah mengalami perjuangan yang sedemikian rupa. Melepaskannya pun, Naruto tidak berniat sama sekali.

Tawa kedua putranya pun berpindah ke lantai atas, dimana terletak kamar Kin, Menma, dan kamarnya di sana. Kin dan Menma tertawa lepas. Hingga lamunan Naruto terhenti ketika lengan kekar tertutup kemeja yang dilipat setengah melingkari pinggang rampingnya. "Okaeri, teme" ujar Naruto.

"hn, tadaima.." sahut Sasuke, seraya mengecup leher Naruto. Semua yang terjadi, bagaikan mimpi bagi keduanya. Tapi, itulah realita, dan bukan sebuah mimpi. Karena Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak mau semua ini hilang sekejap ketika mereka terbangun nanti. Memiliki 2 putra yang tampan, pintar, dan saling menyayangi, adalah obat lelah bagi Sasuke.

Belum lagi melihat senyuman manis istrinya yang selalu menyambut kepulangannya dari kantor. Sungguh, itulah alasan kenapa Sasuke jadi ikut-ikutan ABG Labil yang membenci hari biasa. Karena ia ingin bersama keluarga kecilnya setiap hari, tapi itu mustahil, karena ia seorang ayah, dan ia harus bekerja untuk kelangsungan hidup keluarga kecilnya.

Tak masalah jika harus bekerja keras membanting tulang setiap hari, jika itu bisa melihat prestasi Kin yang membanggakan, tawa riang dari bibir Menma, dan juga senyum ikhlas di wajah sang istri, Sasuke pun rela melakukannya. Hidup bersama Naruto, telah mengajarkan Sasuke banyak hal untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih terbuka dengan lingkungannya. Hidup bersama Sasuke pun juga telah mengajarkan Naruto menjadi lebih dewasa, dan memiliki sifat keibuan di dalam jiwanya. Mereka memang saling membutuhkan juga saling melengkapi kekurangan dan kelebihan di antara mereka.

Keduanya pun saling berciuman, melupakan rasa lelah yang telah mereka rasakan disiang hari. Sensasi langit twilight yang menambahkan kesan romantic untuk keduanya. Ciuman tidak berlangsung lama, karena kasih sayang yang saling mendominasi, bukan hanya sekedar nafsu. "kau masak apa malam ini?" Tanya Sasuke, merangkum wajah manis sang istri.

"sup tomat pesanan kalian ber-3" jawab Naruto, sedikit kesal juga. Kenapa putra-putranya sangat menyukai tomat seperti ayahnya? Bahkan, jarang sekali mereka meminta Naruto membuat ramen untuk makan malam mereka. "comat..comat..comat.." terdengar langkah Menma yang sedang menuruni anak tangga berkarpet dan Kin yang mengekori Menma di belakangnya.

"huppp..Menma cuka comat" Menma melompati satu anak tangga, dan hampir membuat jantung sang ibu hampir copot dibuatnya. Kejadian, dimana Kin terjatuh hingga kepalanya benjol, itu suatu trauma tersendiri bagi Naruto. "PAPA" Menma berlari memeluk sang ayah. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Menma penuh kasih sayang. Sementara Kin membantu Naruto menata makan malam yang akan mereka santap.

Sikapnya yang acuh pada Kin saat putranya masih kecil dulu, membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah pada anak itu. Maka dari itulah, Sasuke tidak mau kehilangan masa kecil Menma. Untungla ia bertemu dengan Naruto, jika tidak, mungkin sudah terlambat untuk mengubah sikap egois dan keras kepala Kin.

**...**

**END**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaaahh, jangan marahin AI atas ENDING Gaje ini, readers. AI gak tahu musti apa, AI berusaha bangkit dari serangan HIBERNASI yang hampir membuat Fic ini gagal Ending. Huweeehh, maaf banget.. maaf banget. Yasudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi, Ai memang lebih mendahulukan pertanian Hay Day dibandingkan bikin Ide. Tapi, begitu mengingat fic ini yang hampir beberapa minggu nganggur, akhirnya puji tuhan, AI bisa menyelesaikannya. **

**Oh, iya. Untuk readers muslim, Happy Ramadan Mubarak, may God bless your month with peaceful and always protect you.**

**Thanks A lot buat: **

**Vianycka Hime, Theopila Max, LovelyKyuu,Hanazawa Kay,Zhiewon189, Miftah Cinya,atadinata,eizan Ki,titan-miauw, ,versetta. Deathberry, (dan juga para guest dan silent readers yang udah bersedia baca, ne"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
